I Never Expected That From You
by I Love KL
Summary: Logan ha estado enamorado de Kendall desde hace 2 años y el sentimiento es mutuo. Después de que logran estar juntos, uno de ellos tiene pensamientos equívocos que lo harán hacer lo que nunca pensó; casi perdiéndolo todo por ello. ¿Qué sucederá con su relación? Especialmente cuando su novio empieza a sentirse enfermo.
1. Hortense Logan Mitchell

**A/N: Bueno esta es mi siguiente historia. Esta será muy diferente a las que he escrito (no son muchas) ya que no será un One-Shot, sino que será bastante larga.**

**Sin más que decir, les dejo que lean. Disfruten ;)**

* * *

**Logan's POV**

¿Que cómo me ven los demás? Eso es fácil. Me ven como una persona frágil, inteligente, amable, fácil de manipular, amigable y, en ciertas ocasiones, guapo.

¿Que quién soy en realidad? Eso es complicado. Soy una persona muy insegura, tímida, inteligente, amable y muy limpia.

Me llamo Hortense Mitchell, pero me gusta que me llamen Logan. Soy un chico de 18 años que está en una banda de chicos llamada Big Time Rush. Vivía en Texas, pero luego me mudé a Minnesota y ahora vivo en Los Ángeles donde experimento el sueño de cualquier adolescente de mi edad al tener fama, fortuna, fans (Rushers) y un mundo de chicas.

Pero eso no es exactamente lo que yo quería. Claro que me emociona tener fama, pero yo quería ser un médico cuando fuera más grande. No es que me queje, pero ese era mi sueño. Pero al hacerme famoso me di cuenta de que serlo me gustaba mucho, pero no tanto como ser médico para poder ayudar a las personas.

Me gusta tener mucho dinero, pero no sé en qué poder gastarlo. Tal vez con el dinero que tengo -después de llegar al final de mi carrera como cantante- puedo usarlo para poder pagar mis estudios universitarios en una prestigiosa escuela como lo es Hardvard.

Me fascina tener un montón de fans. Poder salir al escenario a cantar y que todas exclamen el nombre de la banda o el mío. Me gustaba que me pidieran un autógrafo o una foto como un recuerdo de que lograron conocerme, y como buena persona que soy les doy ambas cosas. En ciertas ocasiones les doy un beso en la mejilla y ellas se ponen súper felices; lo que me hace sentir más alegre y con energía para poder seguir haciendo lo que hago con tal de sacarles sonrisas.

El problema son las chicas. Todo comenzó un año antes de mudarme a Los Ángeles. Al principio me gustaban mucho las chicas, pero algo pasó que me quedaba viendo con más detenimiento a los chicos, lo cual me asustó. Pero a mediados del año escolar me di cuenta de que era gay, y todo eso se lo debo a mi mejor amigo.

Así es, estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo, mi amigo rubio, mi líder en la banda. Estoy perdidamente enamorado de Kendall Knight. Me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de él casi al mismo tiempo que acepté que era gay.

¿Qué cómo me di cuenta? Eso también es muy fácil. Me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de él cuando no podía soportar estar lejos de él, cuando dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando colocaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de mis pequeños hombros ó cuando accidentalmente –me gustaba más- ponía un brazo alrededor de mi estrecha cintura para poder tirar de mí un poquito hacia él y yo –con disimulo- me acurrucaba en su costado.

¿Por qué nunca admití que era gay? Eso hubiera sido complicado. En la escuela a la que asistía con mis amigos –lo éramos desde que me mudé a Minnesota en tercer grado- (Kendall Knight, James Diamond y Carlos García) no eran tolerados a las personas que se veían atraídas a las personas de su mismo sexo. Eran tratados peor que a los nerds, en especial por los equipos deportivos, a excepción del de hockey.

¿Te podrías imaginar cómo me tratarían en la escuela si se hubiesen enterado de que soy gay? Prácticamente me hubiesen asesinado. Yo era un chico nerd, sacaba las mejores calificaciones en mi clase: A+, A y A-. Si de por sí ya me trataban mal por eso, me tratarían peor por mi orientación sexual. Pero por suerte para no sufrir tanto el abuso de las personas por ser nerd, mis mejores amigos siempre me protegían; me daba mucha alegría al darme cuenta de que Kendall era el primero en defenderme.

Hablando de Kendall… Me di cuenta de que era muy sobreprotector conmigo. Siempre me preguntaba como estaba, que iba a hacer, si me podía acompañar a mi casa con tal de que estuviera bien, siempre me regalaba un poco de su postre o me compraba uno. En fin, me gustaba que se comportara como un caballero y me daba aún más alegría que lo hiciese conmigo.

Ahora les contaré un poco de mi vida en Los Ángeles. Al llegar a Palm Woods, todos nos quedamos impresionados con todas las decoraciones que tenía en el vestíbulo y especialmente con la piscina. Nuestras caras cayeron de decepción al entrar a nuestro departamento, el famoso 2J.

A mí me desagradaba ese apartamento, especialmente porque había otros mejores y bonitos que ese. Pero mi punto de vista cambió rápidamente cuando la señora Knight asignó habitaciones y me dijo que me tocaba compartir el dormitorio con Kendall. Eso me hizo muy feliz ya que cuando necesitara tener alguien a mi lado en la noche, siempre podía contar con él para que me hiciera sentir querido, apoyado, protegido y seguro; pero más que nada, yo quería que me hiciera sentir amado en esas horas de oscuridad.

Siempre había querido besarlo en sus labios de color cereza, que sus ojos me vieran más que como un simple amigo, que me abrazara con amor para poder sentirme seguro… esas y muchas cosas más. Pero en el fondo sabía que eso nunca sucedería porque él era heterosexual, y que jamás me llegaría a amar como para poder estar con él el resto de nuestras vidas.

Cuando llegamos a Palm Woods, mi principal objetivo era conquistar a Kendall y hacer que me pidiera ser su novio. Pero todo cambió cuando Josephin Taylor llegó. Kendall en serio estaba enamorado de ella, lo cual me hacía sentir celoso. Y cuando se besaban, sentía unas ganas irremediables de llorar, pero afortunadamente me controlé en cada ocasión. Casi salté de alegría cuando Jo se fue a Nueva Zelanda para poder hacer ese papel en una película.

Cuando Jo se fue, James, Carlos y yo tuvimos que sacar a Kendall de su profunda depresión. Cuando lo logramos, me sentí muy feliz porque podía continuar con mi trabajo de enamorarlo. Pero mi alegría no duró mucho. Lucy Stone llegó a Palm Woods y Kendall casi instantáneamente pudo sentir algo más que una simple amistad y Lucy parecía sentir lo mismo. Desde que Lucy llegó, pasaba mucho menos tiempo con Kendall lo cual me hacía sentir rabia.

Casi lo olvido, si había una persona que sí sabía que era gay. Esa fue mi ex-novia Camille. Cuando le dije sentí mucho miedo, pero se dispersó rápidamente cuando me dijo que siempre lo había sabido y que también sabía de que estaba enamorado de Kendall. Me dijo que ella siempre me apoyaría en todo, incluso en que Kendall se fijara en mí.

Solo espero que Kendall algún día me vea más que como un amigo y que podamos ser una pareja y estar juntos para el resto de nuestras vidas.

* * *

**A/N: Bien, este es el primer capítulo. Quiero aclarar que las actualizaciones no serán constantes.**

**¡Por favor R&R!**

**Hasta la próxima ;)**


	2. Kendall Donald Knight

**A/N: Bien, este es un regalo debido a que mencioné que no actualizaría con mucha frecuencia pero... Bueno, mejor me callo para que puedan leer.**

**Disfruten ;)**

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

Hola, mi nombre es Kendall Donald Knight. Soy un chico de 19 años que vive en Los Ángeles, pero antes vivía en Minnesota. ¿Cómo llegué a Los Ángeles si vivía en un lugar lo bastante retirado como para hacerlo? Bueno, primero que nada te contaré un poco de mi vida.

Soy un chico de piel de marfil, alto, de cabello rubio, delgado y de ojos verdes esmeralda. Vivo con mi madre Jennifer y mi hermanita Katheryn, pero le gusta más ser llamada Katie.

Mi pasión es jugar al hockey. Mi sueño es poder jugar como central para los Minnesota Wilds. No soy muy bueno en la escuela, pero si para los deportes.

Soy una persona decidida, testaruda, celosa, amable, cariñosa y sobreprotectora con las personas que más amo. Hablando de amor…

Me veo obligado a decir que soy bisexual. ¿Cómo lo descubrí? Eso es más sencillo que decir 'amor'. Cuando estaba en primer grado en la escuela, siempre salía con las chicas más bonitas debido a que era popular por jugar al hockey, el cual practicaba con mis amigos James Diamond y Carlos García. En la escuela era muy respetado el deporte de hockey y también a los integrantes que conformaban al equipo.

Pero cuando en tercer grado un chico nuevo se mudó a Minnesota y entro a nuestra escuela, me quedé impresionado. Era algo bajito, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y en punta, piel pálida, labios carnosos y rojos, ojos marrones chocolate y, lo que me derretía de él, unos magníficos hoyuelos.

Cuando lo vi por primera vez, me dejó boquiabierto pero me reprendí porque no era gay, soy heterosexual. Pero conforme pasó unos días, me di cuenta que era mucho más adorable de lo que pensé. Era muy lindo, servicial, educado, lindo, inteligente, guapo, lindo, trabajador, buen oyente, lindo… En fin, para mí era perfecto. Cuando tuve unas ganas irremediables de besarlo, que gracias a mi fuerza de voluntad no hice, me detuve y empecé a reflexionar de que no era heterosexual ni tampoco gay, sino que era bisexual.

Y desde entonces me empeñé a saber más acerca de él, pero me quedé impresionado cuando él fue el primero en acercarse a mí y a mis amigos. Nos dijo que se llamaba Logan, el cual yo pensé que era un bonito nombre. Después empezamos a reunirnos en el receso y, posteriormente, nos comenzamos a llevar muy bien con Logan. Cuando menos lo esperaba, ya éramos muy buenos amigos. Nosotros dos compartíamos un lazo de amistad más fuerte que con James o Carlos, y eso me gustaba porque podía estar más cerca de Logan.

Cuando llegó Gustavo Rocque a Minnesota para buscar a su nueva estrella que lo regresaría a la fama, James nos rogó para que lo acompañásemos a audicionar. Por mala suerte James fracasó, yo lo defendí y a Gustavo le gustó mi interpretación y mi actitud al cantar.

No quería ir porque era el sueño de James, no mío. Pero los tres me dijeron que debería ir, me dolió tanto cuando Logan me dijo que debería ir ya que me había enamorado de él desde que lo vi. Al final de todo accedí ir a Los Ángeles a grabar demos, pero no me iría sin mis mejores amigos y en especial sin mi amor platónico. Cuando Gustavo fue por mí para podernos ir, le dije que me iría solo si llevaba a mis amigos conmigo y nos convertía en una banda, lo cual aceptó de mala gana.

Cuando legamos a nuestro hotel Palm Woods -que es conocido como el hogar de las futuras estrellas- pude sentir celos cuando una chica de pelo ondulado llamada Camille Roberts se le acercó a Logan y empezó a coquetearle. Quería hacerle saber que él solo sería mío. Pero como no éramos ni novios, no lo hice.

Unos días después llegó al hotel una linda chica llamada Josephin Taylor, de la cual pude sentir una química con ella. Me empeñé en atraerla y un día después lo conseguí. Empecé a salir con Jo –como le gustaba que le llamaran- y pude ver que enserio le gustaba, así que decidí estar con ella… Pero aún tenía esos sentimientos por Logan. Pero al ver que Logan estaba saliendo con Camille, no me quedó más remedio que seguir con Jo.

Cuando Jo y yo llevábamos alrededor de un año de relación –en el transcurso me logré enamorar de ella- me dijo que le habían ofrecido un papel en una película en Nueva Zelanda. No quería retenerla de realizar sus sueños, pero tampoco quería dejarla ir. Conversé con ella para hacerle saber que lo mejor para ella era ir y hacer el papel. Ella tampoco quería irse y me dijo que habría otras oportunidades, a lo cual yo le respondí que oportunidades como esa solo vienen una vez en la vida. Y al terminar ese día, ella estaba en un vuelo de avión directo hacia Nueva Zelanda.

El rompimiento me dejo en una profunda depresión. Pero tenía a mis amigos al lado y gracias a ellos lo logré superar; especialmente me ayudó Logan. Al regresar a mi estado normal, pensé en que tal vez podía hacer mi movimiento en Logan, pero él estaba en una rara relación con Camille lo cual me puso algo triste.

Un tiempo después llegó Lucy Stone, era una chica muy bonita, extravagante y dulce; a pesar de ser ruda y muy testaruda. Noté que le atraía a Lucy y ella también me atraía un poco, pero los sentimientos hacia a Logan seguían presentes. Ahora no sé con quién estar.

Lucy: la chica maravillosa, amable, dulce y rockera que nos apoyaba en nuestras travesuras y además le atraía.

Logan: El chico del cual he estado enamorado desde hace dos años, el niño inteligente, guapo, cariñoso y mi dulce conejito… Además no sabía si yo le atraía, lo cual me parecería extraño ya que no es gay o bisexual.

Ahora este es mi dilema, no sé quién me gusta más… Solo espero que el tiempo pueda demostrarme cual es mejor para mí, Lucy o… _Logan_.

* * *

**A/N: Bien he aquí el segundo capítulo. ¿Les gusta? Pues porque hay más por venir. Debo decir que los siguientes capítulos serán una adaptación de los episodios de 'Big Time Returns' hasta 'Big Time Decision'**

**Si me dan un Review me harán feliz y puede que con más Reviews actualice con mayor frecuencia del que ya establecí.**

**¡Por favor R&R!**

**Nos vemos la próxima ;)**


	3. Big Time Returns

**A/N: Bien, como había dicho en mi capítulo anterior, esto es una adaptación del episodio de 'Big Time Returns'. La adaptación no será muy distinta al episodio original pero tiene algunas extensiones.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Mis adaptaciones no pueden ser las mejores, pero espero disfruten esta y las demás que voy a hacer.**

**Sin más que decir, me voy para que puedan leer.**

* * *

Era un día soleado, el cielo estaba despejado mientras los rayos del Sol atravesaban a las nubes. Los pájaros volaban en pequeñas parvadas de un lugar hacia otro en el maravilloso día que transcurría en la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Las personas caminaban muy a prisa sobre las calles para poder llegar a sus destinos con algo de tiempo. El tráfico automovilístico se movía rápido, pero aún así en ciertas ocasiones no era suficiente por el cual se detenían. Los claxons se escuchaban por todas partes en la gran ciudad.

En el hotel de Palm Woods todos estaban haciendo sus cosas individuales. Unas personas estaban en la piscina, otros jugaban en el parque, otras estaban ensayando para sus próximas audiciones… En fin, todos estaban haciendo una cosa distinta en lugares distintos.

Pero en donde se lograba ver más gente era en el vestíbulo, en donde los amigos y conocidos de los chicos de Big Time Rush esperaban su regreso de su gira de nombre 'Better With U'. Todos estaban ahí parados con carteles de 'Bienvenidos BTR', 'Feliz Regreso a Casa' y otros tipos de mensaje de alegría a los chicos.

No muy lejos de ahí estaba el autobús de nuestros cantantes. Los cuatro eran muy buenos amigos, pero como toda buena amistad siempre deben tener sus riñas.

-¡Carlos, siéntate!- James le dijo a su amigo latino para que se lograra tranquilizar y lo dejara leer en paz su revista de 'Moda de Hombre'.

-¡Pero estoy ABURRIDO!- Carlos grito en un gemido la última palabra.

-Todos lo estamos, pero eso no te da razón para que brinques alrededor de todo el autobús.- Kendall dijo para que no empezaran una pelea, como siempre lo hacían.

-¡Agh! Eso lo dices porque tu sí traes por lo menos tu iPhone para poder ir escuchando música.- Se quejó el latino apuntando al teléfono del rubio.

-Bueno eso también fue tu error. Antes de que nos fuéramos a la gira te pregunté si llevabas todo lo necesario para poder ducharte, vestirte y no aburrirte.- El genio del grupo dijo desde su litera al tiempo que bajaba a su lado el libro de medicina que estaba leyendo en esos momentos.

-Eso lo sé Logan. Pero no creí que me pudiese aburrir tanto en tan poco tiempo.- Carlos seguía quejándose porque era el único que no había llevado nada para poder matar el aburrimiento.

-Toma, usa mi teléfono y mis auriculares para que puedas entretenerte y así no nos meteremos en una discusión.- Kendall dijo mientras se quitaba sus auriculares para posteriormente entregárselos, junto con su teléfono, a Carlos.

-De acuerdo, gracias Kendall.- El latino extendió sus manos para poder agarrar los aparatos electrónicos de las manos de Kendall.

Logan sonrío ante tal vista. Siempre se sentía conmovido cuando Kendall renunciaba, temporalmente, a sus cosas para poder hacer felices a sus amigos y familiares.

La razón por la cual a Logan le conmovía esto era porque estaba enamorado de su líder de banda, Kendall Knight. Logan no podía entender la razón por la cual estaba enamorado, pero tampoco retenía esos sentimientos. Logan estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no vio que una mano se pasaba enfrente de su cara para poder llamar su atención.

-¿Logan?- Kendall le preguntó, pero el genio no salió de sus pensamientos.

-¿Logan?- Probó James esta vez, no obtuvo resultado.

-¿Logan?- Ahora fue Carlos, obteniendo el resultado anterior.

-¡LOGAN?- Kendall le dio una suave bofetada al pálido para ver si podía reaccionar, lo consiguió.

-¡QUÉ? ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó un poco perturbado.

-Nada amigo, solo que parecía como que tu mente se fue durante un tiempo largo.- Kendall le explicó, un poco más cerca de lo habitual.

Logan se ruborizó al ser encontrado en un momento de profunda reflexión. -Lo siento chicos.-

-No te preocupes Loges, ya casi llegamos.- El dijo el chico bonito para tranquilizar a su joven amigo.

Transcurrieron cerca de 15 minutos para que el autobús se detuviera enfrente de Palm Woods. Los chicos agarraron sus bolsas de lona con todas sus pertenencias antes de descender. Los cuatro se posicionaron en la acera de la calle para poder reflexionar antes de entrar en el hotel.

-Bien, estamos de regreso.- Dijo el líder.

-Así es.- Dijeron al unísono los otros tres.

-Bien, véanle el lado bueno. Somos más famosos y quizá más admirados en el hotel.- James dijo con un poco de arrogancia.

-Tiene razón. Tal vez con ello por fin podré conseguir una cita con alguna de las Jennifers.- Carlos dijo con su entusiasmo habitual.

-Bien, tal vez si tengan razón. Pero debo hablar con Camille sobre ciertas cosas.- Logan dijo sin nada de emoción en su voz.

Cuando Kendall escuchó lo que dijo Logan, pudo sentir celos dirigidos a la chica de cabello ondulado. Respiró un poco para lograr contener sus emociones antes de hablar. -Bien, ya que todos aclaramos lo que vamos a hacer, creo que sería el mejor momento para poder entrar.- El rubio empezó a dirigirse a las puertas con sus amigos detrás de él.

Al entrar, los cuatro se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que la mayoría de los residentes de Palm Woods estaban en el vestíbulo sosteniendo pancartas de bienvenida a la vez que gritaban un 'Bienvenido a casa Big Time Rush'. Su felicidad se vio interrumpida cuando el señor Bitters apareció con un carro, tipo turístico, enfrente de ellos. Llevaba consigo muchas personas que querían conocerlos, lo cual los asustó y salieron corriendo al estacionamiento y tomar otra vía para poder llegar a su apartamento.

Mientras se dirigían al apartamento, Logan iba tramando un plan, en el cual le ayudaría Camille, para poder llamar la atención de Kendall. Al llegar, todo lo tenía planeado… solo le faltaba una excusa para poder irse.

-¡Hemos regresado!- Los cuatro hombres jóvenes gritaron como un saludo dirigido a la mamá y la hermana del rubio al entrar.

-¿Es necesario hacer tanto ruido?- Les pregunta la niña pre-adolescente.

-Vamos, se que nos extrañaron.- Le dice Kendall a su hermanita.

-Silencio… Ahora dale un abrazo a tu madre.- Le dice Jennifer mientras estiraba sus brazos a su único hijo en espera de un abrazo.

Kendall deja caer su bolsa de lona, los otros hacen lo mismo, antes de dirigirse a su mamá y darle un fuerte abrazo. Se aparta de ella y se dirige a su hermana para pasar su mano con cariño en la cima de su cabeza en especie de un saludo.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo les fue en la gira?- Les pregunta la señora Knight en espera de buenas noticias.

Antes de que alguien empezase a narrar todo, Logan aprovechó esto para poder salir del apartamento sin levantar sospechas. Se dirigió a un montón de artículos de hockey para empezar a colocárselos. -Me gustaría mucho decir cómo nos fue pero… Necesito hacer otras cosas.- Al terminar de colocarse todas las prendas, giró para encarar a la puerta de entrada en la espera de Camille para darle un beso de bienvenida. Pero Logan solo lo hacía para que no fuese tan extraño debido a que todos sabían que le gustaba a Camille.

Cuando todos veían a Logan con los ojos cerrados, los brazos abiertos, los labios fruncidos y ver que no pasaba nada, Carlos decidió hablarle. -¿Qué estás haciendo amigo?- Le preguntó muy confundido.

-Esperaba a que Camille entrara y se arrojara a mí para darme un beso de bienvenida como lo había hecho el año anterior.- Les explico tratando de ser lo más convincente. Al darse cuenta de que todos habían caído en su mentira, aprovecho esto como su oportunidad para salir. -Como Camille no vino a verme, creo que lo más conveniente será irla a buscar.- Se dirigió a la puerta vestido de portero de hockey, la abrió y se fue en busca de Camille.

-Bien, como Logan se fue en busca de Camille, creo que iré en busca de una de las Jennifers.- Carlos dice al tiempo que se quitaba su chaqueta.

Kendall tratando de superar todos sus celos porque Logan se fue en busca de Camille, decidió hacerle una pregunta. -¿Aún sigues empeñado con ellas?- Lo hizo en un tono entrañable.

-Sí…- Dice en un tono triste. -¡Adiós!- Con eso último sale del apartamento.

-¡JA! Ahora Logan va tras Camille y Carlos por las Jennifers.- El chico bonito dice caminando al congelador para obtener una botella de agua. -Eso me deja libre el camino para poder estar con el amor de mi vida... Lucy.- Dice en un tono desafiante dirigido a Kendall.

-Lucy ¿es el amor de tu vida?- El rubio le pregunta con cara confundida, ya que nunca había oído a James decir eso, mientras su familia se posicionaba a sus costados.

-Ella es linda, amable, inteligente… y sí.- James dijo después de beber un poco de su agua. -Y pongo en ella un Dib.- Dice apuntándolo.

-James, tal vez podamos poner Dibs en la comida, artículos, ropa… pero no en las chicas.- Le dice el rubio tratando de amortiguar lo que sabía que se avecinaba.

-Esto es diferente… y necesitamos hablar en privado.- Dijo en tono serio.

Los Knight se sorprendieron por eso. -De acuerdo cariño, creo que debemos irnos.- Dice la señora Knight agarrando el brazo de Katie. -Uhh van a pelear.- Es lo único que dice Katie antes de ser arrastrada por su madre fuera del apartamento.

Kendall y James se les quedan mirando mientras las veían salir. Cuando se perdieron de vista, volvieron a verse directamente a los ojos. Como Kendall no quería meterse en problemas con su amigo, decidió tomar la iniciativa para explicar que lo que hacía no era correcto.

-Bien James, debo decir que lo que haces no es bueno para ti ni para las chicas.- Dice acercándose un poco.

-¡Oh! Deja que te recuerde el tratado.- James dice antes de tirar de una pequeña cuerda junto a él para revelar su famoso ´Rules Of Dibs´. -Bien, según tu, Logan, Carlos y yo acordamos que podríamos poner Dibs en comida, ropa, videojuegos y…- Apuntó a un lugar brillante en el papel. -Chicas.-

-Sé lo que acordamos, pero no creo que…- Kendall trató de hablar pero fue cortado por James.

-Lo siento Kendall, pero eso ya lo acordamos.- El bonito dice en tono dramático antes de beber más de su agua.

-De acuerdo.- Es lo que dice el ojiverde antes de salir del apartamento.

* * *

Logan se dirigió directamente al apartamento de Camille. Al llegar, golpeó un poco desesperado la puerta con tal de que Camille saliera más rápido. Escuchó unos pasos detrás de la puerta antes de que la perilla girara y revelara a Camille.

-¡Logan, has vuelto!- La chica de cabello ondulado tira del genio en un fuerte y caluroso abrazo, a pesar de que era un poco incómodo con todas las cosas que el pálido llevaba puestas.

El joven genio le devolvió el abrazo, después de unos minutos se apartó para poder ver a la chica directamente a los ojos antes de hablar. -Camille, necesito tu ayuda.- Dice con la intensión de entablar una conversación.

-¿Con qué?- Le pregunta, dejándolo ir totalmente.

-Con Kendall.- Susurra el nombre.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Le pregunta con un poco de confusión.

-Necesito que me ayudes a que se fije en mí.- Le dice al tiempo que ponía sus ojos de cachorro y su sonrisa torcida, sabía que Camille no se resistiría a esas dos cosas que usaba para obtener apoyo cuando lo requería.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, accede con la petición. -Bien, pasa.- Le dice asiéndose a un lado para que el niño 'grande' entrara y se sentase en uno de los sofás. Cerró la puerta y encaró al pálido para poder escuchar su 'malvado' plan. -Así que, ¿Con qué quieres que te ayude?- Le pregunta, tomando asiento a su lado.

Logan duda un poco antes de hablar. -Quería que me ayudaras a alertarme cuando Kendall estuviera cerca de mí.- Dice como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo. Viendo que Camille no entendía porque quería ayuda con eso, decidió proseguir con su explicación. -Así cuando él pasara cerca de mí, podría hacer algo para llamar su atención.- Termina su explicación haciendo énfasis en 'llamar su atención'.

La chica podía notar que el genio estaba desesperado por conseguir a alguien que le ayudase, pero también podía notar que sus intenciones eran buenas debido a que lo único que quería era la atención de su enamorado. -Muy bien Logie, te ayudaré.- Camille notó que Logan frunció el entrecejo al pronunciar su apodo. -¿Qué ocurre?- Le pregunta un poco alarmada.

-Casi nada. Es solo... Kendall es el único que me dice así.- El chico pálido pone una cara de tonto enamorado al decir el nombre de su amor.

Camille sacude su cabeza y se ríe ligeramente al ver la actitud de Logan. El genio se percata de esto. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Lo dice un poco frustrado. La muchacha deja de reír. -No es nada, es solo que me pareció lindo la cara que pusiste al mencionar el nombre de Kendall.- Logan siente que sus mejillas arden en la vergüenza y baja la mirada para que no lo notase. -Vamos Logan, eso es muy lindo. No debería avergonzarte que te pongas como tonto cuando mencionan su nombre.- Camille le da un suave apretón en su hombro.

Cuando el genio siente que sus mejillas ya no están sonrosadas, decide subir su mirada. -Bien, ahora debemos irnos para poder conseguir todo lo necesario para poner en marcha mi plan.- Dice al tiempo que se levanta del sofá.

-Ah ¿Logan?- Dice Camille tímidamente.

-¿Sí?- Se gira para poder verla.

-Tal vez deberías quitarte todo eso antes de irnos.- Camille apunta a todos los artículos que Logan llevaba puesto.

-Oh sí. Iré al apartamento a quitarme todo esto y regresaré por ti para que podamos ir a comprar.- Dice mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-De acuerdo. Cuando llegues estaré lista para que podamos ir a comprar todo lo necesario.- Camille dice con un poco de picardía en su voz.

Logan se sonroja al notar el tono de la chica. -Regreso más tarde.- Con eso último, salió del apartamento para poder ir al suyo.

* * *

Kendall iba muy absorto en sus pensamientos acerca de James. ¿Por qué insinuaría que Lucy le gustaba? Bueno, en realidad le atraía un poco. Pero él está enamorado del genio.

Se dirigió al elevador, entró y pulso el botón para ir al vestíbulo. _¿Por qué se me hace difícil decirle a Logan que me gusta_? Pensaba el rubio con fastidio. Salió de sus pensamientos al oír el timbre del elevador en señal de llegada a su destino. Salió muy lentamente, aún pensando. _¿Qué debo de hacer para poder confesarle mis sentimientos?_

Dio unos pasos más hasta sentir que era derribado por alguien más. Al abrir los ojos, notó que era la chica que le estaba causando conflictos con James.

-Hola.- Dijo Lucy un poco apenada.

-Hola.- Kendall respondió un poco confundido por el tono de la rockera.

Lucy se levantó del pecho de Kendall y luego le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. -Entonces ¿qué haces?- Lucy dijo incómoda tratando de establecer una conversación.

-Lucy, debo decirte que no puedo hablarte.-

-¿Pero…?- La rockera se vio interrumpida cuando el ojiverde le puso una de sus manos enfrente de su cara.

-No digas más. Me voy.- Con eso, el rubio salió corriendo hacia la salida.

Lucy estaba confundida por el comportamiento del líder de Big Time Rush, pues nunca lo había visto que actuara de esa forma. Su duda se despejó cuando el señor Bitters se le acercó, con su camión turístico, y dijo -Parece que esta chica está haciendo que Kendall y James entren en una discusión.- Al oír eso, Lucy salió en busca de Kendall para que pudiesen hablar.

Kendall no sabía adónde ir, por lo que regresó al vestíbulo y se metió en el armario del señor Bitters para que Lucy no lo encontrase. Transcurrieron cerca de diez minutos para salir, a sabiendas que la rockera ya no estaba cerca. Salió corriendo para tratar de no ser visto por Lucy, él quería ir al parque. Mientras Kendall iba corriendo por la piscina, era un camino más rápido de llegar al parque, notó que Logan estaba ahí acostado en una cama de playa, sin camisa. Al verlo, rápidamente se escondió en uno de los matorrales para poder admirar el pálido cuerpo de su amigo genio. Podía ver sus pectorales, sus bíceps y su abdomen. Kendall estaba, prácticamente, babeando por la visión que tenía de frente. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para apartar la mirada de Logan y poder irse al parque. Logan ya le había causado estragos en su cabeza, ahora necesitaba ir al parque para poder relajarse.

* * *

Logan regresó al apartamento para poder quitarse todos los artilugios de hockey. Al entrar, vio que James estaba ahí, tomando con furia agua de una botella. No le gusta ver así a sus amigos, por lo que se le acercó al bonito para hablarle.

-¿Qué te ocurre James?- Le preguntó al lado de un rincón -de donde había agarrado todos su artículos- para empezar a quitarse el traje.

Al parecer, fue la primera vez que James notó que Logan estaba en el apartamento. -No es nada amigo.- Dice con voz un poco apagada.

El genio notó esto y prosiguió en busca de las razones por las cuales estaba así. -Vamos James, confía en mí. No diré nada si eso es lo que te preocupa.- Al terminar de hablar, Logan ya no tenía puesto nada que tuviese que ver con el hockey.

-Es Kendall… y Lucy.- Dijo el chico bonito mirando directamente al genio a los ojos.

Logan sintió una punzada en su corazón al escuchar el nombre de Kendall y Lucy en un tono de tristeza, pensando que eran cómplices en algo. -¿Qué ocurre con ellos?- Se colocó enfrente del mostrador para poder verlo mejor.

-Puse un Dib en Lucy, pero creo que Kendall no respeta eso.- Lo dijo aún más triste que antes.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Pues, empezó a decir que eso no era correcto, a lo que le hice recordar nuestras reglas conforme a los Dibs. Al final lo aceptó, pero salió enojado.-

-Bueno, es que lo que hacemos no es bueno para los demás.- Dijo Logan bajando un poco la mirada.

-¡Estás de acuerdo con él?- James le pregunta en estado de shock.

El genio se encoje de hombros. -Solo decía. Tal vez lo único que Kendall quería era que pudieras atraer a Lucy sin la necesidad de usarlos.- Trató de explicarle lo más claro posible.

-Creo que tienes razón, gracias amigo.- James le da una sonrisa sincera.

-No hay problema. Ahora si me disculpas, saldré con Camille.- Logan dice mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿Es una cita?- Le pregunta pícaramente.

-No, solo iremos a comprar.- Le contesta antes de salir.

-¡Que te diviertas!- El pálido escucha gritar a James, notando que probablemente tenía un sonrisa en su rostro al decirlo.

Al llegar a la puerta del 4J, notó que estaba un poco abierta. Empujo la madera para ver el interior, recibiendo la vista de Camille con una pequeña bolsa en sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso?- Le pregunta mientras se acerca a ella.

Camille deja escapar un pequeño grito. -Me asustaste.- Le da un pequeño empujón a Logan en el hombro.

-Lo siento, la puerta estaba abierta.- Dice sobando su hombro. -Entonces ¿qué es eso?- Dice apuntando a la bolsa.

-Mientras te fuiste, recordé que tenía algunos comunicadores en algún lugar, por lo que los busqué por unos minutos antes de encontrarlos.- La chica abre la bolsa para revelar los comunicadores en ella. -Podríamos usarlos para llevar a cabo más fácilmente tus planes.- Sonríe en el pensamiento de que podrían tratar los planes de Logan.

-¡Oh, eso es fascinante!- Dice el genio al tomar un comunicador.

-Así que ¿Cuál es el plan?- Camille le pregunta al encender el otro aparato.

Logan se sonroja. -La verdad, no tengo idea.-

-Entonces ¿cómo piensas hacer esto!-

-Bueno, si tenía un plan, pero lo encontré un poco vergonzoso al final.- Logan se rascaba su nuca con la intención de que Camille no le cuestionase.

-¿Cuál era tu plan?-

-Era acostarme en una cama de las que hay en la piscina, sin camisa. Esperando que Kendall pasara casualmente por ahí y me viese.- Logan parecía un tomate al terminar de hablar.

Camille se rió un poco. -¡Woow, Logan! No creí que fueses tan atrevido.-

-¿Me vas a ayudar?- Logan dice un poco enojado, pero aún así estaba avergonzado.

-Tranquilo tomatito, te ayudaré.- Camille toma su brazo para jalarlo a la puerta y luego empujarlo hacia afuera.

-Creí que me ayudarías.- Dijo al notar que Camille no lo seguía.

-Sí te ayudaré. Pero debes ponerte tu traje de baño antes de llevar a cabo tu plan.- Dice con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Logan comprende lo que decía y se retiró a su apartamento para poder cambiarse.

**_*Minutos Después*_**

Logan toca la puerta de Camille, solo llevaba puesto su traje de baño y unas sandalias. La chica abrió la puerta para poder ver a Logan.

-¡Woow Logan! Te ves caliente, estoy segura que Kendall no se podrá resistir a ti cuando te vea.- Dice Camille mientras cerraba su puerta detrás de ella.

Logan se sonroja ante el cumplido. -Gracias ¿Nos vamos?- Dice ofreciéndole su musculoso brazo.

-Claro ¿Llevas tu comunicador?-

-Claro.- Dice Logan tomándolo de uno de sus bolsillos.

Los dos se dirigían al elevador para poder ir al vestíbulo. Al llegar, descendieron y fueron directamente a la piscina.

-Bien, Logan ahora ponte tu comunicador.- Le dice Camille poniéndose el suyo en la oreja.

-De acuerdo.- Lo saca de su bolsillo para hacer lo mismo.

-¿Me oyes?- Pregunta Camille al pulsar el pequeño botón con tal de verificar si funcionaban correctamente.

-Fuerte y claro.- Le afirma el chico sin camisa.

-Ahora me ocultaré en uno de los arbustos. Cuando vea a Kendall pasar por aquí, te avisaré para que actúes de forma sexy con la intención de llamar su atención.- Le explica con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, me iré a acostar en una de las camas.- Le dice el genio yendo al lugar en cuestión.

Transcurrieron unos pocos minutos antes de que Camille notara a Kendall, quien se acercaba a entrar al lugar de la piscina.

-Logan, Kendall se está acercando.- Le dice en un tono bajo para no ser vista.

Logan no le contestó, solo toma su pose con la que estaba seguro podría llamar su atención. Camille nota un cambio de actitud en Kendall al ver a Logan. Pensaba que el plan había funcionado, pero eso cambió cuando vio a Kendall correr y ocultarse en un arbusto no muy lejos de ella.

-Logan, Kendall te está viendo desde uno de los arbustos. Haz algunas poses sexys, pero se sutil.- Le dice con el conocimiento de que Logan era la persona menos sutil que conocía.

Logan hizo su mejor intento de hacer sus poses sin verse forzado. Camille estaba al tanto de si Kendall lo veía y de que las poses fuesen sutiles. Después de unos minutos, divisó que los arbustos se movían y vio a Kendall salir con rumbo al parque. No quería decirle al chico enamorado que Kendall se había ido, pero sabía que eso era lo mejor.

-Logan, Kendall se ha ido.- Le dice con tono triste.

Logan dejó de hacer sus movimientos, llevó una de sus manos al comunicador para pulsar el botón y luego hablar. -¿Lo hice tan mal?- Dice con una voz quebrantada.

-No creo eso, tal vez tenía que ir a otro lado.- Camille trató de tranquilizarlo.

-Espero tengas razón.- Logan baja su mano de su oreja y se levanta -con mirada al suelo- para regresar otra vez a su apartamento, mientras contenía las lágrimas de decepción.

* * *

Kendall iba caminando muy relajadamente por el parque, pero eso terminó cuando Lucy apareció por detrás de él gritándole que se detuviera. Como enfrentarla era el medio más fácil y rápido de acabar con esto, se dio la vuelta para hablar con ella.

-¿Sí Lucy?-

-Explícame porque hago que James y tu estén en una discusión.- Dice arrugando su entrecejo y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Kendall necesitaba explicarle la razón, pero estaban en el parque y corría el riesgo de que James los escuchase. La tomo por los hombros y la situó detrás de un árbol para proseguir a contestar.

-Lucy, la razón por la cual no puedo hablarte es…- Se detuvo para verificar que James no estuviera cerca. -Es porque James puso un Dib en ti.-

Lucy puso mala cara, no creía que la viesen como un artículo. -¿Me puso un Dib?- Preguntó en un tono molesto.

-Así es, es por eso que debo mantenerme alejado de ti.- Le explico tratando de que Lucy no se enfadara con él.

-Oh, entonces yo puedo poner un Dib en ti ¿cierto?-

-¿Qué? ¡No!-

Lucy toma el brazo de Kendall y tira de él para ser visibles a las otras personas que se encontraban cerca. Cuando estuvo segura de que todos los veían, les gritó a las chicas. -¡Miren todas, este es Kendall Knight y pongo un Dib sobre él, así que no se le acerquen!-

-¡Qué te pasa?- Dijo Kendall a sabiendas de que James aparecería en cualquier momento.

-Como James puso un Dib en mi, pensé ¿por qué yo no en ti?- Le dijo como si fuese la cosa más lógica en el momento.

Kendall percato a James detrás de Lucy con una mirada asesina. Dejo escapar un suspiro antes de decir. -Ahora debo de correr alrededor de todo Palm Woods en ropa interior… O como me gusta llamarlo, 95% desnudo.- La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un asentimiento de James. Con su pesar, se desvistió hasta solo quedar en bóxers y correr alrededor de todo el hotel para luego llegar otra vez al apartamento.

* * *

Logan caminaba muy lentamente al apartamento con la mirada puesta en el suelo. Se sentía como un tonto por hacer todas esas cosas y obtener un resultado nulo. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que por lo menos Kendall le diría un cumplido, pero no sucedió así. Al entrar al 2J, se dirigió directamente a su habitación compartida con Kendall. Entro y se metió así como estaba en su cama. Quería llorar, pero se forzaba a no hacerlo debido a que él mismo había conseguido lo que le sucedió.

Unos minutos pasaron cuando escuchó que alguien entró en su habitación. Al erguirse para ver de quién se trataba, se sonrojó con la vista. Era Kendall en nada más que bóxers. Podía ver sus musculosos brazos, su pecho tonificado, su marcado abdomen y sus fuertes piernas. Dejó de observarlo cuando el rubio se giró hacia él.

-¿Qué haces aquí amigo?- Le preguntó Kendall notablemente incómodo.

-Solo quería descansar un poco.- Le contesta el genio tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Antes de que el rubio pudiese decir algo más, el moreno le preguntó. -¿Por qué estás solo en bóxers?-

Al perecer Kendall vuelve a recordar cuál era el estado de su ropa. -Oh… Estoy así porque rompí un Dib y tuve que correr a través de todo Palm Woods.- Kendall se dirige a su armario para poder sacar un nuevo conjunto de ropa para ponérsela.

Logan se queda mirando a su líder como se pasea en bóxers en toda su habitación. Reprendiéndose de verlo, apartó su mirada antes de llamar su atención. -¿Y qué Dib rompiste?- Le preguntó conteniendo la necesidad de verlo, sabía que no se detendría.

-El Dib de las chicas.- Dice poniéndose unos pantalones negros ajustados.

El pálido sentía que su corazón se encogía por lo dicho del rubio. -¿Y qué chica es?- Trató de mantener oculta su tristeza, afortunadamente lo consiguió.

-Lucy.- Dijo abotonándose una camisa verde militar.

El chico genio sintió celos. -Oh.-

-Ahora debo arreglar todo esto. Nos vemos Logie.- Dice el ojiverde antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Logan no lo soportó más y se puso a llorar mientras se lamentaba por sí mismo. -¿Por qué Kendall?- Tomó una posición fetal. -¿Por qué no puedes mirarme como lo haces con Lucy?- Dejó que sus lágrimas viajaran por sus mejillas antes de levantarse y meterse en el baño para tomar una ducha, con la esperanza de que se llevara todo su dolor.

* * *

Kendall se fue en busca de Lucy para explicarle que todo era una tontería. Al encontrarla en la piscina, con un montón de artículos que contenían su cara y su nombre, decidió que este era el momento más oportuno ya que James no se encontraba cerca.

-Lucy, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-

-Claro cariño.- Le dice la rockera en tono dulce.

-No me llames cariño, ahora vamos al vestíbulo.- Le dice yendo al lugar en cuestión.

Al llegar, espero que Lucy estuviese al alcance para que lo lograra escuchar. -Lucy, esto que estás haciendo es muy tonto. Debo decir que trataré de convencer a James de quitar ese Dib de ti.- Le dice con desesperación con el conocimiento de que James lo obligaría a correr otra vez por todo Palm Woods en bóxers.

-Te tengo un trato, si convences a James de quitarme este estúpido Dib, yo misma me aseguraré de quitar el mío de ti ¿de acuerdo?- Le dice en un tono negociante.

-Gracias Lucy, eres muy linda.- Y decía en serio la parte de linda, después de todo sí le atraía un poco, pero instantáneamente se arrepintió cuando vio a James aparecer de la nada. Lucy se percató de esto. -¿95% desnudo otra vez?- James asiente con la cabeza. -Sí.- Contesta Kendall empezando a desvestirse. Gracias a que se encontraban en el vestíbulo, podía correr únicamente en el hotel.

**_*Minutos Después*_**

Kendall volvió a vestirse y salir a la sala de estar para conversar –otra vez- con James.

-Amigo por favor, debes quitar ese Dib de Lucy.- Le dice con desesperación.

-No.- Fue la simple respuesta del chico bonito.

-Por favor James, nunca habíamos discutido así y mucho menos por una chica.- Kendall trató de ser razonable. Al ver que la postura de James no cambiaba, no tuvo más remedio que sacar su mejor arma: La amistad. -James.- Dijo su nombre para llamar su atención, funcionó. -No quiero que nuestra amistad se vea arruinada por una situación así, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de no arruinar nuestra larga amistad.- Dice de la forma más convincente posible, pero estaba diciendo la verdad.

James duda un momento antes de hablar. -Lo haré, por nuestra amistad.-

Kendall sonríe y sale del apartamento seguido de James para ir en busca de Lucy. Al encontrarla, otra vez en la piscina, Kendall la llama por su nombre ganando su atención.

-Lucy, James tiene algo que decirte.- Dice a la vez que empujaba al más alto hacia a la rockera.

James deja escapar un suspiro antes de hablar. -Lamento haber puesto un Dib en ti y por haber tratado de besarte.-

La expresión de la chica con mechones rojos en su cabello pareció suavizarse al escuchar esto. -No te preocupes James, es solo que me molesta mucho que las persona hagan eso conmigo.- Dijo dándole una sonrisa alegre. -Ahora, cumpliré mi palabra.- Dice dirigiendo su mirada al rubio. Toma su brazo y tira de él para situarlo a su lado. -¡Escuchen todas!- Dice para que todas las chicas la vieran. -Quito mi Dib sobre Kendall, ahora si pueden acercársele.- Al terminar, todas las chicas les dan una leve sonrisa.

-Entonces ¿Amigos?- Le pregunta James un poco apenado.

-Amigos.- Dice Lucy aún sonriendo, lo cual es raro. -Ahora si me disculpan, me tengo que ir.-

-Bien, eso fue muy fácil.- Dice James, girando para ver a Kendall de frente.

-Sí, fue muy sencillo.- Se inclina un poco sobre su lado derecho para ver más allá del hombro de James, solo para recibir la vista de Lucy dando la vuelta y hacerle un guiño. Regreso a su posición normal para hablar con James. -Estamos bien ¿Verdad?- Recibe un asentimiento. Vuelve a inclinarse y ve a Lucy mandándole una sonrisa y luego se va.

**_*Minutos Después*_**

Kendall y James regresan al apartamento en donde ven a Logan y Carlos. Antes de que uno de los chicos altos dijera algo, Carlos fue el primero en hablar.

-Chicos, debemos ir a una estación de radio.- Dice en camino a salir del 2J.

-¿Para qué?- Lo cuestionan los tres.

-Para una entrevista que Griffin nos organizó.- Dijo el latino saliendo por la puerta.

Los otros tres no dijeron nada y siguieron a su amigo que la mayoría del tiempo era muy imperativo. Al llegar a la puerta, Kendall y Logan querían salir al mismo tiempo y mientras luchaban por hacerlo, sus manos se tocaron haciendo que sintieran que un montón de fuegos artificiales estallaran dentro de sus cuerpos. No se miraron ni dijeron nada, solo se fueron al estacionamiento en donde estaban seguros que los esperaba una limusina para llevarlos a su siguiente parada en el día.

* * *

-Entonces Carlos ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?- Le pregunta el conductor del programa de radio, JoJo.

Carlos giró su vista para ver a Gustavo y Griffin gritándole para que escogieran su canción. Carlos lo mediata un poco antes de hablar.

-¿Quieres saber cuál es mi canción favorita?- JoJo asiente.

"Entonces te mostraré." Todos le dan una mirada extraña, menos sus amigos quienes ya sabían el plan de su amigo latino.

**_*Vídeo de Windows Down*_**

-Entonces ¿esa es tu canción favorita?- Le pregunta el conductor. Carlos ve a los dos productores quienes estaban con una cara en shock. -Sí.- Respondió suavemente. -Woow ¡Esa es una magnifica canción!- Grita a la vez que alza sus manos en el aire. Los productores le dan dos pulgares hacia arriba tranquilizando a Carlos. -Y lo escucharon aquí primero amigos. La canción favorita de Carlos lleva por nombre 'Windows Down'. Aquí ha acabado otro segmento mis amigos, hasta la próxima.- Dice JoJo por el micrófono antes de soltarlo y verlos de frente. -Fue un gusto tenerlos en mi programa chicos.- Dice dándoles una sonrisa.

-Gracias por darnos la oportunidad.- Le dicen amablemente.

-Bien chicos, espero poder verlos en otra ocasión.-

-Hasta luego y gracias.- Dicen los ex-jugadores de hockey, se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron del pequeño estudio.

-Chicos, eso estuvo maravilloso.- Los felicita Griffin.

-Sí perros, ahora pueden tomarse el resto del día sin ninguna preocupación.- Les dice Gustavo en camino a salir del edificio.

Los cuatro cantantes asienten y corren a la salida del edificio para subir a la limusina que los llevaría de regreso al hotel.

* * *

-¡Chicos esto lo tenemos que celebrar!- Les dice Kendall al entrar en el apartamento en donde su hermanita estaba sentada en un sofá jugando videojuegos.

-¡Claro que sí!- Grita Logan con ánimos.

-Y como muestra de que estoy muy feliz, les convidaré de mis dulces especiales.- Les dije al tiempo que toma una pequeña cesta en donde se encontraban los dulces.

-¡Oh! Para compartir tus dulces con nosotros, debes estar muy alegre Kendall.- Carlos dijo notablemente emocionado.

-Sí, pero antes de comer, James y yo debemos decirles algo.- Kendall dirige la mirada al chico bonito para ver si estaba de acuerdo.

-¿Qué es lo que tienen que decirnos?- Les preguntan los chicos de piel caramelo y pálida.

-James y yo acordamos que los Dib ya no podrán ser puestos en las chicas.- Dijo el líder tomando un plumón.

-Eso suena bien.- Concuerdan los chicos bajitos.

Kendall le entrega el plumón a James para rayar la palabra 'Girls' de la lista en señal de un retiro. James lo toma y sin dudar lo raya.

-Bien, ahora sí podemos comer los dulces.- Dijo el rubio dándole a cada uno una barra de chocolate.

Los cuatro los abrieron con desesperación antes de darles un gran mordisco a las barras.

-Si se dan cuenta de que esas barras son mías ¿cierto?- Les dice Katie sin moverse o apartar la mirada de su videojuego.

Los cuatro se quedan en shock y trataron de escupir el dulce.

-Ahora deberán correr alrededor de todo Palm Woods por comerse mis dulces, los cuales no les di.- Dice con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Los chicos no tuvieron más remedio que quitarse la ropa hasta solo quedar en bóxers antes de salir del apartamento y correr a través de todo Palm Woods. Cuando iban corriendo a través del parque, el señor Bitters apareció con su pequeño auto turístico y las personas empezaron a tomarles fotos mientras corrían. La señora Knight, montada a caballo, perseguía al auto del señor Bitters con la intención de que los dejara en paz.

Mientras corrían, Kendall no podía apartar la vista del cuerpo de Logan. Se veía tan adorable en bóxers. En la forma en que estaban vestidos, Kendall podía ver la amplia espalda del chico pálido, sus brazos musculosos y sus torneadas piernas. Cuando se tropezó, tuvo que apartar la vista de la maravillosa figura que tenía de frente para no hacerlo de nuevo.

Al regresar de nuevo al apartamento, los cuatro se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para poder ponerse algo de ropa. Logan y Carlos lo hicieron muy rápido ya que les daba vergüenza estar casi desnudos ante los demás. Kendall lo hizo más lento puesto a que lo había hecho tres veces solo hoy. James lo hizo lo más lento posible, él no sentía vergüenza de que lo vieran solo con sus bóxers a menos que lo hicieran las chicas.

Cuando acabaron, todos se reunieron en la sala para disponerse a ver una película. Todos estaban absortos en la película cuando oyeron que la puerta se abría. Todos giraron su vista para saber quién era y descubrieron que era la señora Knight, estaba un poco desarreglada y un poco sucia.

-Mamá ¿qué te pasó?- Le preguntó Kendall levantándose de su lugar en el sofá para ayudar a su madre.

-Tuve que atrapar al señor Bitters y obligarlo a que corriera a todas esas persona que llevaba en su carro turístico.- Dijo Jennifer aceptando la ayuda de su hijo.

-Gracias mamá.- Kendall se inclina y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-No hay problema cariño.- Jennifer toma la cara de su hijo y le da un beso en la frente. -Ahora iré a ducharme para luego preparar la cena.- Dijo empezando a ir a su habitación.

-Si quiere podría empezarla yo.- Dijo Logan tomando lugar al lado de Kendall.

-Eso estaría bien cariño.- Dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina para indicarle lo que necesitaría para preparar la cena.

Kendall esbozó una sonrisa al pensar en lo delicioso que sería la comida preparada por Logan. Empezó fantaseando en cómo se vería el moreno con un delantal y un gorro de cocina mientras se movía de un lado a otro en la cocina. Su fantasía se vio interrumpida cuando el genio le habló.

-Kendall ¿Te gustaría ayudarme?- Le preguntó con su sonrisa torcida en la cara.

Kendall amaba esa sonrisa y no pudo resistirse. -Seguro.- Se acercó a la cocina y se colocó al lado del pequeño. -¿Qué prepararás?- Le dijo observando todas las cosas que había en la barra.

-Tu mamá me dijo que preparara espaguetis con albóndigas.- Dijo Logan como empezó a seleccionar las especias indicadas.

-Podría hacer las albóndigas, en ocasiones ayudo a mi mamá con eso.- Kendall añadió en último momento para que el genio le permitiese hacer las esferas de carne, ama hacerlas.

-De acuerdo, mientras tanto haré los espaguetis.- Logan le dio los condimentos, la carne y un pequeño mazo para que lograra hacer las albóndigas.

Mientras Kendall amasaba la carne, no pudo resistirse de ver al chico pálido de hacer los espaguetis. Le parecía sexy la forma en que introducía los tomates en la licuadora para hacer la salsa y también la forma en que vaciaba los tallarines en la pequeña hoya con agua hirviendo. Al ver que Logan se percató de que lo estaba observando, bajó la mirada para ocultar su vergüenza.

-Kendall, yo diría que la carne está lo suficientemente suave para hacer las albóndigas.- Escuchó decir al genio de repente. Kendall notó que efectivamente la carne ya estaba muy suave. -Déjame ayudarte.- Logan se le acerca y toma la carne para volver a hacerla en una pequeña montaña, toma algunas especias y las rocía en la carne. Pasó uno de sus dedos para tomar una pequeña muestra y llevarla a sus labios para saborearla. -Creo que está bien ¿Tu qué piensas Kendall?- Cuando Kendall subió la vista, tenía de frente un dedo de Logan untado con carne. Vacilantemente unió sus labios al dedo para extraer la muestra. -Sí, está muy bien.- Dijo después de tragar.

Logan sacó de un gabinete dos pares de guantes blancos y le entregó uno a Kendall. Se los colocaron y prosiguieron a darle forma a la carne. -¿Por qué estabas tan distraído?- Le preguntó el genio al rubio.

-Solo pensaba en los eventos sucedidos el día de hoy.- Dijo tranquilamente, tratando de no parecer muy nervioso.

-¿Lo que sucedió con Lucy?- Le preguntó Logan.

Kendall no entendía el porqué, pero detectó un poco de celos en la voz de Logan. -Sí, es lo que sucedió hoy con James y Lucy.- Puso una bola a su lado. -Pero logramos arreglar todo.- Dijo felizmente.

-Eso es bueno, la amistad siempre es lo primero.- Kendall asintió.

Continuaron haciendo las albóndigas hasta que ya no hubo más carne. -Bien, ahora las pondré con los espaguetis para que logren cocerse.- Dijo el genio tomando la charola en donde habían colocado las esferas.

Kendall notó que Logan no la podía sostener del todo, por lo que se ofreció a ayudarle. -Dame la charola.- Logan protestó al principio, pero sabiendo que el rubio era muy testarudo accedió. Kendall sostenía la charola mientras el pálido introducía de una en una las pequeñas esferas. Cuando no hubo más, guardaron todas las cosas que habían utilizado para hacer la cena y luego se fueron a sentar con James, Carlos y Katie que aún veían la película.

Unos momentos antes de llegar al final de la película, la señora Knight salió de su habitación ahora limpia y fresca. Al verla, Logan le dijo que en unos cuantos minutos los espaguetis y las albóndigas estarían listas. La señora Knight le agradeció por haberla ayudado a preparar la cena.

Unos minutos después, la señora Knight les dijo que la cena estaba lista pero ninguno se levantó, querían ver el final de la película. El final fue horrible, consistía en un grito femenino en lo profundo de un bosque espeso y tenebroso.

Los cinco adolescentes se levantaron de sus asientos y se sentaron en los de madera en la cocina. La señora Knight le sirvió a cada uno una porción adecuada de espaguetis con albóndigas y en la cima estaba forrado de una gran capa de queso mozzarella. Cuando todos los probaron, gimieron de lo rico que estaba.

-Woow chicos, está delicioso.- Dijo la señora Knight una vez tragó su bocado.

-Están muy ricos.- Dijo Carlos antes de proseguir a comer.

-Están tan deliciosos que no me importaría comer otra porción.- Dijo James ganándose una mirada de todos, debido a que le gustaba mantener su cuerpo.

-En serio deben estar deliciosos para que James diga algo así.- Kendall dijo haciendo que todos se rieran, claro excepto James.

-Saben, deberían por lo menos hacernos la cena.- Dijo Katie mientras miraba a su hermano mayor y a Logan.

-No estoy seguro, nunca he sido un buen chef.- Dijo Logan tratando de no sonrojarse por los halagos recibidos.

-¿Estás bromeando? Cocinas muy bien.- Dijo Carlos haciendo que James, Katie y la señora Knight asintieran.

-Bueno tal vez pueda hacer la cena.- Antes de decir lo siguiente, tuvo que pensarlo dos veces. -Pero solo si Kendall me ayuda.- Todos lo miraban con incertidumbre. -Bueno, él me ayudo hoy a preparar la cena.- Trató de explicar para que no se viera extraño.

-De acuerdo, te ayudaré Logie.- Kendall dijo mientras ponía un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. -O debería decir ¿_Chef_?- Se río al decir esto. Logan lo empujo de manera amistosa.

Cuando todos acabaron, los chicos se fueron a ver otra película a la sala mientras la señora Knight y su hija lavaban los platos. Dos horas después, todos estaban cansados por lo que se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

Cuando Kendall y Logan entraron en su habitación, Kendall habló. -Entonces _Chef_, ¿Qué haremos el día de mañana?- Dijo empezando a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama.

-No me llames _Chef _y la verdad no sé Kendall, estoy muy cansado para pensar eso ahora mismo.- El pequeño se puso su pijama y luego se metió en su cómoda cama.

Kendall se subió a su propia cama. -Bueno, supongo que no importa. Quedará delicioso como los espaguetis de hoy, _Chef._- Kendall se rió al decir la última palabra.

-Buenas Noches, Kendall.- Logan se tapó con su sabana y le dio la espalda al rubio.

Kendall se acostó sobre su espalda mirando al techo. -Buenas Noches, Logie.-

* * *

**A/N: No pensé que tuviese 7669 palabras... Pero espero que les haya gustado mi adaptación. Debo decir que 'Big Time Decision' será la última adaptación y que tal vez mis otras adaptaciones no sean tan largas como lo es ésta debido a que en los episodios no ponían distintos escenarios.**

**¡Por favor R&R! ñ_ñ**

**A/N: ¡Ohh, casi lo olvido! Esta es una historia inspirada en 'Betrayed' by BTRobsession. No será similar pero la haré con base a ella ya que tiene mucho drama y dolor.**

**Hasta la próxima ;)**


	4. Bel Air Rush

**A/N: Bien, aqui tienen un nuevo capítulo de su Fic favorito (eso quiero creer). Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que estén leyendo esto, hacen que me sienta feliz :)**

**ACLARACIÓN: **_RocKath Girl_ **no será igual a** _Betrayed_**...** **pero no se salvará del dolor y el drama.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Mis adaptaciones no podrán ser las mejores, pero pongo mi mayor esfuerzo por hacerlas interesantes.**

**Disfruta :)**

* * *

Era otro día soleado en la concurrida ciudad de Los Ángeles. Las aves estaban felices, las familias adultas caminaban por las calles con sus hijos a sus lados y las jóvenes familias iban de la mano de sus pequeños hijos. En fin, el día era hermosamente perfecto.

Cerca de las 8:00 a.m. el Sol daba su resplandor sobre el hotel de Palm Woods. En una de las habitaciones que pertenecía al apartamento 2J, unos rayos de Sol se colaban entre las cortinas abiertas llegando directamente a la cara de un cierto moreno.

Logan se sacudió cuando la claridad del día lo golpeaba sobre sus párpados. Logan se enderezó sobre su cama y empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos para adaptarse a la luz que ingresaba sobre sus bellos ojos marrones. Al tener sus ojos completamente abiertos, prosiguió a estirar su pequeño cuerpo y frotar sus ojos con sus manos para deshacerse de cualquier resto de sueño. Al estar completamente despierto, su visión se dirigió a su rubio compañero de habitación. Kendall estaba bajo sus mantas acostado sobre su espalda. Tal visión hizo que a Logan le entrara un sentimiento de tristeza y todo debido a que ayer su plan no resultó como quería. Deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos de desánimo, se levantó de su cama. Llegó a su armario para sacar un nuevo conjunto de ropa para el día. Cuando estuvo satisfecho de su elección, tomo su ropa y una toalla blanca para entrar en el baño contiguo a su habitación y poder tomar una relajante ducha caliente.

Logan cerró la puerta del baño con seguro, -en caso de que Kendall entrara y accidentalmente lo viese desnudo, el cual provocaría su muerte de pura vergüenza- colocó su ropa sobre la pileta y abrió la llave de la ducha. El moreno comprobaba la temperatura del agua para que no estuviese muy caliente pero tampoco muy fría. Cuando el agua llegó a una temperatura agradable, el genio empezó a quitarse su ropa de dormir y luego entró bajo la lluvia de la regadera.

Su cuerpo aceptaba tan bien el agua caliente, haciendo que su todo su cuerpo se relajase y se llevara -temporalmente- todas sus preocupaciones. Tomo una botella de shampoo y verter un poco del líquido sobre una de sus manos, llevó el producto a su cabeza para poder lavar su cabello de color marrón oscuro. Su nariz detectó un aroma agradable de las burbujas que yacían sobre su cabello, tenía un aroma cítrico. Enjuagando su cabeza, tomó la barra de jabón de su pequeño estante y prosiguió a pasarlo sobre toda su pálida piel. Mientras hacía esto, su cerebro jugaba con él al imaginarse a Kendall con él en la ducha pasando sus manos sobre su espalda, cuello, abdomen… _Contrólate Logan_. El joven genio se reprendió al darse cuenta de su fantasía con su líder. Para no pasar sobre esta circunstancia otra vez, Logan eliminó todos los restos de jabón de su cuerpo. Al salir de la regadera, envolvió su toalla alrededor de su cintura y tomo su ropa para poder quitarla de la pileta y colocarla sobre la tapa del escusado. Se cepilló los dientes y entonces comenzó a vestirse. Al terminar, tomó un poco de gel y lo untó sobre su cabello para darle forma y conseguir su look de siempre. Al estar satisfecho con su apariencia, tomó su ropa sucia y salió del baño. Al entrar otra vez en su habitación, notó que Kendall ya estaba despierto.

-Buenos Días, Kendall.- Logan le dio una sonrisa torcida a su amigo rubio mientras depositaba su ropa en su cesto.

-Buenos Días, Logie.- Kendall le contestó amablemente cubriéndose la boca para eliminar un bostezo.

-¿Dormiste bien?- Le preguntó el genio sentándose a su lado en su cama.

-Claro ¿y tú?- Le preguntó con la esperanza de una respuesta afirmativa.

-Igual, gracias por preocuparte por mis sueños.- Le dijo, girando su cabeza a otro lado para encubrir su sonrojo por lo que dijo.

-De nada, Logan.- Kendall se levantó y se dirigió a su armario para seleccionar su ropa para el día. -Si no te importa, tomaré una ducha.- Tomó una toalla limpia y comenzó a trazar su camino al baño.

-Está bien, que lo disfrutes.- Dice con una sonrisa sobre su rostro al ver al rubio entrar en el baño. Dándose cuenta que no había una razón por la cual quedarse sentado en la habitación, Logan se levantó y salió de su habitación para entrar en la sala solamente para ser recibido por un agradable aroma.

La señora Knight desvió su vista de la estufa para poder ver al moreno cerrar su puerta. -Buenos Días, Logan.- Lo saludó y regresó su atención a lo que estaba cocinando.

-Buenos Días, señora Knight.- Logan aspira el olor que envolvía la mayor parte del apartamento. -Huele delicioso.-

-Gracias, son huevos y tocino.- La señora Knight se gira para darle una sonrisa.

-Eso me parece muy rico.- Logan se fue a la sala y se sentó en uno de los sofás para después encender el enorme televisor.

Transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos cuando se escuchó el cierre de una puerta. -Buenos Días, mamá.- Katie saludó a su madre. -Buenos Días, Logan.- Lo saludó al notarlo sentado en el sofá.

-Buenos Días, Katie.- Logan desvió su mirada del televisor para poder darle una sonrisa.

-Buenos Días, cariño.- La señora Knight saluda a su hija sin apartar la mirada del alimento.

-Huele muy rico mamá.- La pequeña Knight se acercó a la cocina para poder ver lo que su madre preparaba.

-Gracias cariño.- La señora Knight en esta ocasión se gira y toma la cara de su hija entre sus manos antes de agacharse y darle un tierno beso en frente.

-Mamá.- Se quejó Katie al notar que Logan las observaba.

La señora Knight se rió por su comportamiento y volvió su atención a lo que preparaba en el fuego. La pequeña adolescente se dirigió a la sala y tomó un lugar al lado del genio.

-¿Qué es lo que ves Logan?- Le preguntó, no entendía nada de lo que decían en el programa.

-Es un programa médico, ahora mismo hablan de los parásitos.- Le explicó el genio a la niña de modo que le pudiese entender lo que le decía.

-Oh.- Fue su única respuesta.

Transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos antes de que escucharan a Jennifer. -¡El desayuno está listo chicos!- Gritó tratando de llamar la atención de los dos en el sofá y de los demás para que se dieran prisa y su comida no estuviera fría cuando llegaran.

Logan y Katie se levantaron del sofá naranja y caminaron al comedor para tomar sus asientos. Se escuchó un ruido de una puerta cerrarse y una pequeña discusión que se volvía más fuerte conforme se acercaban los que la llevaban a cabo.

-¡Eso no es bueno!- Gritó el alto de James.

-¡No quise usarla, entiéndelo!- Se defendió el latino.

-Eres un mentiroso.- Lo acusó James.

-Cree lo que quieras.- Carlos dijo para después ignorar al niño bonito y tomar un lugar en una de las sillas de la mesa.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- Les preguntó la señora Knight.

-Carlos usó mis productos para el cuidado del cabello.- Le explicó James un poco molesto.

-Te dije que no lo hice de manera intencional.- Dijo Carlos.

-James, entiende que si Carlos te dice que no los usó de manera intencional, tienes que creerle.- Carlos asintió con la cabeza. -Recuerda que él no es muy buen mentiroso.- El latino se sonrojó por tal hecho.

James se tranquilizó cuando escuchó eso. -Es cierto.- Se giró para ver a Carlos. -Lo siento amigo.-

-No hay problema James.- Carlos le da una sonrisa para hacerle saber que no estaba molesto.

-Bien, ahora siéntate James y coman.- Les dijo en un tono amable. James tomó asiento junto a Carlos y empezaron a comer. -¿Dónde está Kendall?- Preguntó un poco molesta Jennifer.

-Probablemente todavía se esté vistiendo.- Le contestó el pequeño moreno.

Segundos después de que Logan habló, Kendall salió de su habitación todo limpio y vestido. -Buenos Días.- Saludó felizmente, sentándose junto a Logan.

-Buenos Días.- Todos contestaron.

El desayuno transcurrió en un cómodo silencio. La señora Knight recogió todos los platos y comenzó a lavarlos. -¿Qué harán hoy chicos?- Les pregunta amablemente.

-No sabemos.- Contestó Carlos.

-¿Qué tal si vamos por unas malteadas rosas?- Les preguntó un muy feliz Kendall.

-Y después podemos ir a la piscina.- Añadió James.

-Eso suena bien.- Dijo Jennifer.

-Entonces ¿nos vamos?- Preguntó el genio.

-Claro.- Dijo el líder dándole una cálida sonrisa haciéndolo sonrojar por el gesto.

Los cuatro chicos se levantaron del sofá y salieron del apartamento e ir al puesto de malteadas.

Todos habían comprado una malteada rosa debido a que les gustaban más que las azules. Fueron a la piscina y se sentaron en una de las mesas que se encuentran ahí y se sentaron. Camille y las Jennifers decidieron sentarse con ellos.

-Y bien ¿Cómo ha sido su día chicos?- Les preguntó Camille con una sonrisa.

-Muy agradable.- Le contestó Carlos mientras veía a una de las Jennifers.

-¿Quiénes son esas personas?- Les preguntó Logan al divisar a unas extrañas personas al salir a la piscina.

-Parece que son…- Kendall dijo estrechando sus ojos para analizar mejor a las personas. Cuando notó que eran, sus ojos se agrandaron. -¡Paparazzi!- Al terminar de hablar, una considerable cantidad de personas con cámaras salió entre los arbustos atacando a los chicos con flashes en señal de que estaban tomando fotografías.

Los chicos trataron de cubrirse cruzando sus brazos sobre sus rostros, pero no obtenían muchos resultados satisfactorios. Cuando no lo toleraron más, se levantaron y salieron corriendo hacia el vestíbulo para subir al elevador y llegar a su piso y entrar en su seguro apartamento. Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, más paparazzi salieron atacándolos con más flashes. Intentaron correr para salir del vestíbulo, pero había más en el estacionamiento. Desesperados, decidieron utilizar la entrada secreta que estaba convenientemente ubicada al lado del vestíbulo.

-No puedo creer esto.- Dijo James mientras se escurrían por el túnel que los llevaría al 2J. -Siempre quise que me tomaran muchas fotos, pero no dentro de mi propia casa.-

-Creo que a nadie le gustaría algo así, James.- Dijo Carlos cuando divisó un pequeño destello de luz. -Creo que llegamos.-

El apartamento 2J reinaba la paz y la tranquilidad… Hasta que la puerta que cubría la chimenea fue empujada y estrellada en el piso. Carlos fue el primero en entrar, seguido de James, Logan y Kendall. Los tres primeros tomaron asiento en el sofá mientras jadeaban por el consumo de energía que requirieron para escapar de los fotógrafos.

Kendall se posicionó enfrente de sus amigos. -No más fotos, no más paparazzis.- Dijo en un tono molesto.

-Estamos de acuerdo.- Dijeron los chicos sentados.

-Además, necesitamos un momento de privacidad.- Dijo James mostrando su frustración. Logan estuvo de acuerdo, lo que hizo a Kendall sentirse un poco celoso.

-A demás…- Carlos sacó una botella azul de plástico que servía para beber líquidos. -Trataron de robarse mi botellita.- Dijo apuntándolos. La razón por la cual decía esto era porque habían sido atacados por otros paparazzis cuando intentaban sacar la basura.

-A demás, necesito proteger LA cara.- Dijo James deslizando sus manos sobre su rostro.

-Eso es cierto, pero si seguimos así, no podremos hacerlo.- El rubio le dio una mirada penetrante para hacerle entender la situación.

-Kendall tiene razón.- Una voz desconocida dijo.

Los ex-jugadores de hockey dirigieron sus miradas a la cocina, donde creyeron que provenía tal voz, y encontraron a una niña de estatura media un poco llenita, de piel morena y cabello castaño esponjado. La chica vestía tenis y pantalones blancos, blusa amarilla y una gorra rosa; todos los artículos tenían imágenes de ellos.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Le cuestionó el latino.

-Soy una admiradora suya y la futura esposa de James.- Le hizo un guiño al bonito y éste se asustó. -Pero pueden llamarme Rachel.-

-Sabes, no deberías estar aquí.- Le dijo el ojiverde no tan seguro de la reacción que tendría la chica.

-Lo sé, solo pasaba a saludarlos.- Con eso, se acercó a la puerta, salió y se fue.

-Eso fue extraño.- Dijo el genio aún no tan seguro de lo ocurrido.

-Lo sé.- James dijo todavía en shock por los gestos de Rachel.

-Dejemos eso para después, ahora debemos ir con Gustavo para que podamos hallar una solución.- Dijo Kendall haciendo que sus amigos se levantaran y se pusieran en marcha para ir a Rocque Records. Kendall iba a lo último en la fila y Logan iba enfrente suyo. No queriendo arruinar la oportunidad, Kendall dirigió su vista directamente al trasero de Logan, sonriendo al imaginarse el contacto de su suave piel en sus manos.

* * *

-¿Qué podemos hacer Gustavo?- Los cuatro chicos le preguntan a su jefe en tono de desesperación.

-Es muy fácil perros.- El productor baja sus gafas para verlos directamente. -Se mudarán.-

-Pero no podemos hacer eso.- Le dijo Carlos un poco triste.

-¿Qué pasará con nuestros amigos?- James preguntó.

-¿Qué pasará con las Jennifers?- No es necesario decir quien dijo esto.

-¿Qué pasará con Camille?- Logan preguntó con preocupación, no estaba dispuesto a abandonar a la única persona que sabía su secreto y en realidad lo apoyaba a conseguir lo que tanto anhelaba.

Kendall frunció su entrecejo y sus ojos se llenaron de rabia. -Gustavo, creo que esa no es la única salida que tenemos.-

-Perros.- Gustavo habló para que los cantantes guardaran silencio. -Palm Woods es el hogar para las futuras estrellas.- Les dijo en un tono bajo y -sorprendentemente- reflexivo. -Pero deben entender, que ya son estrellas. Ya no son los mismos cabezas de hockey que recluté hace casi 2 años.-

Los cabezas de hockey se quedaron en silencio, reflexionando lo que su jefe les dijo. -Eso es cierto, pero no abandonaremos a nuestros amigos.- Dijo el líder con determinación.

-Chicos, es la única manera de que ya no sean atacados.- La misma chica Rachel, apareció en el vestíbulo del edificio llevando consigo una botella de agua y se detuvo al lado de Gustavo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Le preguntó el productor.

-Soy una admiradora de Big Time Rush y mi futuro esposo es James.- Hizo el mismo gesto al chico en cuestión haciendo que otra vez se tensara todo su cuerpo.

Gustavo la tomó de los hombros y la condujo por un pasillo que llegaba a la salida trasera del edificio.

Los cuatro se acercaron formando un pequeño círculo para intercambiar ideas. -Chicos, pase lo que pase le diremos a Gustavo que nos queremos quedar en Palm Woods.- Les dijo el rubio.

-¿Pero si nos obliga?- Le cuestionó un preocupado moreno.

Kendall vio a su pequeño amigo. -No te preocupes por eso Logie, lo manejaremos juntos.- Los chicos regresaron a sus posiciones anteriores cuando Gustavo regresó.

-Bien perros, es hora de que vayan haciendo sus maletas para que puedan mudarse.- Les dijo el productor cuando estuvo enfrente de ellos.

-Gustavo…- Comenzó Kendall pero fue interrumpido por el hombre.

-Se mudarán a Bel Air.- Los jóvenes cantantes le dieron una mirada incrédula.

**_*Bel Air Rush Rap*_**

-_Big Time…_- Los jóvenes detuvieron su canto cuando un hombre de piel oscura se les acercó -montado en un pequeño vehículo de dos ruedas- junto con otras dos personas detrás de él.

-Hola chicos.- Los saluda amablemente.

-Hola.- Contestan un poco confusos.

-Solo quería darles la bienvenida personalmente ya que somos vecinos.- Les da una sonrisa estirando su mano.

La señora Knight aparece y se sitúa enfrente de los adolescentes. -Muchas gracias.-

-Fue un gusto. Sin nada más, nos iremos.- El sujeto le da vuelta a su transporte y se va seguido por los otros que no dijeron nada.

-Eso fue un poco extraño.- Comentó Logan.

-Sí.- Concordó Kendall. -Olvidemos eso. Ahora hay que llevar nuestras cosas a dentro de nuestra nueva casa.- Su familia y sus amigos dan un grito de felicidad estando de acuerdo con él.

Los chicos empiezan a llevar las cajas al patio trasero en donde encuentran una bonita piscina. -¡Una piscina!- Gritaron el bonito y el latino.

-Podemos meternos a ella después, sigamos transportando nuestras pertenencias.- El genio dijo antes de ir otra vez al frente de la casa para agarrar otra caja.

La señora Knight y su hija transportaban solamente las cajas que perteneciesen al interior de la casa: recuerdos, instrumentos de cocina, libros… Los cuatro jóvenes adultos transportaron todas las cajas al patio en tan solo 20 minutos. Después de ello, Kendall tuvo la brillante idea de que ahora se merecían un descanso y podían entrar a la piscina.

-Esto es fabuloso.- Logan le dijo Carlos, quien prepararía una parrillada, al sentarse en una cama de playa situada al lado de la piscina.

-Por supuesto.- Kendall contestó entregándole una botella de agua y tomando lugar al lado de Logan.

-Ahora podremos relajarnos en paz.- James dijo y todos se quedaron en silencio.

Transcurrieron cerca de 15 segundos antes de que ya no lo soportaran. -Esto es aburrido.- El líder se queja.

-Tal vez, pero ahora ya no podemos estar en Palm Woods debido a que somos demasiado famosos como para permanecer ahí.- Carlos dijo mientras trataba de encender la parrilla electrónica.

-Nunca pensé decir esto, pero Carlos tiene razón.- El chico bonito dice ganando un asentimiento por parte de sus amigos quienes estaban relajándose en sus asientos.

Carlos pulsa un botón en el complicado aparato haciendo que una sombrilla, James debajo de ella, se cerrara y envolvió a su amigo más alto.

-¿Qué ocurre!- Se espantó el chico en cuestión.

-Lo siento, no sé cómo funciona.- El latino empezó a presionar todo los botones para liberar a su amigo.

Logan tomo un control que estaba en una pequeña mesita y presionó un botón amarillo, liberando a su desorientado amigo.

-Esta casa es extraña.-

-Lo sé, tal vez no debimos mudarnos aquí.- Dijo el rubio. -Pero como dijo Carlos, ya no podemos regresar a Palm Woods. Solo nos queda hacer lo que solíamos hacer ahí.- Trata de que capten su idea.

-¡Jugar hockey en la calle!- Gritaron sus amigos.

Todos se fueron al interior para cambiar su ropa y ponerse su traje deportivo, tomaron sus palos y sus redes y salieron a la calle. Colocaron una de las redes en el centro de la calle y la otra también, pero muy cerca de un automóvil.

-Bien, será un partido amistoso. Logie y yo contra ustedes dos.- El rubio dice pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros del genio y con la otra mano apuntó a James y Carlos.

-Bien, que empiece el juego.- Los chicos más altos se situaron al centro mientras los más pequeños estaban en sus redes. Kendall dejó caer el disco e inmediatamente empezó el juego. Transcurrieron cerca de 2 minutos antes de que Carlos saliera de la portería y atacó a Kendall, quitándole el disco, y golpeó fuertemente el pequeño juguete de plástico a la red del equipo contrario, pero sus cálculos fallaron y golpeó al vehículo.

El vehículo empezó a hablar, debido que tenía integrado una alarma inteligente, y los jugadores se acercaron para ver el daño.

-No golpeen a este auto con sus balones.- Dijo el vehículo.

-No es un balón, es un disco. ¡Estúpido auto!- Se burlaron los chicos e instantáneamente los roseó con agua haciéndolos retroceder y aplastar violentamente unos tulipanes rosas, la alarma que se situaba como protección a las plantas se encendió de igual modo que el del coche. Los chicos saltaron de nuevo a la calle y divisaron a unas mujeres en traje deportivo que se acercaban. Empezaron a gritar y huyeron de regreso a su casa, en el transcurso del camino iban quitándose sus playeras y arrojando sus instrumentos.

Llegaron a una pequeña construcción de madera y la escalaron para arrojarse al otro lado de la valla. Cuando se pusieron de pie dejaron escapar un suspiro, pensando que llegaron a su casa. Al abrir sus ojos, sintieron que su presión arterial se disminuía al tener de frente a un gran tigre.

-¿Eso es un tigre?- Susurró Carlos.

-Sí.- Contestó Logan en un susurro.

-¿Quién tendría a un tigre como mascota?- Preguntó James.

Antes de que cualquiera contestase, el tigre dio un rugido haciendo que dieran un salto y se estremecieran.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- Preguntó Kendall.

-Tal vez le apetece James.- Dijo el latino con su voz temblorosa.

-¿Por qué se comería esto?- James pasó sus manos, moviendo sus dedos, sobre su rostro y torso. El tigre volvió a rugir.

-Tal vez se tranquilice si le cantamos.- El genio sugirió y empezaron a cantar _'Elevate'. _Otro rugido se escuchó.

-Bueno, eso fue nuestro último intento.- El rubio dijo antes de empezar a gritar, los otros hicieron lo mismo.

En un momento determinado, el tigre se sentó haciendo que lo mirasen con incertidumbre. -¿Qué pasó?- Se preguntaron entre sí.

-Tal vez fue eso.- Logan señaló a un dardo rojo que el tigre tenía al final de su lomo.

-¡Los salvé chicos!- Una voz femenina gritó.

-¿Katie?- Preguntaron.

-¡No!- Les respondió. -¡Creo que ahora lo haré con ustedes para llevármelos!-

No sabían de lo que estaba hablando la extraña voz, pero todo les quedó claro cuando en el abdomen de Carlos se situaba un pequeño punto rojo. -Tal vez lo haga contigo.- El punto se traslado al de Logan. -O contigo.- Ahora al de Kendall. -O tú.- Al final al de James. -O con mi amor.-

Los cuatro cantantes se asustaron y salieron corriendo para poder llegar a su casa. Al llegar, fueron directamente al patio trasero para hablar de lo sucedido recientemente.

-Bien, es oficial que nos vamos.- Dijo Kendall esperando la respuesta de sus amigos.

-Por supuesto, no pienso vivir con un tigre cerca de aquí.- Dijo James.

Los chicos se dirigieron al patio de enfrente para apilar las cajas y después regresar a Palm Woods. Mientras agarraban sus cajas, el mismo sujeto de hace unas horas se les acerca.

-¿Qué hacen muchachos?- Les pregunta confundido.

-Agarrar nuestras cosas para regresar a Palm Woods.- El hombre dejó escapar una risa un poco malvada. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Le pregunta el genio.

-Es que ustedes no se irán de aquí.- Su actitud cambió a una más sombría. -Nadie lo ha hecho y nadie lo hará.-

Los cuatro ex–jugadores de hockey notaron que no estaba bromeando con ellos. -Era solo un juego tonto, no nos iremos.- Tropezando entre sí, se intercambiaron cajas y se fueron directamente al interior, pero notando que el hombre dio una sonrisa de triunfo al verlos entrar.

-Tenemos que irnos sin que él nos vea.- James dijo.

-Sino, hará cualquier cosa para mantenernos en este lugar tenebroso.- Carlos estaba un poco nervioso.

-Tranquilos chicos, Logie y yo tramaremos un plan perfecto ¿verdad Logan?- El rubio vio a su pálido amigo.

Logan se mordía los dedos por los pensamientos de desesperación. Cuando notó que los estaban viendo preocupadamente, les contestó. -Claro, será un plan perfecto.-

-Bien, vamos a un lugar en donde no nos vean.- Kendall agarró al genio del brazo y lo llevó al sótano.

Logan amaba el calor que irradiaba de la mano de Kendall y recorría por todo su cuerpo. -¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Le preguntó una vez llegaron a su destino.

-No tengo idea.- Admitió el ojiverde. -Pero debemos tramar un plan de modo que podamos llevarlo a cabo sin que ese aterrador sujeto nos vea.-

-Muy bien, empecemos.- Logan juntó sus manos en señalización de que estaba listo para empezar la lluvia de ideas.

Transcurrieron cerca de 20 minutos para que la pareja enamorada –en secreto- formaran un magnifico plan. -Iré por los demás.- Dijo el líder a su amigo quien le daba los últimos toques al plan.

-De acuerdo.- Fue su simple respuesta.

Pasado unos minutos, Kendall entró al sótano con James y Carlos. -Y bien… ¿Qué haremos?- James preguntó impacientemente.

-Logan ¿podrías explicarles nuestro plan de escape?- Kendall usó su voz negociante.

-Claro.- El genio arrastró una pizarra y la colocó detrás de él, para poder explicar mejor cual era esa idea brillante. Antes de empezar, Kendall se colocó al otro lado de la pizarra. -Tomaremos unas palas para poder hacer un agujero. Luego, excavaremos un túnel bajo tierra para poder atravesar la línea que separa a Los Ángeles de Bel Air, y después…- Señala un dibujo de Los Ángeles que contenía la palabra _Libertad_. -Seremos libres.-

-¿Eso es todo?- Carlos dijo un poco petulante.

-Bueno, es lo mejor que pudimos hacer en 20 minutos y no creo que haya un plan más práctico para nuestra situación… Así que sí.- Kendall le explicó. Tomo unas palas que estaban sobre una caja y le entregó una a cada uno, y luego todos se pusieron unos trajes de excavadores y sus cascos. -En marcha.- Kendall animó y oprimió un botón con el cual la cortina de aluminio del garaje se abría. Salieron del cuarto oscuro llevando sus herramientas de trabajo, mientras silbaban.

Aproximadamente los cuatro salieron, cuando el mismo sujeto apareció. -¿Qué hacen chicos?- Les preguntó un poco fuerte.

-Emm…- Ninguno sabía cómo responder. -Solo estábamos jugando a los mineros.- Los cuatro tropezaban con sus palabras y entre sí mientras arrojaban al suelo las palas y trataban de desprenderse de los trajes.

-Eso pensé. Recuerden que nadie puede salir de Bel Air.- El hombre de piel oscura empezó a reír histéricamente.

-Nadie puede salir.- Los 'mineros' empezaron a reír nerviosamente.

-Que tengan un buen día, muchachos.- El hombre se fue.

Los jóvenes regresaron al interior de la casa. -No puedo creer que no haya funcionado.- Kendall dijo notablemente molesto.

-No fue culpa nuestra que haya aparecido de la nada.- Logan trató de reconfortarlo.

-Tenemos que pedirle ayuda a Gustavo.- Concluyó James.

-Hay que hacerlo ahora.- Carlos sacó su iPhone para marcar el número de su jefe, luego se lo entregó a su líder.

-¿Gustavo?- Kendall preguntó. -Soy Kendall. Necesitamos tu ayuda.- Guardó silencio por unos momentos. -Queremos regresar a Palm Woods y…- Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro. -¿En serio?- Más silencio. -De acuerdo, los esperaremos en el patio de enfrente.- Kendall terminó la llamada y le devolvió su teléfono al latino. -Gustavo viene por nosotros.- Dijo tranquilamente.

-¿En serio? ¿No dijo nada que es mejor quedarnos en Bel Air?- James preguntó asombrado.

-No. Dijo que este lugar era muy extraño y que vendría por nosotros y nos llevaría de regreso a Palm Woods.-

-Eso es bueno.- Carlos saltaba de felicidad.

-Pero hay que tener todas nuestras cosas listas para cuando él llegue.-

-No hay tiempo que perder.- Logan dijo y todos entraron para guardar de nuevo sus cosas en las cajas de mudanza.

Al entrar, Jennifer los miraba confundida. -¿Qué están haciendo cariño?- Preguntó refiriéndose a su hijo.

-Este lugar es muy extraño y Gustavo dijo que vendría por nosotros para regresar a Palm Woods.- Kendall le explicó a su madre sin detenerse de empacar las cosas.

-Eso es bueno, este lugar está lleno de gente extraña.- La señora Knight agarró algunas cosas y empezó a ayudar a los chicos.

Luego de 10 minutos, todo estaba otra vez en sus respectivas cajas. -Ahora tenemos que distraer a los demás.- El rubio dijo. -Chicos, hay que tomar las camas de la piscina y sentarnos en el patio de enfrente para despistar.-

-Muy bien.- Todos se dirigían al patio trasero, todos menos Logan.

Kendall divisó que su amigo genio no los seguía, solo se quedó parado en el medio de la cocina. -¿Qué te ocurre Logie?- Se acercó a su amigo y se situó enfrente de él.

-Tengo un poco de miedo por lo que ocurrirá.- Hortense admitió tímidamente.

-Ese no es el Logan que conozco… Te estás comportando como Hortense.- Kendall dijo con el conocimiento de que a Logan no le gustaba su verdadero nombre.

-No me llames Hortense.- Dijo algo molesto.

-Entonces no actúes como uno.- Kendall lo regañó. El genio se estremeció un poco con sus palabras. Al verlo, el líder no sentía otra cosa más que culpa. -Lo siento Logie.-

-No, está bien. Tenías razón.- Bajó su mirada para evitar que viera su tristeza. -Es solo que estoy asustado.-

Kendall se acercó más a Logan y le dio un abrazo reconfortante, algo que los dos disfrutaron. -Todo saldrá bien Logan, te lo prometo.- Lo apartó un poco de sí mismo y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó con su cara un poco sonrojada, debido a que no esperaba ese beso.

-Claro ¿alguna vez te fallé?- Preguntó ofendido.

-No Kendall, nunca me has fallado.- Logan le dio una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

Kendall sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. -¿Ves? Ahora hay que ir con James y Carlos para poder continuar con lo planeado.- El rubio dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina.

Hortense se quedó parado en medio de la cocina tratando de analizar lo sucedido: la confianza de Kendall, su protección, su abrazo, de todo… Pero especialmente en ese beso en la frente. No se sentía como un beso de camaradería o de conformidad, se sentía como… ¿De cariño? Sí, se sentía como que con ese simple beso podía transmitir un montón de sentimientos de los cuales no se atrevería a decir en voz alta.

-¡Logan!- La voz de James lo sacó de su transe. Logan recuperó la compostura y salió al patio trasero a tomar su propia silla para luego ir al frente de la casa.

Los chicos llevaban sus camas de playa en una mano y un vaso de cristal colorido lleno de limonada en la otra.

-Solo nos queda distraerlos hasta que llegue Gustavo por nosotros.- Kendall dijo después de que todos acomodaron sus asientos y sentándose mientras daban pequeños sorbos de su limonada.

-Esperemos que no tarde mucho.- James dijo.

Las mismas mujeres que se acercaban cuando habían golpeado el automóvil, pasaron enfrente de ellos y les saludaron. Para no parecer descorteses, les regresaron el saludo pero con algo de nervios. Los cuatro chicos estaban impacientemente sentados en el patio de enfrente, habían transcurrido cerca de 20 minutos desde que estaban ahí sentados, sin hacer nada.

-Estoy muy aburrido.- Carlos se quejaba.

-Tranquilo, estoy seguro que Gustavo no tarda mucho.- Y como si hubiesen oído sus plegarias, un camión de mudanza, el mismo que usaron para trasladarse a Bel Air, se detuvo en frente del montón de cajas establecidas a un lado sobre la acera.

-¡Perros, hay que irnos ahora mismo!- El productor les grito a través de la ventana.

Los chicos parecían cohetes al levantarse y correr directamente a las cajas y empezar a subirlas al camión. La señora Knight salió de la casa llevando unas pocas cajas en sus manos. -¿Dónde está Katie?- Preguntó preocupada. -¡Aquí está!- Kendall gritó llevando a su hermanita en sus hombros. -¡Es mi fajo de billetes!- Gritó alegremente la pequeña Knight moviendo en sus manos un montón de billetes.

De la nada, el sujeto de piel oscura apareció. -Nadie se irá de Bel Air.- Sentenció acelerando su vehículo de dos ruedas.

-¡Suban!- Gritó James.

James ayudó a la señora Knight a subir y luego a Carlos antes de entrar al camión. Kendall colocó a su hermanita en el interior y luego agarró a Logan por la cintura para ayudarlo a subir, cabe decir que Logan se sonrojó por eso, y luego el genio junto con James ayudaron al rubio a subir. -¡Estamos listos!- Gritaron desesperadamente mientras veían al hombre acercarse cada vez más junto con más personas.

-¡Esto no funciona!- Gustavo golpeó el volante del camión debido a que no quería encender.

-Eso no ayudará.- Kelly dijo suavemente. -Prueba girando la llave.-

Gustavo puso mala cara, lo hizo e instantáneamente encendió. -¡Nos vamos!- Dijo poniendo en marcha al camión.

-¡No lograrán escapar!- El sujeto aceleró más su transporte.

-Nos alcanzará.- El genio dijo con miedo.

-Espero que…- Carlos no terminó de hablar porque lo interrumpió un grito.

-¡Los salvaré chicos!- La misma extraña voz femenina se escuchó.

Queriendo saber de quién se trataba, los chicos sacaron sus cabezas fuera de la cabina. -¿Rachel?- Estaban confundidos.

-¡AHH!- Gritaba la niña morena yendo directamente a las personas que impedían salir a Big Time Rush.

-¡Oh no!- Gritaron las personas al divisar a la chica.

Las personas que trataban de huir dejaron escapar un gemido y cerraron los ojos al oír el estruendo del choque. Gustavo y Kelly sonrieron al saber que lograron triunfar.

El viaje tardó 30 minutos. El camión se detuvo en el estacionamiento de Palm Woods. Cuando todos vieron el camión, salieron para ver quién era el nuevo huésped y todos se pusieron alegres al ver que eran los jugadores de hockey. Los muchachos bajaron de la cabina y ayudaron a la señora Knight y a Katie a bajar con cuidado. Después empezaron a descargar sus cajas. Algunas de las personas que se encontraban ahí, se acercaron al camión y ayudaron a colocar las cajas en la acera. Una vez que todo se vio descargado, Kendall le hizo una señal a Gustavo para dar a entender que se podía ir. El productor asintió y se alejó junto con su asistente.

Más tarde ese día, después de haber llevado todas su cosas al 2J y de haberlas acomodado en sus respectivos lugares, los jóvenes hombres decidieron ir a comprar malteadas rosas e ir a la piscina.

-Hora de relajarse.- Dijeron al unísono tomando asiento en una de las mesas al lado de la piscina junto con las Jennifers y Camille.

-¿Y cómo es Bel Air?- Les preguntó Camille mostrando su alegría.

-Era muy bueno.- Dijo Carlos. -Pero tenía muchas reglas que no estábamos dispuestos a seguir.- Terminó James.

-Pero si se dan cuenta que deberán estar en alerta conforme a los paparazzi ¿verdad?- Les preguntaron las Jennifers.

-Sí, pero eso es mejor que estar en un tenebroso lugar como lo es Bel Air.- Donald dijo haciendo que Hortense, James y Carlos asintiesen.

-Hablando de paparazzi.- La joven actriz del drama dijo apuntando a unas raras personas entrando llevando consigo unas cámaras fotográficas.

-Hablaremos con ellos.- Dijeron tranquilamente. Los paparazzi los vieron y rápidamente se acercaron a ellos teniendo listos sus flashes. Los cantantes del pop se levantaron de sus asientos con los brazos cruzados. -No más fotos.- Dijeron seriamente.

-De acuerdo.- Dijeron los fotógrafos bajando las lentes de sus cámaras. Los chicos dieron un suspiro de agradecimiento. Estaban a punto de sentarse cuando los paparazzi los apuntaron y empezaron a tomarles fotos violentamente. Los chicos ahora famosos trataron de cubrirse las caras. Los fotógrafos seguían tomando sus fotos hasta que a uno de ellos lo golpeó un dardo rojo y se desmayó, los otros al verlo salieron corriendo dejando en paz a Big Time Rush.

-¿Quién hizo eso?- Preguntó Kendall a nadie en particular.

-Fui yo chicos.- Rachel sale detrás de unos arbustos con un trozo de bambú con el cual soplaba los dardos. Los chicos la saludaron nerviosamente con miedo a que los dejase inconscientes. -No les haré nada chicos.- Dijo la niña morena al estar frente a ellos. -Nunca le haría daño a mis amores.- Les da una sonrisa genuina.

-Entonces ¿nos dejarás en paz?- Le pregunta el genio no estando tan seguro de las palabras de la pequeña psicópata.

-Claro, pero con una condición.- Dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Cuál es?- Carlos preguntó con miedo.

-Denme un abrazo grupal.- Extendió sus brazos a sus 'amores' en espera de su condición. Sabiendo de que se desharían de ella más rápido de esta manera, los cuatro rodearon a la niña con sus brazos dándole lo que quería. -Gracias.- Dije saltando de la emoción. -Los veré en otra ocasión.- Con esto, da media vuelta y se va.

-Nos libramos de ella.- James dice dando un gran suspiro.

-¿Ahora qué harán?- Preguntó la Jennifer de cabello lacio.

-Creo que podría usar el resto de la tarde para ir al gimnasio.- Dice James levantándose de su silla e ir al apartamento en busca de su material y vestimenta adecuado.

-¿Y tu Carlos?- Le pregunta la Jennifer rubia.

-Tal vez jugar videojuegos.- Dice felizmente. -Pero eso será más tarde.-

-¿Tu Logan?- Le pregunta la Jennifer de piel morena.

-No estoy muy seguro, quizá leer uno de mis libros.- Logan se encogió de hombros por lo dicho.

-¿Y qué harás tu Kendall?- Le preguntó Camille.

-Tal vez pasar tiempo con Lucy.- Dijo con un tono de complicidad en su voz, pensando en alguna forma de atraerla. Kendall pudo ver como Logan cambiaba su comportamiento al pronunciar a la chica rockera.

-Lo siento Kendall, pero eso es imposible.- Camille dice un poco apenada.

-¿Por qué dices eso Camille?- El rubio estaba notablemente confundido.

-Lucy salió hoy y le pregunté a donde iba. Me contestó que saldría por el día y no regresaría hasta mañana.- Camille le da una mirada de tristeza tratando de confortar al rubio.

-Está bien.- Dice con voz un poco apagada. -Bueno, entonces ¿te gustaría ir a ver una película Logie?- Le pregunta a su joven amigo.

_Soy su segunda opción_. Logan piensa con tristeza y amargura. -Claro.- Le dio una sonrisa falsa, pero Donald no lo notó.

-Entonces vámonos.- Dijo levantándose y poner una mano en su hombro.

-De acuerdo. Adiós chicas.- Logan se despide de las cuatro muchachas. Antes de darse la vuelta, divisó que Camille le decía algo como 'Suerte' en señal de sus más sinceros deseos de su tiempo compartido con su enamorado.

-Adiós chicas.- Kendall les da un saludo antes de salir y dirigirse al estacionamiento, arrastrando a Logan en el proceso.

* * *

-¿Qué película veremos Kendall?- El genio le preguntó a su amigo alto mientras estaban formados en la fila para comprar sus boletos de entrada.

-La que tu escojas Logan.- Le sonrió amablemente.

Hortense se sonrojó al ver su tierna sonrisa. -Supongo que Toy Story 4 está bien.- Dijo dándole una sonrisa torcida.

-Toy Story 4 será entonces Logie.-

Transcurrieron cerca de 5 minutos para que llegase su turno de comprar sus boletos. Logan quería pagar por la entradas pero Kendall, testarudo como siempre, le dijo que él las pagaría. Logan dijo que no sería justo que él pagase todo, pero Kendall se defendió diciendo que él lo había invitado y el genio no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo. Se dirigieron a la tienda de dulces para poder comprar sus palomitas, refrescos y golosinas. Logan quería pagar, pero el mismo problema con las entradas sucedió de nuevo con esto. Como el pálido se sentiría muy culpable por hacer que su amigo pagara por todo, decidió hacerle una oferta. El genio le dijo que él pagaría por las golosinas y los refrescos mientras que el rubio pagaría por las palomitas. Kendall no quería hacer enfadar a su amigo, por lo que de mala gana aceptó. Después, se dirigieron a la sala que se les había asignado. Se sentaron juntos, obviamente, en las filas de en medio para que no tuviesen ningún inconveniente al salir o por ir a un lugar en el transcurso de la película. La película era muy divertida (no la explico porque no sé cómo es), todos en la sala se reían de las mismas escenas. Los jóvenes amigos –y enamorados- se estaban divirtiendo mucho. Después de acabada la película, todos en la sala empezaron a salir. Logan iba en frente de Kendall, pero el último se quedó muy atrás con el bullicio de gente. Logan se paraba de puntillas para localizar a su amigo, pero una persona iba caminando muy rápido y empujo a Logan en el hombro, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. El genio podía sentir como caía hacia el suelo, pero se detuvo tal sensación al sentir un brazo se envolvía alrededor de su delgada cintura. Alzando la vista, el genio vio los ojos esmeraldas de su enamorado.

-Gracias Kendall.- El pálido se ruborizó al ver la posición en la que estaban y de tener a Kendall tan cerca de él.

-De nada Logan, todo por los amigos.- Kendall lo jaló para que se parara sobre sus propios pies.

Logan le dio una sonrisa un tanto vacía. _Todo por los amigos_. Por alguna razón, esa frase hería los sentimientos de Logan.

-¿Nos vamos?- Logan salió de su ensimismamiento. -Claro.- Kendall colocó uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Logan y lo apretó contra su costado. Logan, con disimulo, se apretó más al cálido cuerpo de su amigo.

Los chicos caminaron por todo el estacionamiento, hasta que llegaron al lugar en donde habían dejado la camioneta rentada de la mamá de Kendall. El rubio se subió del lado del conductor y el genio del copiloto y se retiraron del estacionamiento con camino de regreso a Palm Woods. El camino de regreso a casa fue sobre todo en un cómodo silencio. Cuando faltaba una cuadra para llegar a su destino, Kendall decidió romper el silencio. -Así que… ¿Qué haremos hoy para la cena _Chef_?- Sonrió al mencionar la palabra que no les gustaba a Logan mientras se referían a él.

Logan dio un gemido de molestia al oír la palabra, también porque su amigo alto había elegido el momento menos adecuado para hablar, pues estaba pensando en él. -La verdad no tengo idea Kendall.-

Kendall se mordió el labio tratando de pensar en algo. -Tal vez ¿pizza?- Preguntó con ojos de cachorrito.

Logan gimió internamente al ver al rubio mordiéndose los labios y hacer esos ojitos que lo mataban de ternura. Lo único que quería hacer ahora mismo era atacar a Kendall con besos apasionados. -Suena bien para mí.- Juntó sus labios dejando escapar una leve risa con la cual daría a entender que había escuchado y no había nada por lo cual preocuparse.

Kendall aún notaba el extraño comportamiento del pálido, pero lo pasó por alto al oírlo reír suavemente. -Bien, creo que tenemos los ingredientes adecuados para hacerlas.- Al llegar a Palm Woods, Kendall estacionó la camioneta en su lugar indicado antes de descender e ir a su apartamento con Logan a su lado.

-Regresamos.- Dijo Kendall entrando por la puerta y cerrándola una vez Logan entró.

-No nos dimos cuenta.- Dijo Katie con sarcasmo. -Pero está bien ¿qué película vieron?-

-Toy Story 4.- Logan dijo feliz.

-¿En serio?- Carlos gimió. -He querido ver esa película.-

-Podemos ir a verla mañana.- James dijo.

-¿En serio?- James asintió. -Eso sería genial.-

-Ya que regresaron…- Katie juntó sus manos antes de hablar. -¿Qué cocinarán hoy?- Les preguntó con impaciencia.

-¡Katie!- La reprendió su madre.

-Tranquila señora Knight, no es molestia.- El genio les dio una sonrisa. -Kendall y yo pensamos en hacer pizza.- Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía muy feliz al decir 'Kendall y yo'.

-Eso suena muy delicioso.- Carlos empezó a brincar en su asiento.

-¿Me preguntó por qué?- James preguntó sarcásticamente, recibiendo un golpe del latino.

-Creo que empezaremos para no cenar muy tarde.- El ojiverde les anuncio. -Mamá ¿Tenemos los ingredientes necesarios?-

-Claro cariño, tenemos harina, huevos, tomates… y los otros ingredientes que necesiten.-

-¿De qué quieren que sea la pizza?- Les preguntó Logan mientras se lavaba las manos al igual que su amigo rubio.

-Hawaiana.- Carlos dijo junto con Katie.

-Pepperoni.- James dijo.

-No, será Hawaiana James.- Atacaron al alto.

-Será de Pepperoni bajitos.- Se burló de ellos el chico bonito.

-¿Cómo nos llamaste?- Fruncieron sus entrecejos.

-Bajitos.- James gritó cuando Carlos y Katie lo atacaron echándoseles encima.

-¡Sepárense!- Gritó Jennifer de modo que los tres se sentaron otra vez. -Y será de pepperoni, cariño.- Les informó a su hijo y al pálido.

-Pero…- Trataron de protestar los agresores de James.

-Será de pepperoni.- Dijo en un tono severo.

-De acuerdo.- Dijeron al unísono, pero con un puchero en sus labios.

Logan y Kendall asintieron y se aproximaron al refrigerador para extraer los ingredientes necesarios para hornear la cena. Logan sacó tomates, chiles, pepperoni, y mantequilla. Kendall extrajo los huevos y se acercó a los gabinetes para obtener la harina, una tabla y un rodillo de madera. Logan mezcló adecuadamente los ingredientes para la masa de pizza mientras Kendall licuaba los ingredientes para la salsa. Cuando el genio terminó de mezclar, le dijo a Kendall si por favor le daba forma y éste accedió. Logan le dio espacio y empezó a precalentar el horno y cortar el pepperoni en pequeñas rebanadas. Kendall agarró la masa y empezó a lanzarla al aire mientras la hacía girar para que obtuviese una forma circular y uniforme. Logan no podía apartar sus ojos, veía cada detalle de cómo los músculos del rubio se contraían al lanzar la masa.

-Lo haces muy bien.- James, Carlos y Katie le dijeron a Kendall.

-No lo distraigan o podría arruinar la pizza.- Les dijo la señora Knight. Los adolescentes guardaron silencio.

-Creo que ya está.- Donald dijo poniendo la masa extendida en la tabla de madera. Logan aún lo veía atentamente. -¿Logan?- Lo llamó un poco preocupado.

El genio sacudió su cabeza. -Lo siento. Déjame ver.- Se posicionó al lado del alto para ver la forma. -Sí, está bien. Ahora debemos ponerle la salsa y el pepperoni.- Se alejó un poco y agarró los tazones que contenían la salsa y las rebanadas de pepperoni.

-Extenderé la salsa.- Le informo Kendall agarrando el tazón de la mano de Logan. Con una cuchara de madera, el rubio vertió un poco de la salsa antes de extenderla con la misma. Una vez terminó de cubrir toda la superficie, colocó los instrumentos a un lado.

-Ayúdame a colocar las rebanadas.- Logan le dijo empezando la labor. Kendall agarró algunas de ellas y empezó a ayudar a su amigo. En un momento determinado, sus manos se tocaron enviándoles unas pequeñas descargas a través de sus cuerpos. Pero como no querían incomodarse, decidieron ignorarlo. -Ahora meteré la pizza al horno ¿Puedes empezar a guardar todo?- Le preguntó el genio.

-Claro.- Fue la simple respuesta del rubio.

Hortense le sonrió antes de tomar la pizza e introducirla cuidadosamente al horno. Cuando terminó, ayudó a Kendall a guardarlo todo. Al dejar limpia la cocina, se dirigieron a la sala y sentarse con sus familiares y amigos.

-¿En cuánto estará lista la pizza?- Le preguntó Carlos.

-Eres impaciente.- Logan le dijo de modo que el latino frunció su cara. El genio se rió por eso. -Pero estará lista cerca de 20 minutos ó cuando suene la alarma del horno.-

-De acuerdo.- Le sonrió. Después de eso, todos quedaron en silencio viendo la televisión.

**_*Minutos después*_**

La alarma sonó y rápidamente Logan saltó de su asiento entrando en la cocina. Tomó unos guantes de cocina y se los puso antes de abrir el horno, tomó la pizza y la colocó en la tabla de madera –ahora limpia- antes de buscar el cortador. La partió en 6 partes iguales de modo que solo tocaría una rebanada por persona.

-Bien, pueden pasar al comedor.- Les informó el pálido sacando 6 platos de unos de los gabinetes y colocarlos en la mesa.

Las 5 personas en la sala se levantaron y entraron en la cocina para sentarse en sus respectivos lugares. Logan alzó la tabla, pero alguien le impidió avanzar. -Toma asiento Logie, yo llevaré la pizza.- Kendall le sonrió apoderándose del objeto de las manos pálidas de Logan. -De acuerdo. Gracias Kendall.- Sonrió adorablemente. -No es problema.- Logan tomó su asiento y el rubio colocó la pizza en el medio de la mesa antes de sentarse al lado de su pequeño amigo.

-Antes que nada, solo es una rebanada para cada uno.- El genio dijo a sabiendas del apetito voraz del latino.

-Entendí.- Carlos alzó sus manos en señal de rendición.

-Eso era todo. Ahora a comer.-

Al igual que la noche anterior, la cena transcurrió en un cómodo silencio.

-¡Esa fue la mejor pizza que he comido!- Gritó la pequeña Knight.

El genio se sonrojó ante el cumplido. -Gracias.-

-Deberías poner un restaurante de comida Logan.- Le dijo Carlos.

-En ese caso, creo que sería deberíamos.- Todos le dieron una mirada inquisitiva. -Recuerden que es Kendall el que me ayuda.-

-Eso es halagador Logan… Pero eres tu el que cocina todo, yo solo hago lo que me pides.- Le sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos.

_Entonces, bésame_. Logan pensó por un instante. -Eso es cierto… Creo que no te necesito para cocinar.- Se rió al ver la expresión herida del rubio. -Es broma amigo.-

-Lo sé.- Todos se rieron.

Esta vez fue el turno de los chicos de lavar los platos, lo cual fue un desastre absoluto. James y Carlos peleaban por quién lavaría los platos y empezaron a lanzarse espuma provocando un lío en el piso y la mesa. Para evitar más problemas, Logan les dijo que él lavaría los platos mientras que Carlos los secase y James los acomodase. Kendall se ofreció a limpiar el desastre anterior de sus amigos. Unos minutos después los chicos empezaron a pelear. Pero como siempre, Kendall lo resolvió junto con Logan. Cuando terminaron, el reloj marcaba 10:30 p.m. Los cuatro hicieron una mueca y se retiraron a sus habitaciones deseándose un 'Buenas Noches' y a la señora Knight y Katie.

-Eso estuvo muy bueno.. Kendall dijo al cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio.

-No era tan bueno. Pero gracias de todos modos.- Logan dijo, no creyendo lo que el rubio decía.

-Es en serio Logan.- Kendall dijo seriamente.

Logan suspiró. -Entonces gracias… De verdad.-

Kendall no pudo evitar una sonrisa. -De nada.-

Los dos se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron en sus camas. -¿Logan?- Una tranquila voz rompió el silencio.

-¿Si?-

-¿Te divertiste en el cine?-

Logan se sonrojó al recordar los sucesos ocurridos al salir de la sala. -Claro que sí. Es muy agradable pasar tiempo contigo, mi mejor amigo.- Logan se reprendió al decir lo último. Él sabía a ciencia cierta que quería que el rubio fuese algo más que su mejor amigo.

-También me parece agradable pasar tiempo contigo. Tal vez lo volvamos a hacer ¿te parece?- Kendall dijo con emoción.

-Claro.- Logan bostezó. -Pero ahora quiero dormir.- Se acomodó mejor en su cama. -Que descanses Kendall.-

-Descansa Logie.- Kendall se posicionó sobre su espalda.

Después de unos minutos, los dos se quedaron dormidos… Pero recordando lo sucedido el día de hoy.

* * *

**A/N: Espero les haya gustado mi adaptación, le dí un toque más de romance y drama. Pero creo que el romance no me salió muy bien... Pero en fin, espero que haya gustado.**

**Te agradecería mucho un Review :}**


	5. Big Time Double Date

**A/N: Hola de nuevo. En este capítulo ocurrirá algo que esperaban. ¿Saben? En ocasiones creo que no les gusta mi forma de escribir... Pero no me importa, seguiré escribiendo para aquellas personas que adoran los trabajos de este RusherBoy =) Y quiero agradecer a los que leen este Fic.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Mis adaptaciones no serán las mejores, pero me esfuerzo por hacerlas interesantes.**

**Disfruta =)**

* * *

Era otro día normal en Palm Woods. Eran cerca de las 9 de la mañana cuando el más pálido de los chicos de Big Time Rush salió del apartamento 2J y se dirigió al 4J. El genio se aproximó a la puerta y le dio unos suaves golpes para verificar si la reina del drama, en buen sentido, estaba en casa.

La puerta se abrió. -Buenos Días Logan.- Se le acercó y le dio un abrazo.

El moreno de igual forma le dio un abrazo. -Buenos Días Camille.- Le dijo en su oído.

-Pasa, me imagino que necesitas hablar conmigo.- Le sonrió alegremente.

Se ruborizó un poco. -Gracias, y sí necesito hablar contigo.-

Ambos morenos se sentaron en el sofá el apartamento de la actriz. -¿De qué quieres hablar Logan?- Le cuestionó Camille.

-Necesito tu ayuda con Kendall otra vez.- Le dijo con esperanza de que accedería a su petición.

Sin dudarlo otro momento le contestó. -Claro.-

Logan se sorprendió. -¿En serio?-

-Sí, quiero ayudar a mi mejor amigo.-

-En ocasiones me pregunto porque me ayudas a conquistar a Kendall.- Pregunta con confusión.

-Porque puedo ver en tus ojos que en serio amas a Kendall, y quiero ayudarte a que seas feliz.- Le sonrió cálidamente.

-Gracias.- Logan sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos de los cuales a todos les causaba infinita ternura.

-No hay problema. Ahora dime de qué se tratará.- Camille se acomodó en su asiento para oír mejor al genio.

-Es algo no muy elaborado. Necesito que finjamos discutir en el vestíbulo, así Kendall me dará algunos consejos y trataré de llamar su atención.-

Camille se rió. -Tenías razón en que no era algo muy elaborado.-

Logan frunció su entrecejo. -¿Me ayudarás?-

La chica dejó de reír. -Por supuesto.-

Logan se levantó de su asiento. -Bien, vayamos a 'discutir' al vestíbulo.-

Camille se rió otra vez. -Vayamos.- Con eso, los dos salieron con rumbo al vestíbulo para llevar a cabo su actuación.

* * *

Los otros tres chicos de Big Time Rush estaban en el apartamento, se encontraban pensando en lo que harían en el día de hoy.

-¿Han visto a Logan?- Les preguntó Kendall.

-No.- Contestó Carlos.

-Si no mal recuerdo, mencionó que iría a ver a Camille.- Dijo James.

Kendall se molestó por eso. -Eso es bueno.- Dijo con indiferencia.

-Estoy aburrido, deberíamos ir a la piscina.- Sugirió el enérgico de Carlos.

-Suena una buena idea para mí.- El chico lindo apoyó a su amigo.

-Claro, necesito despejar mi mente.- Los tres muchachos se levantaron y fueron a la puerta del elevador para que posteriormente los llevase al vestíbulo. Al abrirse las puertas, salieron hablando de lo divertido que sería que el día de hoy tuviesen una cita. Al entrar parcialmente al vestíbulo, el rubio vio algo que lo disgustaba: Logan con Camille. Pero algo en él le dio un poco de satisfacción al diferenciar que no llevaban una plática muy amistosa, más bien era una discusión.

-Carlos, saca el equipo para espías.- Le dijo James con la intriga de saber que era lo que discutían los morenos.

-Aquí está.- Cuando Carlos lo sacó de su bolsillo trasero –cabe destacar que eso es imposible de guardar en un lugar tan pequeño- se escucharon unas risas, pero para ellos les rea desconocido su origen.

-¿Qué es eso?- Kendall rompió su atención de su enamorado y de su 'novia' al escuchar tales risas desconocidas.

-Son risas, pero desconozco de donde provienen.- Les dijo James.

-Solo espiemos a Logan.- Más risas se escucharon.

-Olvídenlas. Enciéndelo Carlos.- Le dijo el rubio.

El latino obedeció y encendió el raro aparato y lo apuntó en dirección a Logan y Camille.

* * *

Logan y Camille se encontraban en el medio del vestíbulo elaborando el dialogo que dirían para llamar la atención de los amigos del pálido, pero también que no fuese muy extraño.

-¿Qué se supone que debemos discutir?- Camille le preguntó.

-No sé, algo se nos tiene que ocurrir.- Logan contestó sin tener idea de cuál sería el plan.

Transcurrieron cerca de 10 minutos antes de que Camille divisara a los amigos del genio. -Nos están viendo.-

Logan se puso algo nervioso. -¿Tienen un aparato en sus manos?- Le preguntó con el conocimiento de que lo harían tarde o temprano.

-No…- Se detuvo un momento. -Sí.-

Logan parecía gelatina al oír eso. -Bueno, llegó la hora de improvisar.- El genio tomo un respiro antes de hablar. -No siento que me ames.- El genio le guiño el ojo en señal de que la actuación había comenzado.

-Cree lo que quieras.- Dijo Camille indignada.

Logan se impresionó por las habilidades dramáticas de su amiga. -No creo que debamos estar juntos, y en esta ocasión es definitiva.- La señaló con el dedo para darle mayor énfasis.

-Sí, eso es lo mejor… ¡Hemos terminado Logan Mitchell!- Después de eso último, Camille le dio la espalda a Logan antes de irse mientras esbozaba un pequeño 'Suerte' que los chicos no oyeron.

El moreno sonrió con gratitud a Camille antes de cambiar sus facciones por unas más tristes. Giró su cuerpo y encontró a sus amigos. Empezó a caminar hacia ellos mientras tenía una cara de fingida impresión. -¿Qué hacen chicos?- Les preguntó el pálido.

Los 3 intercambiaron miradas ideando una respuesta, para su suerte habían guardado el aparato antes de que llegase. -Nada, solo nos dirigíamos a la piscina.- El latino dijo con tono nervioso.

-Sí, íbamos a broncearnos.- James sostuvo los hombros de Carlos mientras decía esto, con la esperanza de que Logan les creyera.

Era obvio que el pálido no les creyó, pero fingió muy bien haciéndose pasar que sí. -De acuerdo. Diviértanse, iré al apartamento.- Lo último que dijo, fue con el plan de que Kendall se ofreciese a hablar con él.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello Logan?- Kendall le preguntó.

-¿Sobre qué?- Logan fingió su ignorancia.

-Lo ocurrido con Camille.-

-¿Cómo sabes que estaba hablando cosas personales con ella?- Logan le preguntó encerrándolos en su propio juego.

Kendall no sabía cómo contestar. -Yo…-

-Te espiamos.- Carlos dijo, recibiendo suaves golpes en la cabeza por parte de los altos.

-Me lo imaginé.- El genio se cruzó de brazos. -Pero sí me gustaría hablar de ello.- Ocultó su emoción muy bien.

-Genial, Kendall y tu vayan a hablar al apartamento mientras que Carlos y yo nos vamos a la piscina.- James empezó a empujar a Carlos por los hombros para llevarlo a la piscina.

-¿Vamos?- Preguntó el rubio.

-Claro.- El pálido le dio una sonrisa mientras hacían su camino al elevador.

El camino fue horrible. Los dos estaban en un súbito silencio e incómodo. Ambos querían hablar pero lo hacían al mismo tiempo, lo que les causaba a guardar silencio otra vez. Al abrirse las puertas, los dos adolescentes se dirigieron a la puerta del 2J y luego entraron. Logan estaba a punto de hablar, pero Kendall lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué pasó contigo y Camille?- Kendall sacó de uno de los gabinetes un vaso de color rojo, luego leche del refrigerador y lo sirvió en el vaso para posteriormente entregárselo a su pequeño amigo.

Logan tomó el vaso lleno de leche de las grandes manos del ojiverde. -Gracias.- Dijo antes de darle un sorbo al vaso. -Es algo complicado.- Y la verdad que lo era, puesto a que nunca había ocurrido nada.

-Estoy aquí para ti.- Kendall agarró una manzana roja antes de ponerse enfrente de Logan.

-Verás lo que pasó es…- Logan se mordió el labio al ver que el rubio mordía muy sensualmente su manzana. -Que terminamos.- Por alguna razón (amor) Kendall se puso alegre con la noticia, pero su expresión cambió al ver que su amigo aún mostraba dolor. Dolor fingido.

-Oh Logan.- Le dio una simpática sonrisa. -Deberías hacer todo lo posible para regresar con ella.-

-Es que ese es el problema, no quiero regresar con ella.- El genio susurró la última parte.

-¿Perdón?- Kendall se inclinó un poco más hacia Logan, poniéndolo nervioso.

-No quiero regresar con ella.- Bajó su mirada para evitar ver esos hermosos ojos verdes.

-¿Por qué?- El rubio no entendía, hasta que se dio cuenta. -¿Te gusta alguien más?- Logan se mordió el labio y asintió. -¿Quién es?- Los celos se notaban en la voz de Kendall.

-Es…- Estaba a punto de hablar, pero se detuvo al escuchar que la puerta de entrada se abría y Jennifer entraba.

-Hola chicos.- Los saludó ignorando su conversación.

-Hola mamá.- El rubio saludó a su madre.

-Hola mamá Knight.- Logan saludo con molestia.

Donald le volvió a dirigir su atención. -Entonces ¿quién es?-

El pálido tenía que hallar una coartada, no podía decirle a su amigo que estaba enamorado de él mientras que su madre estaba presente. -Lucy.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

El rostro de Kendall se quedó sin expresión al oír esto. Él pensaba que tal vez, en el fondo de todo, Logan podría sentir algo por él también. -Eso lo explica todo.- Dijo muy lentamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Su madre le preguntó.

-Hace unos días, Lucy y yo estábamos juntos en el parque, supongo que eso lo puso celoso.- Le explicó a su madre, aunque él tampoco entendía cómo. Para hacer énfasis, Logan asintió.

-Eso es un problema… Dos mejores amigos enamorados de la misma chica.- Razonó la señora Knight. -Pero prométanme que no pelearán físicamente para conseguir que ella salga con alguno de ustedes ¿de acuerdo?-

-Lo prometemos.- Dijeron al unísono.

-Bueno, ya que los dos lo prometieron, iré a mi habitación.- Con eso, ella se va.

El silencio en el apartamento era aún más incómodo, pero había algo más que llenaba el aire. Desilusión.

-Creo que me iré a la piscina con los chicos.- El rubio empezó a retroceder hacia la puerta.

-Claro, nos vemos después.- Con eso, Kendall también se fue. Al oír que la puerta se cerró, Logan llevó sus manos al rostro, sintiéndose un tonto. -¿Por qué no fui lo suficientemente valiente para decirle como me sentía?- Continuó reprochándose a sí mismo durante un corto tiempo antes de levantarse de su taburete e irse al apartamento de Camille para hablar con ella.

* * *

Kendall iba caminando por el pasillo mientras la desilusión lo abundaba, no podía creer que fue lo suficientemente tonto como para creer que le gustaba a Logan. -Él nunca podría fijarse en alguien como yo.- Decía el rubio sintiéndose aún más triste. Tomo el elevador y pulsó el botón del vestíbulo. -Pensé que en el fondo él me quería.- Pensaba en voz alta. -No puedo creer lo tonto que fui.- Un sonido se produjo antes de que las puertas se abriesen. Salió lentamente del elevador y empezó a caminar con el mismo ritmo por todo el vestíbulo. Alzó levemente su mirada y encontró a Lucy, su rostro se iluminó al verla. -Hola Lucy.- La saludó, pero ella al parecer no le hizo caso porque pasó a su lado como si no lo hubiese visto, lo cual lo puso aún más triste. Caminó con su mirada en el suelo hacia el puesto de malteadas y pidió una rosa. Al entregársela, tomo un sorbo y se dejó sumir en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Logan llegó con lágrimas en los ojos a la puerta de Camille, donde golpeó con desesperación. Camille abrió la puerta y se le encogió el corazón al ver a su amigo llorar. Se le acercó y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo. -Todo estará bien Logan.- El pálido negó con su rostro en el hombro de Camille. -¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- Logan aún no contestaba, por lo que la actriz lo arrastró a su sofá y dejó que llorara hasta que estuviese listo para hablar. Su llanto se prolongó por 10 minutos. Cuando terminó, se separó del hombro de Camille para poder verla.

-Lamento lo de tu blusa.- Dijo frotándose los ojos para eliminar cualquier rastro de lágrimas.

-No te preocupes por ello.- Le sonrió cálidamente. -Pero dime ¿qué te sucedió?- Lo tomó de los hombros para que no pudiese escapar de su mirada.

-Lo arruiné todo.- Dijo antes de que nuevas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos y viajaran por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Pero ¿cómo?- La actriz estaba sorprendida.

-Le di-dije que es-estaba ena-enamorado d-de Luc-y.- Tartamudeaba mientras trataba de ahogar sus sollozos.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió decirle eso?-

-Me puse nervioso. Esta-ba a pun-punto de decir-le cu-cuando la se-señora Kni-Knight llegó.- Aunque ya no estaba llorando, su voz salía aún quebrantada.

Camille no sabía que decirle. -¿Cuál fue su reacción?-

El genio lo pensó dos veces antes de hablar. -No pude diferenciarlo muy bien, pero era… era… ¿Desilusión?-

-¿Ves? Ahora sabes que tu también le gustas.- La joven tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-No lo creo, tal vez estaba así debido a que tendrá que competir con su mejor amigo por el amor de una chica.-

-Estoy segura de que también le gustas.- Camille estaba más que segura y quería que su amigo lo viese también.

-No, no lo creo, pero gracias por animarme.- Logan le dio una sonrisa llena de tristeza.

-No hay problema Logan, estaré aquí para ayudarte.- Lo abrazó otra vez.

-Gracias.- Se apartó de la chica. -Creo que debo irme.- Se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Piénsalo bien Logan, seguiré diciendo que se puso triste porque piensa que no le gustas.-

-Te veo luego Camille.- Logan salió del apartamento de la chica ignorando lo último que le dijo.

* * *

Kendall estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes del puesto de malteadas bebiendo la suya propia. Al terminar, pago por ella y se levanto para regresar a su apartamento. Al llegar a donde estaba el elevador, notó que este se encontraba muy ocupado, por lo que decidió usar las escaleras. Cuando estuvo en el segundo piso, divisó a una linda chica que llevaba un lindo vestido blanco con estampado de flores verdes y azules, gafas delgadas de color negro y su cabello de color castaño iba suelto. A Kendall le llamó mucho la atención aquella desconocida, por lo que entró al elevador con ella y le dedicó una amable sonrisa y recibiendo una a cambio. El rubio seguía viendo a la chica, pero sus ojos se abrieron en shock al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

-¡OH POR DIÓS!- Gritó Kendall antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

Cuando el elevador llegó al vestíbulo, la chica jaló al rubio por su brazo llevándolo a un lugar apartado de los demás.

-¿Por qué estás vestida así?- Le preguntó el rubio a la chica.

-No estoy obligada a decirte.- Le contestó ella.

-Nunca creí verte en un vestido Lu…- Iba a completar el nombre, pero una mano cubrió su boca.

-No digas mi nombre.- Le dijo en un susurro y luego extrajo su mano.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿por qué llevas eso puesto?- Le preguntó aún no creyendo la vista que tenía de frente.

-Mis padres vendrán a visitarme hoy y creen que soy una linda chica y no una rockera.- Dijo la chica, Lucy.

-Eso será algo difícil.- El rubio tomó todo su valor antes de decir lo siguiente. -Te ves muy linda Lucy.-

La chica se sonrojó. -Gracias Kendall. Te veo después, necesito buscarlos.- Dijo dando media vuelta.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con tu plan?- Preguntó el ojiverde.

-No Kendall, todo saldrá bien…- Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, una voz sonó a sus espaldas.

-Lucy.- La mencionada se dio media vuelta para ver a sus padres.

-Papá, mamá.- Ella se le acercó a los dos adultos y los envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Al separarse, los señores vieron a Kendall.

-Ese debe ser tu novio.- Dijo la señora Stone.

-Este… Bueno…- Lucy no sabía que decir.

-Sí, soy su novio.- Kendall dijo sin pensarlo y envolviendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de la chica, la cual le daba una mirada de muerte.

-Es muy guapo Lucy.- Le dijeron sus padres haciéndola sonrojar y al chico sonreír ampliamente. -¿Qué tal si nos dan un pequeño tour del hotel?- Sugirió el señor Stone.

-Por supuesto, los dos les enseñaremos los alrededores.- El rubio le ofreció su brazo a la señora Stone y esta lo sostuvo y empezaron a caminar alegremente. Lucy estaba muy furiosa con el chico, pero por su propio bien tenía que fingir que salían. Su padre le puso una mano en su hombro antes de seguir a la pareja de enfrente.

* * *

Logan regresó al apartamento sumamente triste, pero para evitar ser cuestionado, fingió alegría.

-Hola Logan.- Le saludó la hermana del chico que amaba.

-Hola Katie.- Le devolvió el saludo amablemente. -¿Qué están haciendo?- Cuestionó a James quién vigilaba a Carlos.

-Estoy verificando que Carlos lleve el atuendo adecuado para su cita.-

Logan quedó en shock al escuchar eso. -¿Carlos tiene una cita?-

-Sí con una de las Jennifers.- El latino dijo muy feliz.

-Esa es una gran noticia amigo.- El genio le dio una sonrisa genuina a su amigo más bajito.

-Lo sé, siempre he querido esto.- Carlos acomodó su gorra que planeaba llevar a la cita.

-Espero que te vaya muy bien. Si me necesitan, estaré leyendo en mi cuarto.- Logan dijo antes de marcharse.

-Y ¿cómo se ve mi atuendo?- Les cuestionó el latino a Katie y a James. Carlos llevaba puestos unos pantalones blancos con un cinturón con hebilla estilo bling-bling, una playera amarilla con un estampado de armas con fuego, un reloj amarillo y una gorra al revés de color rojo con las iniciales 'LA' en la parte de enfrente.

-Bueno ¿cómo decirlo?- James se apartó de su lugar y fue al refrigerador para tomar una pequeña malteada de vainilla en una caja. -Se ve bien.- James introdujo el popote mientras apretaba la pequeña cajita, haciendo que un chorro de la malteada saliera en dirección a Carlos, arruinando su ropa.

-Amigo ¿qué has hecho?- Dijo Carlos molesto.

-Nada del cual deba arrepentirme.- Dijo el chico lindo dejando a un lado la caja exprimida.

-Ahora debo buscar otro atuendo.- Carlos se dirigió muy molesto a la habitación que compartía con el chico.

Al oír que la puerta se cerró, Katie llamó la atención de James. -James.-

El alto le dio su atención. -¿Qué ocurre Katie?-

-¿Has notado que Logan a actuado muy raro últimamente?- Le preguntó algo preocupada.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, sí. Para ser exactos, desde que volvimos de la gira.- James dijo pensativamente.

La niña asintió. -¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué?-

-Sinceramente no Katie. Logan nunca nos cuenta nada, al único al que le cuenta todo es a Kendall.- Dijo James normalmente.

-Creo que debo hablar con mi hermano.- Katie dijo asiendo una nota mental.

-Creo que sería lo mejor.- Al terminar de hablar, los dos giraron sus cabezas para ver a Carlos quien había entrado otra vez a la sala.

-¿Qué les parece este?- Carlos les preguntó. En esta ocasión, llevaba un traje elegante con una camisa azul, corbata roja y zapatos negros muy lustrados.

-Ese es el adecuado para tu cita.- James dio una sonrisa triunfal, pues él había colocado esa ropa en la cama del latino.

-Ahora todo está listo para mi cita que será en una hora.- El más bajito sacó un folleto. -La llevaré a comer salchichas en un restaurante especial cerca de un cine.-

Tanto James como Katie sentían la necesidad de morir al escuchar el plan de una cita del latino. -¿Seguro que no quieres ir a otro lugar amigo?- Le cuestionó el alto.

-No y en esta ocasión no arruinarás mis planes.- Dijo Carlos antes de volver a su habitación y tenerlo todo completamente planeado.

-Debemos hacer algo.- Dijo el lindo.

-Claro, pero que sea al último minuto para que así no pueda cambiar nada.- Katie le dijo.

-Eso es un buen plan.- Le dijo James antes de agarrar una botella de agua y beber de ella.

* * *

Kendall, Lucy y los padres de la chica iban caminando alrededor de la piscina. Los padres de la chica iban enfrente de ellos viendo las instalaciones en donde su hija vivía.

-¿Por qué dijiste que eras mi novio?- Lucy lo golpeó en el brazo.

Kendall se quejó por el golpe. -No supe que más decir.- Se excusó.

-Por tu culpa ahora me preguntarán cosas de ti.- Frunció su entrecejo.

-Tranquila, si te preguntan sobre mí te ayudaré.-

-Bueno, eso está mejor.- La chica se tranquilizó notablemente.

-Hija, puedes venir un momento.- El señor Stone le hablo a su hija, pero también le daba un mensaje al rubio de acercarse.

-¿Sí, papá?- Le preguntó la falsa niña linda.

-Tu madre y yo iremos a cenar a un restaurante en la noche, y queríamos que tu y…- Se detuvo para que el rubio dijese su nombre, el cual no les había dicho.

-Kendall.- Dijo el ojiverde.

-Claro, que tu y Kendall nos acompañasen.- Terminó de decir la señora.

-No sé si Kendall quiera.- Lucy dijo eso, pero en realidad no quería que fuese ya que podría salir mal su plan.

-No te preocupes cariño, iré con ustedes.- Kendall colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica e instantáneamente sintió su tención y malestar.

-De acuerdo. Nos reuniremos aquí a las 6:30 p.m.- Dijo el señor Stone.

-Entendido señor, regresaré a mi apartamento a arreglarme. Fue un gusto conocerlos.- Kendall les dedicó una sonrisa amable a los padres de Lucy antes de dar media vuelta e irse a su apartamento.

-Es un chico muy dulce hija.- Dijo la señora Stone.

-Se ve que es un chico responsable.- Dijo el señor Stone haciendo que su esposa e hija se sorprendiesen, puesto a que él no daba tan fácilmente puntos a favor a un chico.

-Sí, Kendall es un chico impresionante.- La rockera sonrió genuinamente pensando en el rubio ya que en realidad le gustaba. -Pero lo conocerán más en la cena.- Dijo Lucy dirigiéndose a su propio apartamento como sus padres le dijeron adiós y se marcharon para hacer sus propias cosas.

* * *

Kendall regresaba al apartamento con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro ya que tendría algo parecido a una cita con Lucy y sus padres. Al entrar notó que James y Katie le decían algo a Carlos como un restaurante elegante, pero en realidad no les tomó mucha importancia. Se dirigió a su habitación y al entrar encontró a Logan recostado sobre su estómago en su cama leyendo un libro que al parecer era de medicina.

-Hola Logan.- Lo saludó cortésmente.

-Hola Kendall.- Dijo el pequeño sin apartar la vista de su libro.

Kendall se sentía incómodo ya que no sabía que más decir. -Saldré esta noche.- Esto llamó la atención del genio.

-¿Con quién?-

-Lucy.- El rubio se preocupó cuando Logan cambió su expresión por una más triste. -Logan, si no quieres que salga con Lucy…-

-No, no hay problema Kendall.- Dijo con una sonrisa falsa. -Deberías salir con ella.-

Kendall no confiaba en lo que el genio le estaba diciendo, pero decidió preocuparse luego debido a que si no empezaba a arreglarse corría el riesgo de llegar tarde a la cita y los padres de Lucy le darían un punto negativo. -Me ducharé para ir.- Tomó un pantalón negro, una playera blanca, unos bóxers limpios y una toalla antes de entrar al baño.

-Que lo disfrutes.- Logan dijo. Al cerrarse la puerta el genio colocó su libro a un lado y empezó a reflexionar acerca de las muchas cosas que probablemente ocurrirían en la cita. Kendall y Lucy se tomarían de la mano, se reirían juntos y de las mismas cosas y se… Logan sacudió la cabeza para tratar de suprimir ese pensamiento, pero ya era tarde porque empezaba a entristecerse. Se encogió en una pequeña bola y trató de ahogar sus sollozos.

Mientras se duchaba, Kendall sentía un vacío, pero desconocía la razón. No le parecía razonable ya que iba a tener una cita con Lucy a quien consideraba muy linda… Pero algo en su mente le decía que era un monstruo por hacerle eso a Logan ¿Pero qué? ¿Salir con Lucy o es que no salía con él? El rubio terminó de ducharse y una vez se terminó de colocar su ropa, salió del cuarto de baño solamente para toparse con un Logan dormido. _Es tan lindo cuando duerme_. Kendall se rió de sus propios pensamientos y se acercó al cesto de ropa sucia para colocar la que no hace mucho se quitó. El rubio se dirigió a su armario para extraer un suéter verde militar que iría a juego con su saco de color verde bosque. Cuando finalizó su labor salió de su cuarto lo más silencioso posible ya que se sentiría mal por despertar a su pequeño amigo. Al entrar a la sala, fue recibido por unas miradas en dirección hacia él. -¿Qué ocurre?- El rubio les preguntó a los poseedores de las miradas.

-¿Sabes que le ocurre a Logan?- Lo cuestionó el chico lindo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Kendall con toda sinceridad preguntó.

-Hermano mayor, no sé si no te diste cuenta, pero Logan ha estado actuando muy extraño desde que regresaron del tour.- Le informó la pequeña Knight.

-¿En serio?- Los dos se limitaron a asentir. -Que tonto fui al no darme cuenta y especialmente porque soy su mejor amigo.- Kendall se sentía una mala persona por no preocuparse por las cosas que le sucedían a su amigo pálido.

-No te sientas así, solo queríamos saber si sabías el porqué.- Le dijo James haciéndole sentir un poco mejor.

-No, la verdad es que no.- Dijo Kendall con culpabilidad. -¿Han visto a Carlos?- Les preguntó al no verlo en el apartamento.

-Tiene una cita con una de las Jennifers.- Dijo James orgulloso.

-¿Estás jugando conmigo?- Kendall no podía creerlo tan fácilmente.

-No, hoy le ayudé a conseguir esa cita.-

-Eso es asombroso.- James le sonrió.

-Ya que hablamos de citas y todo lo demás ¿a dónde vas hermano?- Katie le preguntó apreciando detalladamente la vestimenta de su hermano.

-Tendré una cita con Lucy y sus padres.- El rubio sonrió ampliamente con lo que dijo.

-Espero que tengas suerte amigo.- James le da un pulgar en alto para hacer su reafirmación.

-Gracias.- Kendall ve el reloj y nota que eran las 6:20 pm -Me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego.- Antes de salir le da a su hermana un beso en la frente.

Kendall paseaba por el pasillo con una sonrisa cubriendo su rostro por su cita. Cuando entró al vestíbulo, divisó a la 'tierna' Lucy junto con sus padres en una de las esquinas de la barra de despacho de Bitters. -Buenas tardes.- Dijo Kendall cortésmente cuando tenía la certeza de que lo escucharan.

-Buenas tardes Kendall.- Dijo la señora Stone extendiendo su mano para darle un apretón a la del rubio, pero el chico decidió tomarla y darle un beso en el dorso de ésta.

-Buenas tardes Kendall.- Dijo el señor Stone haciendo que el joven se irguiera y luego le extendió la mano para darse un apretón caballeroso, pero el señor apretó más de lo normal haciendo que el rostro de Kendall dibujase un poco de dolor.

-¿Nos vamos?- Sugirió Lucy.

-Claro, vayamos al auto.- Dijo el señor Stone brindándole un brazo a su esposa y luego marcharse con dirección al estacionamiento.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Lucy preguntó con un tono acusador.

-¿Hacer qué?- Kendall bromeó.

-Besar la mano de mi madre.- La chica dijo y luego trató de tranquilizarse.

-Si vamos a fingir que somos novios, tenía que hacerlo para que fue más convincente.- Kendall intentó defenderse y se sintió aliviado cuando la chica no dijo nada más.

-Hay que irnos o se preocuparán mis padres.- Dijo Lucy empezando a caminar.

Kendall le ofreció su brazo al igual que el señor Stone a su esposa para que se vieran más como una pareja, pero Lucy simplemente lo rechazó.

* * *

Logan se despertó de su pequeña siesta y notó que Kendall ya se había ido, al instante se sintió devastado. Sabía a ciencia cierta que no había motivos para evitar la cita de su amigo con la chica que él quería y estaba seguro que amaba más que él. Tal pensamiento hizo que él mismo se encogiera en una pequeña bola mientras dejaba escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de dolor. Cuando estaba seguro de que tenía todo su autocontrol, se levantó lentamente de la cama y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes. Al terminar, se miró al espejo frente a él y gimió con lo que vio. El pálido tenía las pupilas dilatadas y enrojecidas y su cabello estaba muy desordenado. Tomó un poco de gel y se arregló el cabello lo mejor que pudo. Logan buscó entre el pequeño botiquín que estaba en el baño hasta que se detuvo al haber encontrado su objetivo, gotas para los ojos. Logan llevó el pequeño frasco a sus ojos y dejo caer un par de gotas del líquido en cada uno antes de guardar la botella. Cuando sintió que se veía presentable, salió del baño y luego entró a la sala solamente para toparse con James y Katie que al parecer estaban a punto de salir. -¿A dónde van?- Preguntó con una voz gruesa la cual el portador la encontraba desagradable.

-A la cita de Carlos.- Dijo James como si fuese lo más obvio a decir.

-¿Por qué?- Logan no sabía la razón.

-Ya que entre sus tonterías, puede arruinar la cita.- Katie le explicó.

El genio asintió en señal de que entendía tal punto, pues bien sabía que Carlos nunca había estado en una cita tan formal antes y corría el riesgo de arruinarlo todo, TODO.

-¿Quieres venir?- Le preguntó James.

-No vayan ustedes, pero no dejen que los vea.- Logan les advirtió también porque sabía que Carlos era muy explosivo muy por debajo de su actitud dulce y amorosa.

-No te preocupes Loges, nunca se enterará de que estuvimos ahí.- Dijo James saliendo del apartamento seguido por Katie.

-¿Lo notaste?- Preguntó Katie al chico alto.

-Sí.- James dijo con voz un tanto apagada.

-Tú crees que…- Katie no quería terminar la sentencia.

-Eso nunca pasaría Katie, ellos son los mejores amigos.- James dijo dándole un apretón a la pequeña en el hombro.

-Pero y si…- La pequeña Knight no terminó porque James la interrumpió.

-Tranquila, estoy seguro que están bien.-

-Eso espero.- Con eso último, los dos quedaron en silencio mientras llevaban a cabo su plan de espiar y ayudar a Carlos con su cita.

* * *

Logan se quedó torpemente parado en el centro del apartamento, lo único que lo consolaba era que nadie podía preguntarle el porqué de su extraño comportamiento. Se dirigió al sofá y luego se sentó y dejó que su mente divagara hacia el chico rubio. Su cara dibujó una sonrisa al imaginarse a Kendall persiguiéndolo para luego atraparlo y darle un beso en los labios, uno que era tan profundo y amoroso. Pero después el fondo se empezó a oscurecer como una figura femenina se acercaba a ellos y desprendía a Kendall de él y luego darle un beso el cual el rubio respondía con más profundidad y amor que el compartido con él. Logan sintió que su corazón se encogía ante tal visión, Kendall lo estaba engañando. Pero en ese mismo momento, su personalidad lógica entró en funcionamiento haciendo que tal imaginación no le hiciese tanto daño, pero aún sentía un poco de dolor en su corazón. Su mente lógica le decía que no tenía que sentirse así ya que Kendall no estaba saliendo con él, pero sus sentimientos le hacían entender que Kendall tal vez no lo amaba como él. Cuando el pálido llego a un punto en el que no podía elegir uno de los dos caminos, abrió sus ojos. Su vista captó nada inusual, todo estaba en su lugar. Pero algo le hacía sentir que algo estaba fuera de su lugar, eso era la desilusión. ¿Pero por qué desilusión? Logan no podía responder a tal pregunta. Intentó acomodarse en el sofá, pero no lo consiguió. Su mente aún divagaba hacia el rubio. Necesitaba saber que ocurría en su cita con Lucy. Como no quería ir solo, salió de su apartamento y fue al de Camille para pedirle que lo apoyase. La joven actriz accedió de buena manera ya que ella le había prometido que siempre le ayudaría en cuestiones del ojiverde. Los dos salieron de Palm Woods y se fueron al estacionamiento para subirse al auto que Gustavo les había regalado hace tiempo a los chicos, pero Logan era el único de los cuatro que se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo para conducir ya que era, después de todo, el más responsable en cuestiones de autoridad. Los jóvenes se subieron para que Logan pusiese en marcha el auto y condujese al restaurante en donde Kendall le había dicho que irían, ignorando las cosas que ocurrirían esa misma noche.

* * *

Kendall iba sentado al lado de Lucy en la parte trasera del auto de los Stone. Ninguno de los cuatro que se encontraban ahí dijo algo, todos estaban en un silencio absoluto pero no era incómodo. El señor Stone condujo hasta llegar a un restaurante que, juzgándolo por su exterior, era fino. El señor Stone se bajó del auto y ayudó a su esposa a bajar también. Kendall le dijo a Lucy que no hiciese nada, se bajó y le dio la vuelta al auto para abrir la puerta de Lucy para posteriormente ayudarla a bajar; el señor vio esto y mentalmente le dio otro punto a favor por su caballerosidad. Los cuatro se dirigieron a la entrada del restaurante y el señor se adelantó para hacer mención de su reservación. Mientras el padre de Lucy hablaba con el encargado de las mesas, Kendall escuchó que la puerta de entrada se abría y volteó para saber de quién se trataba; Carlos y Jennifer. Kendall se impresionó de que Carlos la trajera a este lugar, tanto porque no pensaba que él lo planeara así y porque era al mismo tiempo que la suya.

-Amigo ¿qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó Kendall.

-Estoy en mi cita con Jennifer.- Dijo el latino dándole una sonrisa a la chica.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kendall?- Le preguntó Jennifer.

-Estoy aquí porque tengo una cita con Lucy y sus padres.- Les explicó el rubio.

-De acuerdo, espero que todo salga bien Kendall.- Dijo Carlos empezando a irse junto con Jennifer a su mesa designada.

-Espero lo mismo para los dos.- Dijo Kendall y luego los perdió de vista.

El encargado los condujo por el restaurante hasta que llegó a una mesa que estaba acomodada para cuatro personas. –Esta es su mesa señor.- Dijo el hombre al padre de Lucy. –Muchas gracias.- Todos tomaron asiento y luego el sujeto se fue.

-Es un bonito lugar.- Dijo Kendall escaneando todos los rincones del restaurante.

-Sí, es muy agradable.- Concordó la señora Stone.

-Elegiste muy bien papá.- Dijo Lucy.

-Gracias.- El señor se acomodó en su lugar antes de hablar. –Ahora dígannos… ¿Cómo se conocieron?- El señor colocó sus codos en la mesa y juntó sus manos dándole un aspecto serio.

-Emm…- Lucy no sabía que responder.

-Iba saliendo junto con mis amigos a nuestro estudio para ensayar canciones y bailes, cuando al pasar por el vestíbulo vi a Lucy.- Dijo Kendall tratando de ser convincente.

-Eso es tan romántico.- Dijo la madre de Lucy. -¿Cómo fue su primera cita?-

-Cariño, no creo que sea adecuado preguntarles eso.- El señor Stone trató de cambiar la conversación.

-Sí mamá, no es muy bueno hablar de eso cuando presentarás a tu novio a tus padres.- Intentó defenderse Lucy.

-Vamos, no es como si la primera cita fuese de otro mundo.- Dijo la señora. –Ahora cuéntenme.-

Kendall y Lucy gimieron internamente y empezaron a narrar su falsa e inexistente primera cita.

* * *

Al llegar al restaurante, Logan y Camille trataron de ser lo más sigiloso posible para evitar encontrase con Kendall, James o Katie.

-¿Seguro que James y Katie están aquí?- Le preguntó la actriz.

-Sí, ellos mismos me lo dijeron.- Logan volteaba en todas direcciones para cerciorarse de que nadie los había visto.

-Mira, están por ahí.- Camille apuntó en la dirección en la que se encontraban Kendall, Lucy y sus padres.

-Debemos acercarnos sin que nos vean.-

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos se moviera, un camarero los sorprendió. -¿En qué puedo ayudarles?-

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron paralizados en su lugar sin saber que responder. –Emm… Nosotros…- Logan se puso nervioso.

-¿Perro?- Al oír ese sobre nombre, Logan se relajo al voltearse y toparse con Gustavo y eso le daba mucha calma; lo cual le preocupaba.

-Gustavo.- Dijo Logan felizmente.

-¿Qué haces aquí con esa chica?- Dijo Gustavo haciendo referencia a Camille.

-¿No te acuerdas? Me dijiste que viniera y que podía invitar a un amigo.- Dijo Logan empezando a tirar de Gustavo por su brazo.

-Yo nunca te…- Gustavo intentó replicar.

-O vamos señor, no pasará nada si invita a uno de sus cantantes junto con una amiga a ir a cenar.- Camille intentó convencerlo.

-Supongo que no hay problema.- Dijo Gustavo.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Tiene reservación?- Dijo el encargado.

-Sí tengo una reservación para uno, pero como lo notará se convirtió en una reservación para tres.- Dijo el productor en referencia de los jóvenes.

-¿A nombre de quién es su reservación?-

-Gustavo Rocque.-

-Síganme por favor.-

Al llegar a la mesa designada el camarero regresó a su lugar. Gustavo se sentó en una de las sillas y les señaló sus lugares a los jóvenes pero estos se negaron a hacerlo. -¿Por qué no se quieren sentar?- Gustavo les preguntó confundido.

-En realidad no venimos a cenar, solo queríamos entrar al restaurante.- Le dijo su cantante.

-¿Por qué? ¿Intentan hacer algo?-

-Sí.- Contestaron los dos.

-¿Cómo qué?- Quiso saber el productor.

-Me llevaría mucho tiempo explicártelo para que lo entendieses, pero te agradezco que nos hayas ayudado a entrar Gustavo. Muchas gracias, nos vamos.- Con eso, los jóvenes se fueron a un arbusto que se encontraba no muy lejos de la mesa en donde se encontraba Kendall junto con Lucy y sus padres.

-Al parecer se están divirtiendo.- Le dijo Camille.

Logan estaba a punto de decir algo cuando notó que Kendall y Lucy se ocultaban detrás de un menú y al parecer se estaban besando. Al verlo, Logan sentía ganas de llorar… Pero algo en su mente le dijo que era imposible que su amor platónico se estuviese besando con la chica que él quería.

-Tranquilo, no creo que se estén besando.- Con esto que dijo Camille, Logan se tranquilizó por completo. –Acerquémonos un poco más para oír lo que dicen.

Logan y Camille se acercaron un poco más, pero se toparon con Katie. -¿Logan, Camille?- La pequeña Knight estaba anonadada.

-Katie.- Dijeron los mencionados al unísono.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Les preguntó Katie algo confusa.

-Nada.- Dijo Logan nerviosamente.

Katie se cruzó de brazos. –Estás mintiendo.-

Logan empezó a perder el control ya que se quebrantaba bajo la presión. –Yo… Nosotros… Amm…- No sabía que decir.

Camille envolvió su brazo con el del genio. –Venimos a cenar solo para dejar en claro que solo somos amigos.- Logan la vio y con los ojos le expresó todo el agradecimiento que le tenía.

-Bueno, eso suena más razonable.- Dijo la pequeña chica. –Ahora váyanse de aquí o Carlos nos podría describir a James y a mí.- Dijo Katie empezándolos a empujar.

-No hay problema, nos iremos a esa mesa.- Dijo Camille apuntando a una mesa no tan retirada de donde se estaba llevando la 'cita' del enamorado del genio.

-De acuerdo, que disfruten la noche.- Katie dijo antes de ocultarse en las hojas de la planta en la que se encontraba.

-Camille, te debo mi vida.- Dijo Logan mientras él y la chica caminaban a la mesa que su amiga le había señalado a la que esperaba algún día llamar cuñada.

-No te preocupes Logan, te prometí que te ayudaría a conquistar a Kendall.- Dijo la actriz dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Logan tomó una de las sillas y la sacó antes de ofrecérsela a Camille y luego sentarse enfrente de ella. –Es en serio Camille, sino fuese por ti, creo que nunca me hubiese animado a llevar a cabo mi plan de conquista de Kendall.- Logan tomó sus manos y la miró a los ojos.

Camille se dio cuenta por su vista periférica que Kendall los observaba. –Logan, entiende que no podemos seguir juntos, solo hay que ser amigos.-

Logan estaba confundido de porque Camille le había dicho esto. Camille al notar su confusión, le hizo una sutil señal con los ojos para que notase que el rubio los miraba. –Camille, te sigo queriendo.- Logan dijo tomando su papel del novio dolido muy en serio.

-Sé que dices que aún me quieres, pero en el fondo de mi ser me dice que no me amas. Y amor es lo que necesito de un chico.-

-Pero…Pero…-

Camille le puso un dedo sobre los labios. –Es mejor que solo seamos amigos ¿de acuerdo?- Le guiñó un ojo para hacerle saber que debían terminar… Por lo menos en esta ocasión que se viese de verdad.

Loga asintió. –Solo seremos amigos a partir de hoy.-

Cuando Logan terminó de hablar, un camarero se les acercó llevando en sus manos unos menús.

* * *

Kendall estaba ayudando a Lucy a colocarse la peluca para que no se lograsen ver sus rayos de color rojo en su cabello natural. Al terminar de ayudarla, bajó el menú con el cual se cubrían para que no viesen el cabello de Lucy.

-Listo, terminamos de conversar.- Dijo Kendall algo nervioso tanto porque los padres de Lucy podrían mal interpretar lo sucedido y por la razón de que los descubrieran.

-Que bien, porque estamos a punto de ordenar.- Dijo la madre de Lucy amistosamente.

-Espero que no quieran volver a _conversar_.- Dijo el señor Stone con doble sentido ya que él sí pensó que el rubio y la chica 'inocente' se estaban besando. Su esposa les dio una mirada tranquilizadora como queriéndose disculpar por la actitud que había tomado su marido.

Kendall solo les dio una sonrisa amable y empezó a ver el resto del restaurante solamente para evitar la incomodidad. Cuando su vista se posicionó en un lugar determinado, al instante se lamentaba el haber empezado a divagar en el restaurante. Lo que sus ojos le presentaban era una de las imágenes más dolorosas que pudo haberse imaginado. Lo que sus ojos esmeraldas veían eran nada más y nada menos que Logan y Camille, tomados de las manos. Kendall no pudo evitar sentirse mal al instante, esa era una escena muy dolorosa… Pero por lo menos no se estaban besando. El rubio intentó concentrarse para lograr escuchar lo que la joven pareja hablaba. Lo único que su oído le permitió escuchar fue algo que le destrozó el corazón. Con claridad había escuchado a su amor platónico decirle a la chica un 'Camille, te sigo queriendo' esas palabras le bastaron para evitar el resto de la conversación, no quería sufrir más de lo que era necesario. Tanto Lucy como sus padres le dieron una mirada preocupada por su repentino cambio de humor, pero les dijo que no era nada de qué preocuparse… No para ellos.

El resto de la cena había transcurrido sin ningún otro inconveniente y esto alegró al rubio debido a que no quería un momento incómodo que lo obligase a divagar y volver a ver esa dolorosa escena. Después de haber terminado de comer, el señor Stone empezó a hablar, pero Kendall no le prestó mucha atención. Su mente aún lo torturaba con esa escena de su amor con Camille tomados de las manos. _¿Y si decidieron volver a ser novios?_ Kendall negó ese pensamiento ya que si fuese verdad, se moriría de la tristeza de ver a su ser querido con alguien más… Pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que se sentiría feliz de que por lo menos él pudo encontrar la felicidad con alguien más. _Y no conmigo, su mejor amigo, casi su hermano. No puedo creer lo mucho que me gusta Logan ¿Qué estoy pensando? Claro que me gusta mucho, digo ¿cómo no amar su sonrisa torcida? Su piel pálida, sus simpáticos hoyuelos, sus cálidos ojos chocolate, su… su… Su todo. Él es simplemente perfecto. Logan es perfecto para mí._

-¿Kendall?- Lucy llamó su atención haciéndole perder la concentración de los pensamientos acerca sus sentimientos por su amigo genio.

-¿Sí?- Kendall contestó con molestia, pero logró disimularlo completamente.

-Mis padres preguntaron que cuál es tu trabajo.- Dijo Lucy confundida, puesto a que sabía que Kendall no se distraía muy fácilmente en una conversación.

-Lo siento.- Dice el ojiverde en dirección a los señores Stone. –Soy cantante en una banda de pop, Big Time Rush.- Kendall les informó.

-¿Tu trabajo es cantar?- Preguntó el señor Stone y el rubio asintió. –Esa carrera siempre me ha parecido tonta.-

Kendall pudo ver la ira en los ojos de Lucy cuando su padre mencionó eso. Sin más que decir, la rockera se levantó de su asiento con el motivo de salir del restaurante, pero Kendall se lo impidió. –No te vayas.- Le dijo el rubio.

-Tal vez ellos no sepan que soy una rockera, pero siempre le he dicho a mi padre que me molestan sus comentarios negativos hacia la música.- Dijo Lucy muy molesta.

-Tranquila, solo nos quedaremos un rato más y luego podrás deshacerte de esa ropa de la cual yo sé que te fastidia.-

-De acuerdo.- Cuando terminó de decir esto, se escucharon unos gritos provenientes desde el fondo del restaurante. Cuando Kendall y Lucy quisieron reaccionar ya era muy tarde. James (disfrazado de camarero) se dirigía a ellos montado en un carrito de postres el cual no podía controlar. El carrito pasó a un lado de la pareja, pero la fuerza con la que iba fue la suficiente como para hacerle perder el equilibrio a Lucy. Kendall rápidamente agarró a Lucy unos centímetros antes de que cayera por completo, pero su peluca se había caído.

-¿Lucy!- Dijeron impresionados los padres de la mencionada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo sin notar que le faltaba la parte más esencial de su disfraz.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?- Dijo su padre claramente molesto.

Kendall miró a la chica y notó de lo que estaba hablando. –Tu cabello.- El rubio le dijo en apenas un susurro.

La rockera tocó su cabeza y se asustó al sentir su cabello natura. –Puedo explicarlo.- Dijo claramente asustada.

-No tienes nada que explicarnos. Sabía que había sido un error dejarte venir sola a Los Ángeles, aquí hay malas influencias.- Dijo su padre sin preocuparse del tono de voz.

-¿Señor Stone?- Kendall llamó su atención. –Puede ser que Lucy les haya mentido.- La mencionada le dio una mirada asesina. –Pero si les mintió fue para que ella lograra sus sueños de convertirse en una rockera.- Los señores se quedaron sin que decir, especialmente el señor. Antes de continuar con lo que decía, el rubio pudo notar que sus amigos se posicionaron detrás de él brindándoles su apoyo. –Aunque he conocido a Lucy por un periodo muy corto, sé que ella es una chica fantástica y tengo que destacar que tiene mucho talento tocando la guitarra.- Giró su cabeza solo para encontrar un par de guitarras acústicas en un pedestal en el pequeño escenario que contenía el restaurante. –Si me permiten, quisiera aclarar mi punto.- Sin esperar una respuesta, Kendall tomó el brazo de Lucy y la llevó al centro del pequeño escenario y esperó a que sus amigos se colocaran detrás de ellos para que lo ayudasen a cantar. –Buenas Noches.- Kendall saludó por el micrófono haciendo que todos en el plantel les dieran su atención. –Esta noche interpretaremos una canción escrita por mí, espero que les guste y que la disfruten.- Tomó las guitarras y le entregó una a Lucy.

Kendall empezó a rasguear las cuerdas de la guitarra desprendiendo varias notas musicales. _Cover Girl_. Pensó Logan. _Le va a cantar Cover Girl a Lucy, una canción que escribió saliendo desde el fondo de su corazón_. Logan no pudo evitar sentirse deprimido por ello.

_I don't know why you always get so insecure__  
I wish you could see what I see when  
You're looking in the mirror  
And why won't you believe me when I say  
That to me you get more beautiful, everyday_

_When you're looking at the magazines__  
And thinking that you'll never measure up  
You're wrong__Cause you're my cover, cover girl__  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl  
Oh, my cover girl_

_Got a heart of gold, a perfect original__  
Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while  
And when I see that face  
I'd try a thousand ways  
I would do anything to make you smile_

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl__  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl  
Oh, my cover girl  
Oh, my cover girl_

Whoa oh, my cover girl  
Whoa oh, my cover girl

Kendall y Lucy lentamente terminaron de rasguear las cuerdas de las guitarras. Al detenerse por completo, todas las personas empezaron a aplaudir. Lucy dirigió su vista a sus padres y estos les sonreía, al instante supo que estaban orgullosos.

Lucy vacilantemente se acercó a ellos. -¿Y bien?- Preguntó aún con temor de la respuesta.

-Estuvo fantástico hija.- Dijo su madre.

Lucy le dio una cálida sonrisa y luego miró a su padre.

-La música no es algo que hubiese escogido para mí hija.- Lucy bajó la mirada. –Pero…- La rockera al instante lo miró otra vez con esperanza en sus ojos. –Si la música es lo que la hace feliz, por mí está bien.-

Lucy envolvió a los dos en un abrazo queriendo expresar con este el amor que les tenía. –Gracias por aceptarme por como soy.- Les dijo dejando que una lágrima recorriera su mejilla.

-Siempre te amaremos Lucy.- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, bien.- Dijo Gustavo. –Esto es muy lindo, pero ahora hay que cenar ya que algunas personas no me dejaron tener mi cena en paz.- Dijo mirando especialmente a James y Katie. –Camarero.- Dijo el productor para que lo atendieran. Uno de los camareros se le acercó. -¿Qué se le ofrece señor?- Dijo el sujeto cortésmente. –Quiero que junten suficientes mesas para que todos nosotros…- Dijo apuntando a la familia Stone, los hermanos Knight, Logan, James, Carlos, Jennifer y a él mismo. –Podamos cenar juntos en una misma mesa.- Gustavo se explicó. –En seguida señor.- El camarero se fue en busca de otros camareros para que le ayudasen a acomodar las mesas que Gustavo le había pedido.

15 minutos después, todos se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos lugares. –Esto es muy lindo.- Dijo Camille y Jennifer.

-Sí, fue una obra muy noble de tu parte Gustavo al hacer esto y decir que pagarías por todo.- Le dijo el líder de la banda de Big Time Rush.

-No es ningún problema, solo por pasar un tiempo de convivencia con mis perros.- Gustavo dijo y los chicos ladraron llamando la atención de todos.

-Espero que para la próxima ocasión confíen en mi de que puedo llevar a cabo una cita muy bien.- Les dijo Carlos a James y Katie algo molesto.

-Lo sentimos, no volverá a ocurrir.- Dijeron los acusados con la mirada hacia abajo.

Carlos les sonrió tiernamente. –No hay problema muchachos, sé que se preocupaban por mí y mi cita con Jennifer.- Carlos le dio una mirada de adoración a la chica en cuestión.

-Por supuesto.- Dijeron felizmente James y Katie.

-Entonces ¿sí somos amigos?- Dijo Camille guiñándole un ojo a Logan, no notó que Kendall los observaba.

-Supongo que sí.- Dijo Logan con un suspiro de tristeza, pues aún no superaba el hecho de que Kendall le dedicó una canción tan especial a Lucy.

-Me alegro por ello.- Camille le frota el brazo para reconfortarlo. Miró su teléfono y se sorprendió por la hora que marcaba. –Creo que será mejor irme, mi padre no sabía que saldría y debo regresar para que mi castigo no sea tan malo.- Camille se levantó de su asiento y se despidió de todos antes de dirigirse a la puerta de salida. Antes de cruzar la puerta, giró su visión a Logan y le regalo una sonrisa triste, por el hecho de que probablemente Logan nunca obtendrá lo que tanto anhela.

Cuando Camille se fue por completo, Logan se levanto de su lugar y, sin articular ninguna palabra, se dirigió al baño. Kendall estaba preocupado por su amigo genio, por lo cual se levantó y lo siguió al baño.

-¿Logan?- Kendall dijo su nombre al entrar al baño y no encontrarlo en las piletas. Kendall entró por completo al baño e instantáneamente escuchó unos leves sollozos provenientes de alguna de las casillas. -¿Logan?- Dijo otra vez su nombre al tiempo que tocaba una puerta, pero ésta se abrió en el primer toque. Cuando la puerta rebeló la imagen que escondía, Kendall sintió que su corazón se rompía. Encima de la tapa del baño, Logan se encontraba sentado en forma de una pequeña bola mientras dejaba que lágrimas recorrieran su pálido rostro. El rubio se acercó lentamente a él y lo sostuvo por los brazos para posteriormente sacarlo de ahí. Una vez lo sacó de la casilla, Kendall envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Logan tratando de darle confortabilidad. Logan tímidamente envolvió sus brazos en el torso de Kendall.

–Ella me dejo.- Dijo Logan entre sollozos y con voz quebrantada. Lo que el genio decía era mentira, pero esto no lo sabía el rubio. La razón por la cual Logan lloraba era porque sentía que había perdido ante Lucy, llevándose a su lado a Kendall, el chico que amaba.

–Tranquilo Logie, todo estará bien.- Le dijo Kendall suavemente. El pálido negó con su rostro hundido en el pecho de su líder de grupo. –Por lo menos la tienes en tu vida.- Dijo Kendall y luego colocó un dedo debajo de la barbilla de Logan para hacer que lo mirase. –Es mejor tenerla como amiga que no tenerla en tu vida.- El rubio le dijo.

–Supongo que tienes razón.- Dijo Logan con voz un poco más uniforme pero suave.

Kendall le sonrió al genio que se encontraba protegido en el medio de sus brazos. No sabiendo de dónde provino esta necesidad, Kendall lentamente se inclinó hacia Logan. Kendall esperaba que el genio estuviese asustado, pero en cambio empezó a inclinarse hacia él de igual forma. Sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros y podían sentir el aliento del otro en sus labios, hasta que decidieron desaparecer esa corta distancia. Su beso era solo una simple presión de labios, pero al mismo tiempo empezaron a mover sus labios juntos con los otros. Kendall empezó a pasar sus manos por los costados del cuerpo de Logan y Logan pasaba sus manos por la espalda y el pecho de Kendall. Kendall gimió cuando Logan agarró fuertemente un poco de su cabello y empezó a tirar de él. Logan gimió al sentir que Kendall apretaba más fuerte sus brazos de sobre su cintura atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo. Kendall mordisqueó el labio inferior de Logan pidiendo acceso a su boca, el cual se le fue concedido instantáneamente y metió su lengua en la boca de Logan haciéndolo gemir cuando su lengua tocaba partes sensibles en su boca.

Transcurrió cerca de un minuto antes de que Logan empujara a Kendall lejos de él y saliera corriendo del baño, esto puso muy triste a Kendall debido a que pensaba que le gustaba a Logan, pero se había equivocado. Kendall salió del baño y, con tristeza, se sentó en su lugar para notar que Logan lo estaba evitando lo cual lo hacía sentir más triste. El resto de la cena transcurrió sin otro inconveniente. Gustavo pagó la cuenta (que fue muy cara) y estuvo a punto de darle un infarto, pero los chicos lo tranquilizaron para que eso no ocurriese. Los señores Stone regresaron a su hotel después de haber dejado a Kendall y Lucy en Palm Woods. Logan, James, Carlos y Katie regresaron en el auto que Gustavo les había regalado, Logan fue el que condujo. Kendall dejó a Lucy en su apartamento y luego se reunió con sus amigos quienes lo esperaban en el vestíbulo para regresar a su propio apartamento. Al entrar, James y Carlos se fueron directamente a su habitación compartida al igual que Kendall y Logan. Cuando los dos últimos entraron a su habitación, Logan agarró una playera blanca y un pantalón de pijama de color rojo antes de encerrarse en el cuarto de baño. Kendall con un suspiro se dirigió a su armario para extraer una playera azul y un pantalón de pijama de color verde para posterior cambiarse su traje. Al terminar de cambiarse, se metió en su cama y esperó a que Logan regresara. 5 minutos después Logan salió del baño completamente vestido con su ropa para dormir y luego se metió a su propia cama.

-¿Logan?- Kendall habló.

-¿Sí?- Logan contestó inocentemente, no quería hablar de lo sucedido en el restaurante.

-Lo que pasó en el restaurante…- Kendall fue cortado por la voz de Logan.

-No importa Kendall, fue solo el momento en el que estábamos. Ese beso fue solamente por un impulso que tuvimos al estar solos y porque me viste triste, querías brindarme seguridad y sentirme querido, aunque sea de forma fraternal.- Dijo Logan dándole la espalda a su amigo, pero en ese momento dejó que algunas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos y viajaran por sus mejillas.

-No creo que sea…- Kendall volvió a ser interrumpido.

-Buenas Noches Kendall.- Logan cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir.

-Buenas Noches Logan.- Kendall se giró dándole la espalda a Logan. Kendall no podía dormir, su mente le hacía sentir todos esos sentimientos que surgieron al basar a Logan. Recordaba la suavidad y sabor de sus labios, lo bien que se sentía el tenerlo protegido entre sus brazos, la felicidad que le sintió al haberlo hecho gemir con solo besarlo… Todo lo ocurrido en el beso le había hecho sentir cosas que nunca había experimentado antes, se sentía bien, se sentía como que debería ser así desde un principio. Al terminar de pensar en todas las emociones que sintió durante el beso que le había dado a Logan, se sintió relajado y después cayó en un profundo sueño, un sueño en el cual hacía partícipe su ser especial; _Logan_.

* * *

**A/N: Bueno, a este capítulo le dí un toque más dramático... ¡Sí! ¡Por fin se besaron! *-* Como te dije, esto era lo que estabas esperando a leer. Espero les haya gustado.**

**Se despide **_I Love KL_


	6. Big Time Merchandise

**A/N: Lamento que haya pasado mucho tiempo sin actualizar este Fic ._. Pero bueno, aquí está el siguiente episodio de su Fic favorito *sé que lo odian*. Disfrútalo :)**

* * *

Pasaron algunos días, Kendall y Logan se ignoraban mutuamente, o mejor dicho Logan estaba evadiendo a Kendall todo el día. El rubio solo quería aclarar las cosas acerca del beso con su pálido amigo, pero éste no lo dejaba hacerlo por lo que lo evadía en cualquier momento.

Cuando Kendall se le acercaba, Logan se iba en dirección contraria y únicamente se detenía cuando alguien más se encontraba con él, quitándole las oportunidades a Kendall de poder hablar en privado.

Cuando era hora de dormir, Logan se metía debajo de sus mantas e inmediatamente se quedaba 'dormido' para no tener que encarar a su amigo de ojos verdes.

Cuando iban al estudio, Logan se aseguraba de sentarse en el medio de James y Carlos para que Kendall no le susurrase nada como un 'Tenemos que hablar' ya que no quería hablar con Kendall, o eso creía.

Fue sino hasta que un día Gustavo les dijo que tenían que llegar temprano a Rocque Records por una nueva información que Griffin tenía que decirles. Ese día era hoy. Los cuatro jóvenes se levantaron un poco más temprano, se ducharon y desayunaron antes de subir a la limusina que su productor les había mandado para que los llevase a su siguiente destino en esa mañana.

-Muy bien chicos, presiento que hoy es un buen día.- Dijo Logan con alegría mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos de Rocque Records seguido de sus amigos.

-Lo sé, quien sabe que es esa nueva información.- Dijo Carlos muy entusiasmado.

-Espero que sea algo para hacernos más famosos.- Dijo James desplegando sus manos en el aire.

-Solo espero que no sea algo aburrido.- Dijo Kendall algo divertido.

Los cuatro llegaron al lugar en donde los esperaban, ahí se encontraban Gustavo, Kelly, Griffin y dos sujetos que los ayudan en cuestiones comerciales.

-Tomen asientos, chicos.- Griffin les dijo a los adolescentes mientras hacía un ademán a las sillas giratorias al lado de Gustavo.

Los chicos asintieron y se sentaron. Logan quería mantenerse lo más alejado de Kendall, pero en este caso la suerte no estuvo de su parte ya que James ocupó el lugar en donde él quería sentarse, por lo que renuentemente se tuvo que sentar al lado del chico de los ojos verdes.

-Bien ¿qué es esa nueva información?- Kendall le preguntó al jefe de Gustavo.

-En la industria comercial tienen que haber productos comerciales…- Kendall dejó de oírlo.

El rubio se inclinó un poco hacia Logan. –Necesitamos hablar.- Ahí estaba lo que tanto temía Logan.

Logan hizo una mueca antes de contestarle. –Podemos hablar más tarde, Griffin nos está hablando.-

-No me importa, me has estado evadiendo durante días.- Kendall dijo en un tono algo molesto.

-Eso es mentira.- Logan sabía que el único que mentía ahí era él.

-Es verdad, quería arreglar esto desde el principio pero no me dejaste.-

-Hablamos más tarde.- Dijo Logan terminando con la conversación, temporalmente.

-Así que por eso creamos estos productos.- Dijeron los trabajadores de Griffin antes de alzar una manta blanca que estaba puesta encima de, vete a saber tú que era, algunas cosas sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Gustavo una vez quedaron a la vista la mercancía, pero en realidad no tenían idea de que se trataba.

-Esto.- Dijo la mujer alzando un muñeco. –Son las figuras de acción de Big Time Rush.- Jaló el cordel que tenía en la espalda de modo que el muñeco habló. –'Hola, soy Kendall de Big Time Rush.'- Dijo la figura de acción que se suponía que tendría que parecerse a Kendall.

-Mi voz no es así.- Kendall se quejó puesto a que el muñeco usaba una voz muy aguda.

-Eso no importa, el caso que vendará millones.- Griffin dijo con una sonrisa de comerciante.

-Ahora, esto.- El hombre de piel negra levantó un pequeño cepillo. –Este es el cepillo para baños de Big Time Rush.- Le dio la vuelta y en esta se encontraba la cara de Carlos.

-Ammm… No creo que sea al lugar más apropiado para colocar sus caras.- Dijo Kelly cuando vio que el resto de los cepillo contenían las demás caras de los integrantes.

-Y por último.- La mujer alzo un bote blanco con un dibujo de un caballo impreso en el anverso. –Este es el shampoo para caballos de Big Time Rush.- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras su compañero hacía un movimiento de estar bañando a un caballo.

-Griffin ¿qué opinas de esto?- Lo cuestionó Gustavo.

-Sí señor ¿qué opina?- Dijeron los dos sujetos.

Kendall, James, Carlos y Logan lo miraron con ojos de desesperación por una respuesta del máximo jefe.

-Me encanta.- Fue lo único que Griffin dijo.

-Pero no hablamos así.- Dijo Kendall con referencia a la voz usada en los muñecos.

-Sí, aparte sus oraciones son tontas.- Dijo Carlos apoyando a su líder.

-Es cierto, podríamos mejorarlas.- Kelly dijo ya que a ella tampoco le agradaba las voces de las figuras de acción.

-Tienen razón.- Dijo Arthur y todos saltaron de alegría. –Entonces es su labor mejorar la mercancía.- Se dio media vuelta y se fue seguido de sus dos trabajadores.

Gustavo se levantó de su asiento y se puso enfrente de todos. –Bien, tenemos la importante labor de mejorar su mercancía que los ayudará a hacerse más famosos.- Hizo una pose en la que fingía que todos aclamaban por ellos.

-Sí, pero… ¿Cómo lo lograremos?- Preguntó James.

-Debemos ir al centro de grabación para pensar mejor.- Dijo Kelly y todos la siguieron, bueno solo faltó Kendall y Logan.

Cuando Logan estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, Kendall lo sostuvo de su brazo derecho y lo jaló.

-Logan, necesitamos hablar.- Dijo Kendall con un tono convincente.

El mencionado solo frunció el entrecejo. –Te dije que habláramos después.- Se zafó del agarré de Kendall un poco más violento de lo que debía ser y salió por la puerta para ir con los demás.

Kendall solo pudo dejar escapar un suspiro y se reunió con los demás.

En el centro de grabación ya se encontraban todos pensando en distintas formas de mejorar la mercancía de Big Time Rush.

-Bien ¿qué tenemos?- Les preguntó el productor con referencia a las cosas que Griffin les demostró.

-Figuras de acción.- Dijeron el rubio y el latino empezando a jugar con los muñecos.

-Cepillos de baño.- Dijeron el lindo y el genio de la banda dándole vuelta a los artículos y dejándose mostrar sus rostros pegados en los cepillos.

-Y ese ridículo shampoo para caballos.- Recordó Kelly.

-Creo que todo esto es una basura.- Dijo Gustavo haciendo que casi todos se rieran.

-No se rían de esto. Como aquella vez en tercer grado cuando unos chicos me bajaron los pantalones cuando estaba en la cafetería.- Logan dijo recordando el momento con una puchero en sus labios.

-Dijimos que lo sentíamos.- Le dijeron Kendall, James y Carlos; pero el que más lamentaba de haberle hecho a Logan claro está que es Kendall.

-No lo digan.- Se quejó el pálido.

-Dejando eso a un lado… ¿Qué haremos?- Les preguntó Kelly.

Los hombres se pusieron a pensar.

-Podríamos gravarle nuevas voces y frases a los muñecos para que no se escuchen tan tontos.- Carlos dijo. –E incluso podemos agregarle efectos de sonido para que sean verdaderas figuras de acción.- Empezó a mover los muñecos junto con Kendall mientras hacía ruiditos de 'Pew Pew' (sonido de disparo).

-Esa es una buenas idea.- James estuvo de acuerdo. –Mientras Logan y yo podemos ir al apartamento a formular una colonia.- Colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Logan solo para comprobar algo.

Kendall se vio molesto por las acciones de James.

-Claro, podemos ir a formular una colonia.- Logan le sonríe a su amigo más alto, cabe mencionar que el de ojos verdes se pone más molesto.

-Bien, James y Logan vayan a hacer eso.- Los dos amigos se dan un '5' antes de irse con dirección a Palm Woods. –Mientras nosotros grabamos nuevas voces para los muñecos.- Kendall y Carlos asintieron y entraron a la cabina de sonido para empezar a trabajar.

* * *

En el apartamento 2J, ya se encontraban James y Logan junto con una pequeña libreta.

-Bien Logan ¿qué necesitamos?- Preguntó James que estaba al otro lado de la barra de la cocina, mirando interrogantemente a su amigo inteligente.

-Necesitamos un aroma específico, algunos químicos y sustancias.- Logan le dijo a su alto amigo mientras miraba su pequeña libreta de notas.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

Logan se levanto del lugar en donde estaba sentado y se colocó enfrente de James. –Amigo, recuerda que tengo hoyuelos.- Sonrío para que sus hoyuelos se mostraran y colocó sus dedos índices sobre ellos. –Cerebro.- Apuntó a su cabeza. –Matemáticas y química.- Con eso terminó su lista de virtudes.

-Pues yo tengo cabello lindo.- James apuntó a su peinado. –Chicas.- Se detuvo un momento. –Chicas.- Dudo un momento antes de hablar. –Y chicas… Pero ese no es el asunto.- Dijo con seriedad y Logan le puso atención. –Lo importante es que juntos hagamos el mejor perfume de todos.-

-Cierto, hay que concentrarnos en el mejor perfume.- Logan empezó a recolectar los químicos necesarios mientras James pensaba en un aroma apropiado que los describiese con exactitud.

-Listo, empecemos.- Dijo Logan mientras vertía algunos líquidos en tubos de ensayo y encendía una pequeña aureola de la cual podía extraerse pequeñas cantidades de calor.

James empezó a ayudar a su amigo pálido, pero lo que había visto en el estudio lo estaba inquietando, así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue preguntarle a Logan. –Oye Logan.-

-¿Qué ocurre James?- Logan le preguntó alzándose los lentes que protegían sus ojos.

-¿Algo ocurre entre Kendall y tú?- El rostro de James denotaba súbita seriedad.

Logan no quería mentirle a James, pero por el bien suyo y de Kendall tenía que hacerlo. –No James, no ocurre nada entre nosotros.- Le da la espalda para que no pueda estudiar sus facciones y ver que le estaba mintiendo.

-¿Estás seguro? En estos últimos días lo has estado evitando a toda costa.-

-Es solo tu imaginación James.- Logan se rió nerviosamente.

James notó que el genio del grupo le estaba mintiendo, pero decidió dejarlo en paz porque si Logan tenía problemas con Kendall, sabía que se lo diría a él o a Carlos… O eso esperaba.

* * *

En el estudio, Kendall y Carlos estaba en la cabina de sonido para empezar a grabar.

-Bien chicos, digan frases divertidas para que los muñecos logren decirlas.- Gustavo les mostró los muñecos y estos estaban conectado a una serie de cables que les reemplazarían sus patrones de grabado.

-Muy bien chicos, mantengan las frases cortas y claras.- Kelly les dijo.

-De acuerdo.- Dijeron Kendall y Carlos al unísono.

-Empecemos.- Dijo Gustavo presionando un botón con el cual los micrófonos se abrían.

-¿Qué pasó amigo?- Dijo Kendall e instantáneamente el muñeco lo dijo.

-Me gustan las salchichas envueltas.- Dijo Carlos y su muñeco lo imitó.

-Somos superhéroes.- Dijo Carlos y eso fue lo último racional que él y de ojos verdes dijeron.

Kendall y Carlos empezaron a decir una serie interminable de frases fuera de lo común y Gustavo enloqueció.

-Cállense.- Gustavo les gritó y cantantes solo se rieron. – ¡Son unos perros desobedientes!-

Kelly ya se había cansado de que las situaciones se salieran de control, por lo que entró a la cabina de sonido, les gritó vete a saber tu que les dijo y luego salió con una sonrisa seguida de un asustado Gustavo.

-Bien Kendall y Carlos, empecemos de nuevo.-

Los mencionados solo asintieron debido a que aún estaban asustados por lo que Kelly les había dicho.

* * *

Transcurrieron cerca de 2 horas y James y Logan estaban a punto de terminar con el perfume. Logan extrajo una muestra y la olió.

-Le falta algo.- Le dio la muestra a James.

-Le falta un no sé qué.- Dijo tratando de encontrar lo que específicamente le faltaba.

-Creo que le falta un condimento, pero no sé cual es.- Dijo Logan mientras pensaba.

Ambos muchachos seguían pensando hasta que un teléfono celular se escuchó.

James sacó su celular. –Es Gustavo.- Le informó a Logan. –Dice que nos reunamos con ellos con el jefe de la compañía de los comerciales.- Dice algo confundido.

-Oh, el sujeto que hace comerciales acerca de cualquier cosa.- Le dice Logan.

-¿Sabes dónde es?-

-Sí.-

-Bueno, solo debemos acabar con el perfume, ponerle un nombre y luego irnos.- James le dijo con algo de desesperación. Se dispusieron a pensar en un nombre.

-¡Lo tengo!- Gritó James.

-¿Cuál?- Logan estaba intrigado.

-Smellevate.- Dijo imitando el ademán que hizo Gustavo con referencia a ser famosos.

-Suena muy bien.- James le sonrió. –Ahora solo nos falta el último condimento.- Se detuvo a pensar un poco más. –Ya sé, tú selecciona el condimento mientras diseño un frasco para la fragancia.- Logan dijo antes de irse directo a su cuarto compartido con el chico que había besado hace algunos días.

James se quedó pensando y se dirigió a uno de los gabinetes, extrajo un frasco de no sé qué y vertió un poco de su contenido en la sustancia de lo que sería 'Smellevate'. Cuando terminó su labor, se fue a su habitación compartida con Carlos para poder estar listo para reunirse con los demás.

Pasó otra hora antes de que ambos estuvieran listos.

-¿Listo Logan?- James lo llamó ya que estaba sentado en uno de los sofás. James vestía un traje negro u zapatos del mismo color.

-Listo.- Logan dijo saliendo de su habitación vestido igual que James, pero con ropa más pequeña claro.

-Llevas el perfume.- Le preguntó con preocupación.

-Tranquilo, aquí está.- Logan le mostró una pequeña charola con una pequeña manta negra cubriéndola.

-Bien, vámonos.- James dijo yendo directamente a la puerta y abriéndola, dejando pasar primero a Logan y salir detrás de él para reunirse con los demás y mostrar su mercancía al sujeto que los ayudaría a venderlos.

* * *

Mientras iban en el transcurso a SelMart (el lugar en donde promocionarían sus productos comerciales), Kendall, Carlos, Gustavo y Kelly se cambiaban de ropa para que los hombres estuviesen presentables en trajes y Kelly en un lindo vestido; por parte de James y Logan ambos simplemente estaban ensayando lo que dirían ya que ellos se habían puesto los trajes desde un principio.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de reunión, todos preguntaron si estaban listos, recibiendo un 'Sí' unánime. Todos empezaron a ingresar en el lujoso lugar, excepto dos personas quienes tenían un conflicto que podría costarles su amistad.

-Kendall espera.- Logan dijo jalándolo de su muñeca.

-¿Qué Logan?- Kendall no quería hablar con él ya que le parecía demasiado lindo con ese traje que llevaba puesto.

-¿Ahora sí podemos hablar?- Logan preguntó dejando libre su muñeca.

-Logan, vamos a tener una reunión para poder comercializar nuestra mercancía. ¿Crees que es el momento apropiado para hacerlo?- Kendall le preguntó.

-No, pero…- Logan se tragó sus palabras como Kendall le daba un beso en los labios, extrañamente haciéndolo olvidar el tema que quería tratar con él.

-Vamos.- Dijo Kendall tirándolo de su brazo para que se reuniesen con los demás.

Al llegar con los otros, Kendall se puso en la parte trasera de Carlos y Gustavo mientras que Logan se colocó al lado de James, para la suerte de ambos estaban muy lejos como para distraerse entre sí.

-Buenos Días señor.- Dijo Gustavo ganando la atención del sujeto.

-Buenos Días a todos.- Dijo el dueño de SelMart, que era un anciano de carácter fuerte. Vestía de un traje blanco al igual que un sombrero del mismo color.

-Venimos a ofrecerles nuestras mercancías de Big Time Rush.- Dijo el productor un tanto nervioso.

-Que bien, solo espero que no sea igual como esos productos que no sirven. Como el shampoo para caballos de Katy Perry ¿quién compraría uno de esos?- El señor dijo con molestia dirigida hacia nadie en particular.

Todos se miraron con miradas atónitas ya que ese era uno de sus productos.

-Pero no son esas cosas, tenemos…- Kelly vio los muñecos de acción y les dio un empujón a Kendall y Carlos. –Figuras de acción.- Eso atrajo el interés del señor.

-Bueno, estás son figuras de acción que tienen un parecido a nosotros.- Dijo Kendall sosteniendo la figura que era 'igual' a él.

-Y dice frases divertidas.- Dijo Carlos antes de presionar el botón de interacción.

-¡_Eres un tonto!_- El presidente de SelMart se sorprendió con lo que decía el muñeco correspondiente a Carlos.

-¡_No, tú eres el tonto!_- Dijo el muñeco de Kendall.

-¿Esos muñecos acaban de llamarme tonto?- El señor dijo muy disgustado.

-¿Qué? Claro que no.- Dijo Kelly presionando el botón de interacción de Carlos para cambiar de frase.

-_¡Cállate!_- Fue lo que salió del juguete.

Kelly arrojó todos los muñecos de la mesa antes de hablar. –Ahora vienen James y Logan a presentarle otro de nuestros productos.- Dijo Kelly antes de cederles la palabra a los morenos.

-Muy bien.- Dijo Logan con una sonrisa ya que no quería arruinar la oportunidad de vender su mercancía… Además de que recordaba el beso que Kendall le había dado no hace mucho. –Le traemos uno de los más innovadores productos de cosméticos diseñado por mi amigo James…- James saludó cortésmente. -…Y yo.-

-Nuestro producto se llama…- Logan le quitó la pequeña manta negra. -…Smellevate.- Dijo James usando su sensualidad como una forma de que la presentación fuese más intrigante e interesante.

-¿Puedo probarla?- Dijo el señor de blanco.

-Claro.- Logan agarró el frasco y le quitó la tapa.

El señor se acercó un poco y Logan le roció un poco, pero al instante el señor gritó. – ¡Mis ojos!- Y empezó a dar puñetazos en el aire debido a la fuerte irritación en sus globos oculares.

-¿Porqué le arden los ojos?- Logan dijo con miedo. –James…- Dijo en tono acusador.

-Tu dijiste que le pusiese un último condimento.- James sacó un bote de salsa picante de su traje. –Y creí que poniéndole salsa lo haría más ardiente.- Todos se quejaron ya que con eso se fue su única oportunidad de vender su mercancía.

-Tenemos que irnos o nos arrestarán por haberla dañado.- Dijo Logan en un apuro.

-Entonces vámonos.- Dijeron todos mientras corrían hacia la puerta de salida. Se subieron a la limusina en donde habían ido solo 4 de ellos y regresaron a Rocque Records.

Todos entraron a Rocque Records, solamente para toparse con Griffin. –Todos tomen asiento.- Griffin en un tono tan tranquilo que daba miedo.

Los cuatro chicos tomaron asiento y después se colocaron sus cascos de arbusto para cubrirse por si Griffin les arrojaba algo en la cabeza.

Griffin encendió la pantalla que tenía a sus espaldas e instantáneamente empezaron a transmitir un reporte especial en donde Sam SelMart había sido lastimado en los ojos por salsa picante, los 6 bajaron la cabeza ya que sabían que eran los culpables.

-Quieren explicarme ¿qué significa esto?- Griffin apagó el televisor y se puso enfrente de todos dándoles una mirada acusadora.

-Fue un accidente.- Dijo Kendall.

-Sí, le agregué erróneamente salsa picante al perfume ya que pensé que lo haría más ardiente.- Dijo James en defensa de su amigo rubio y de sí mismo.

-Aunque se veía divertido como gritaba como loco.- Dijo Carlos ganado una risa por parte de todos, menos de Logan.

-No me gusta que se burle.- Dijo Logan cambiando su estado de ánimo a uno más triste. –Como esos chicos que me colgaron de los pantalones en el campamento.- Dijo con un puchero recordando el momento.

-Dijimos que lo sentíamos.- Le dijeron Kendall, James y Carlos; Logan solo sacudió su cabeza.

-Bueno, ahora deben ir a disculparse con Sam.- Dijo Griffin con tono autoritario.

-Pero…- Intentaron protestar los chicos.

-Muñecos ¿qué opinan?- Dijo Griffin viendo a los muñecos de acción que estaban enfrente de los integrantes de Big Time Rush.

Los chicos sostuvieron los muñecos entre sus manos. –Opino que vayamos a disculparnos.- Dijeron los 4 con voz un poco chillona.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos todos.-

-Sí señor.- Dijeron alzándoles los brazos para que fingiesen dar un saludo.

-Sí señor…- Dijo Griffin para que terminasen la oración.

-Sí señor Griffin.- Dijeron y luego empezaron a hacer que los muñecos caminasen.

* * *

Los 7 se encontraban enfrente del escritorio de Sam SelMart quien tenía los ojos rojos irritados por el picor del 'perfume' y estaba al lado de su asistente, cabe decir que estaba en una cama de hospital.

-¿Y bien?- Sam les preguntó.

-Venía junto con mis chicos a pedirle perdón.- Griffin se hace a un lado dejando a la vista a los 4 mono-perros.

-Lo sentimos.- Dijeron al unísono y en voz baja.

-Bueno, ya no hay problema con ello.- Dijo el señor de blanco con un estado de ánimo más alegre.

-Bueno, ahora también vengo a hablarme de nuestra mercancía.- Dijo Griffin usando su tono comerciante.

-Bien, háblame de ellos.- Sam usó un tono distinto esta vez.

-Bueno, son figuras de acción…- Griffin se vio interrumpido.

-¿Otra vez esas figuras de acción? Lo único que saben hacer es insultar.- Dijo con suma molestia.

Griffin no sabía que decir, pero no tuvo que pensar algo más ya que Carlos lo ayudó. –Pero estas figuras de acción son diferentes… Hacen… Hacen…- Carlos no sabía que decir.

Kendall agarró uno de los muñecos. –Hacen, pew pew.- Utilizó el muñeco de forma que aparentase que estaba lanzando un rayo láser.

-¿Hacen 'pew pew'?- Preguntó Sam, ganándose un asentimiento de todos. –Me gusta.-

Griffin le quitó el muñeco a Kendall. –Y también vuelan.- Arrojó el muñeco, pero salió con dirección a la cama de hospital de Sam, oprimió un botón que hizo levantar a la cama con suma rapidez y brusquedad de modo que mando a volar el cuerpo del señor.

-Creo que esto no salió muy bien.- Dijo Griffin viendo lo que acababa de suceder por su culpa.

-Sí.- Dijo Gustavo y Kelly.

-¡Huyamos!- Dijeron los chicos de Big Time Rush corriendo con dirección a la puerta de salida, seguidos por Gustavo, Kelly y Griffin.

* * *

En Rocque Records, Kelly y Gustavo encerraron a Griffin en la cabina aprueba de sonido para evitar escuchar todo lo que el sujeto más grande gritaba a las cuatro paredes.

-¿Cómo cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?- Carlos le preguntó a Kelly.

Kelly vio el reloj de su teléfono. –Cerca de 1 hora y 23 minutos.- Todos dejaron escapar suspiros de lamento.

Mientras tanto, Kendall veía que Logan estaba muy nervioso, y como no le gustaba verlo así, decidió darle algo de tranquilidad. -¿Qué ocurre amigito?- Kendall le preguntó acercándose lo suficiente para que solo lo escuchasen ellos dos, pues James estaba al otro lado de Logan.

-Estoy un poco asustado.- Logan dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque posiblemente hemos arruinado nuestra única oportunidad de comercializar un poco de nuestra mercancía.- Logan dijo con voz triste.

A Kendall se le encogió el corazón por el tono que estaba usando su amigo pálido. –No te preocupes Logie, todo estará bien.-

-¿En serio?- Al genio le costaba creerle no importase lo mucho que lo amase.

-Claro que sí, todo se resolverá.- Viendo de que nadie los observaba incluso James, Kendall se inclinó y besó a Logan en la mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojar notablemente.

-Bien, ahora nuestra carrera musical se hundió ya que SelMart quitó nuestros CDs de su mercado.- Dijo James muy molesto.

-Eso es cerca del 50% de nuestras ventas.- Gustavo dijo como para dar énfasis a lo que había dicho el bonito.

-En realidad, es un 72%- Logan lo corrigió simplemente haciendo que Gustavo se frustrase.

-Bien, todo se acabó.- Dijo Griffin saliendo de la cabina de sonido. –Presenté en SelMart productos horribles y arruiné su carrera musical en tan solo 3 minutos.- Dijo sintiéndose culpable, lo cual era extraño.

-Podemos solucionarlo.- Dijo Kendall no tan seguro, pero quería hacerle saber a Logan que cumpliría con su palabra.

-Pero nos prohibieron entrar en sus instalaciones.- Dijo Griffin contradiciendo al rubio.

-Así que ¿cómo llegaremos ahí sin que nos vean?- Preguntó Carlos poniendo a pensar a todos.

-Ya sé.- Dijo Kelly mientras salía de la sala, tan solo unos minutos regresó. –Usaremos estos.- Dijo entregándole a cada uno un sombrero de árbol.

-Parece una buena idea.- Dijo Gustavo.

-En ese caso…- Kendall se puso su sombrero, los demás imitándolo. -¡En marcha!- Gritó en forma de combate. Todos volvieron a subir a la limusina (diablos, ese coche se ha usado mucho) y se dirigieron al lugar de sus 'pequeños' conflictos para resolverlo todo y posiblemente conseguir lo que en un principio querían.

* * *

A las afueras de las instalaciones de SelMart, estaban las 7 personas tratando de idear un plan.

-¿Seguros que esto va a funcionar?- Griffin preguntó en el medio de los chicos.

-Definitiva y probablemente no.- Dijeron al unísono y se volvieron a esconder ya que habían visto la entrada para verificar que estuviese libre.

Todos se fueron a un costado del edificio para quedar enfrente de la gran ventana que dejaba ver la habitación en donde estaba Sam.

-Si lográsemos entrar ¿luego qué haríamos?- Les preguntó Griffin.

-Hacemos lo mejor que sabemos hacer, cantar.- Dijo el líder del grupo.

-Mostramos nuestras voces…- Continuó Carlos.

-Ven que cantamos genial y que no simplemente somos como cepillos de inodoro…- Siguió James.

-Se dan cuenta que somos una gran banda y luego volverán a poner nuestros álbumes en los estantes.- Terminó de decir el genio.

-Todo será como antes…- Luego dijo Gustavo.

-Y nos olvidamos de toda esta idea de la mercancía.- Dijo Kelly.

-Veo 2 fallas en su plan.- Dijo Griffin.

-¿Cuáles?- Preguntaron los chicos.

-Ellos.- Respondió Griffin apuntando a dos guardias de seguridad que se acercaban a ellos.

-Que nadie se mueva.- Dijo uno de los dos.

James y Logan se miraron. –Nos encargaremos.- Dijeron y luego se levantaron para enfrentar a los oficiales, más bien les rociaron 'Smellevate' en sus rostros haciendo que sus ojos les ardiesen.

Las 7 personas empezaron a correr por el pasillo de las instalaciones de SelMart para llegar a la oficina del presidente Sam.

-¿Seguro que está funcionando?- Preguntó Griffin.

-¡Más o menos!- Gritaron los chicos junto con Gustavo y Kelly.

Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a la oficina, en donde entraron pero se detuvieron de inmediato, pues unos cañones les estaban apuntando.

-Llegan justo a tiempo para probar el mejor producto que he visto.- Dijo Sam y luego su enfermera personal le entregó un control con un clásico botón rojo. –Este bebé puede deshacerse de los problemas y hace una excelente coctel de frutas.- Luego rió malévolamente mientras su casi inmóvil dedo índice se dirigía al botón que los llevaría a su perdición.

-Parece que esta vez tus sombreros de árbol no te salvaron.- Dijo Griffin dirigiéndose a Kendall.

-Espera.- Sam alejó su dedo. -¿Qué es eso que llevan puesto en sus cabezas?-

-Sombreros de árbol.- Dijeron las personas que estaban a punto de ser 'aniquiladas'.

-Me gustan. Te mantienen protegido en el invierno y frescos en el verano.- Dijo con una sonrisa. –Quiero comprar 200 mil.-

-¿Por qué quiere comprar nuestros sombreros si nos odia?- James le preguntó curiosamente.

-Mira chico lindo, en algunas ocasiones debes hacer negocios aunque las personas no te agraden mucho.- Se detuvo un momento. –Como una ocasión en que mi amigo dejó caer un cuchillo sobre mi pie, luego le compré todos sus cuchillos y me hice mucho más rico.- Los otros asintieron como una señal de que más o menos entendían la idea. –Así que qué dices, hijo ¿Es un trato?-

-¿También volverá a poner nuestra música en sus estantes?- Le preguntó Kendall.

-Sí, volveré a poner su música en los estantes.-

-¡Sí!- Todos gritaron alegremente mientras Griffin estrechaba la mano de Sam como muestra de que el trato había sido cerrado.

-El comercial de sus sombreros de árbol lo publicaré posiblemente mañana.- Dijo Sam con una sonrisa dibujada por todo su rostro arrugado.

-¿Pero no está en mal estado?- Le preguntó Carlos inquisitivamente.

-Un comercial no requiere mucho esfuerzo muchacho.-

-Entonces lo veremos el día de mañana.- Dijo Gustavo.

-Por supuesto.- Contestó el anciano.

-En ese caso, nos retiramos y muchas gracias por todo.- Dijo Griffin en nombre de los 7 y luego salieron del edificio, por primera vez caminando tranquilamente.

* * *

-Todo salió bien.- Dijo Kendall en tono triunfal mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá de color naranja.

-Sí, no resultó tan malo el día después de todo.- Dijo James como completando lo que había dicho su amigo rubio.

-Y logramos comercializar nuestra mercancía.- Dijo Carlos con su carácter efervescente.

-Sí, todo salió como lo planeado.- Dijo el pálido sentándose al lado de Carlos.

-¿Qué salió bien?- Preguntó una voz femenina.

-Nuestra idea de vender nuestra mercancía de Big Time Rush.- Dijo el rubio de ojos verdes dirigiéndose a s madre, quien era la que había preguntado.

Jennifer los miró detalladamente y notó que algo andaba mal, pero solo ligeramente. –A juzgar por su forma de actúan, diría que en un principio nada fue como lo planearon.-

-¿Qué dice mamá Knight? ¿No confía en nosotros?- Le preguntaron sus hijos legales.

-Una madre debe confiar en sus hijos, apoyarlos en todo lo que ellos se impongan como meta, ese es nuestro fin.- Dijo la señora Knight con sus sermones de motivación personal. –Pero los conozco tan bien que diría que no confío en lo que me dicen.- Los chicos le dieron una mirada de cachorro lastimado. –Pero también sé que son lo suficientemente inteligentes y trabajan en equipo que estoy segura que hallaron una forma de solucionarlo todo.- Dijo con una sonrisa amable.

-Por supuesto.- Dijeron los 4 al unísono y se dispusieron a relajarse.

La tarde de los chicos marchaba muy bien… Bueno, excepto para uno o dos quienes los atormentaban sus pensamientos. Logan se levantó y se sentó junto al de ojos verdes para poder hablarle, por lo menos en susurros.

-¿Podemos hablar Kendall?- Le preguntó Logan.

Kendall sabía de qué trataría la conversación, así que pensó en algo rápido para escaparse. -¿Qué tal si vamos a la pista de hielo a jugar hockey?- El rubio propuso en voz alta, ignorando que Logan lo veía con ojos muy molestos.

-¡Hockey!- Gritaron James y Carlos claramente de acuerdo con la idea propuesta por su líder de banda.

Se fueron a buscar su equipo de entrenamiento a sus habitaciones compartidas y luego salieron a la sala, cada quien con una bolsa de lona sobre sus hombros. –Bien, en marcha.- Dijo Kendall caminando enfrente de todos, pues era el que dirigía y aparte quería mantenerse lo suficientemente alejado de Logan… Por el momento.

-Regresamos más tarde mamá.- Le dijo el rubio a su madre.

-Tengan cuidado y regresen antes de la cena.- Les dijo Jennifer con tono autoritario.

-Por supuesto, no se preocupe mamá Knight.- Le dijeron James, Carlos y Logan.

Los cuatro caminaron por el pasillo, subieron al elevador para que los llevara al vestíbulo y luego se fueron a la camioneta rentada de la mamá de Kendall y subieron sus cosas en la cajuela. Logan conduciría ya que la señora Knight le tenía más confianza, James se sentó en el lugar del copiloto mientras que Kendall y Carlos en la parte trasera de la mini van.

El viaje a la pista de hielo más cercana fue de tan solo 15 minutos, bajaron sus cosas y se fueron a los vestuarios para ponerse su equipo. Salieron a la pista y empezaron a dar vueltas de calentamiento porque ya no habían estado mucho en el hielo, por lo que se querían acostumbrar primero. Después del calentamiento, hicieron dos equipos de dos para enfrentarse en un partido amistoso. La competencia era de Kendall y James contra Logan y Carlos, o como ellos le llamaban altitos contra bajitos. Su diversión fue tan embriagante que jugaron por horas sin que se diesen cuenta. Volvieron a los vestuarios para cambiarse a su ropa normal y guardar sus pertenencias en sus bolsas.

Kendall condujo esta vez ya que Logan se había lastimado un poco el pie derecho, y podría ocurrir que le acelerara más de lo debido a la camioneta. Regresaron al Palm Woods y se fueron a su apartamento para relajar sus músculos doloridos.

-¡Chicos!- Gritó Katie que estaba sentada en el sofá naranja con el rostro hundido en su Nintendo DS.

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron los chicos dejando escapar gemidos por lo mal que se sentían sus cuerpos, la falta de práctica les estaba cobrando su exceso de esfuerzo.

-Báñense, huelen horrible.- Dijo Katie cubriéndose la nariz.

-¡Katie!- Su madre la regaño. –Pero es cierto, huelen horrible.- Dijo la señora Knight pegándoles débilmente con una toalla para que se alejasen de ella.

-No nos ayudes mamá.- Se quejó Kendall.

-Vayan a ducharse.- Fue lo único que dijo la Jannifer antes de soltar una risa. –Si no se duchan, no comerán.- Dijo a sabiendas que lo harían más rápido de lo normal ya que sus cuerpos habían gastado más energías de lo normal.

-¡Rápido!- Dijeron todos antes de irse a sus habitaciones.

-Son tan raros.- Le dijo Katie a su madre.

-Pero no los cambiaría por nada.- Dijo la señora Knight con una dulce sonrisa.

-Ni yo tampoco, me gustan mucho siendo así de raros.- Dijo Katie sin pensarlo ya que no les gustaba mucho expresarse con ellos. –Nunca dije eso.-

-Seguro.- Dijo la señora con una sonrisa.

Katie se quedó pensando un momento antes de decidirse a decirle a su madre algo que ocupaba su mente. -¿Mamá?-

-¿Qué pasó cariño?- La señora Knight le dio toda su atención a su hija.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de…?- Katie no pudo terminar porque su madre le interrumpió.

-¿Te refieres a ellos?- Katie sabía a qué se refería.

-Sí.- Contestó asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo no notarlo? Es evidente.- Jennifer dijo como si fuese lo más obvio a decir.

-¿Crees que sea correcto decirle que lo sabemos?- Preguntó con voz inquisitiva.

-Puede ser, pero dejaremos que esté listo y así él mismo vendrá a decírnoslo.- Dijo tratando de que su hija no lo presionase.

-De acuerdo mamá.- Katie terminó de hablar y prosiguió con su juego en su DS.

La señora Knight se recargó en el muro que conecta la sala con el comedor y se dispuso a pensar acerca del chico que ocupa su mente. ¿Estaría lo suficiente cómodo como para decirle? O siendo más específica ¿Estaría listo para aceptarlo en voz alta? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero esperaba que sus respuestas fuesen respondidas pronto… O que por lo menos fuesen las que esperaba.

Esa noche en la familia que habitaba el apartamento 2J, fue como cualquier otra. Tuvieron una cena preparada por mamá, quien había preparado una sopa casera junto con un poco de palitos de pescado que había comprado. Luego los chicos tuvieron que volver a lavar los platos en esta ocasión, pero junto con Katie que le desagradó la idea ya que no le gustaba lavar platos con ellos. Después como siempre se sentaron a ver un poco la televisión hasta que fue lo suficientemente tarde para luego irse a dormir.

En esta ocasión para ir a dormir, fue muy diferente. Kendall le había preguntado a Carlos si podían cambiar de camas por esa noche, por lo que el rubio dormiría con el lindo y el latino con el genio; y Carlos siendo tan amable accedió. A James y Carlos se le hizo muy raro que Kendall quisiese cambiar de habitación ya que no estaba molesto con Logan… Pero lo que ellos no sabían que la razón por la cual habían intercambiado era para que Kendall evitase esa conversación con el pálido, además que le daría más tiempo para reflexionar acerca de lo que sentía sobre su amigo… Y así descubrir si lo que sentía por él era simpatía o, amor.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los cuatro fueron despertados por mensajes de texto que habían sido enviados por Gustavo y Kelly acerca de que tenían que ir al estudio en 1 hora y media. Con una queja escapando de sus labios, los 4 cantantes conformistas del grupo Big Time Rush se levantaron de la comodidad de sus camas y se dispusieron a irse a duchar para no llegar tarde a la reunión que Gustavo y Kelly les habían dicho.

Tan solo 1 hora y 15 minutos después, los 4 muchachos estaban en la limusina con dirección a Rocque Records.

-¿De qué querrán hablarnos?- Preguntó James.

-No tengo idea.- Dijo Carlos restándole importancia.

-Tal vez sea lo del comercial de nuestros sombreros de árbol.- Dijo Logan recordando lo que les había dicho Sam el día de ayer.

-Quizá sea eso.- Dijo Kendall apoyando a Logan, como siempre aunque no se haya dado la labor de analizarlos.

-Bueno, son solo suposiciones.- Dijo Carlos.

-Lo sabremos al llegar.- Dijo James y todo el resto del camino se mantuvo en silencio.

La limusina se detuvo enfrente de Rocque Records, los chicos se bajaron y con paso apresurado se dirigieron al lugar de reunión.

-Llegaron.- Dijo Griffin con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, lo cual era extraño ya que sus sonrisas siempre indicaban que tramaba algo. –Tomen asiento.- Se sentaron y saludaron a Gustavo y Kelly quienes estaban en el lado izquierdo de la mesa.

-Chicos.- Dijo la mujer que había presentado los horribles primeros productos de comercialización. –Notamos que subestimamos su desempeño en los negocios.- Dijo ganándose un asentimiento de Griffin.

-Y su brillante idea brindó muchos frutos para su interacción en las empresas comerciantes como en la musical.- Dijo el otro sujeto que era de piel oscura.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Carlos.

-Claro que sí.- Dijo Griffin y luego la mujer encendió una pantalla; estaban trasmitiendo un comercial nuevo de SelMart.

_-Hola, soy Sam SelMart y he venido a mostrarle el producto de hoy.- _Los chicos estaban emocionados ya que su idea saldría al aire. _–Aquí está el sombrero de árbol.-_ Apareció una foto del producto en la esquina superior derecha. –_Es el sombrero patentado por Big Time Rush y puedes llevártelo por $24.95_-

-Sam está tan feliz con los resultados que decidió promocionar más de sus productos.- Dijo Griffin casualmente.

-¿Qué otros productos?- Preguntó James.

Griffin no dijo nada y volvió su atención al televisor. –_También está la colección de muñecos de acción que combaten zombies._- Se detuvo un momento para hacer el sonido de 'pew pew'. –_También está el producto de jardinería para ahuyentara los mosquitos. _– Salió una foto de un frasco de insecticida de color verde. –_Smellevate, probadoexclusivamente en mí. _– Rió por el recuerdo. –_Y recuerda que en SelMart compras más por menos por más._- Y el comercial acabó.

-Esto esto es asombroso.- Dijo Gustavo no pudiendo creer que todos sus intentos fallidos hayan resultado bien de otra forma.

-Sí, estoy tan agradecido que tienen el día libre.- Dijo Griffin. –Después de todo debo mantenerlos con energías para que me ayuden a hacerme más rico.-

-¡Sí!- A los chicos no les importó el último comentario como salieron corriendo a la salida de Rocque Records y tomaron un taxi para regresar a Palm Woods.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó James cuando los 4 estaban en el vestíbulo.

-¿Tal vez ir a la piscina?- Cuestionó Kendall.

-Claro.- Dijo Carlos apoyando la idea.

-Pero…- Logan quería hablar, pero no se lo permitieron.

-Vamos Logen, hay que relajarnos.- Dijo James dándole una palmada en su hombro.

-De acuerdo.- Logan se rindió fácilmente.

Subieron al 2J y se cambiaron en sus trajes de baño y camisas sin mangas. Estuvieron el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde en la piscina hasta que fue hora de almorzar. Terminando de almorzar, se fueron a duchar ya que estar tanto tiempo en el sol los hizo sudar y quedar todos pegajosos por el líquido que expedía sus cuerpos.

Por la tarde decidieron no hacer nada, por lo que se colocaron sus pijamas y jugaron video juegos hasta que fue de noche. Como cena, simplemente comieron un tazón de cereal sabor chocolate con leche fría. Sin duda fue el día libre de un adolescente normal… Pero eso acabó cuando dos de los habitantes se reunieron en su habitación compartida.

-Es hora de que hablemos Kendall.- Dijo Logan recargándose en la puerta de la habitación.

-¿De qué Logan?- Kendall se mostró inocente por la situación.

-Sabes de lo que hablo.- Logan dijo en tono acusador.

-Bien ¿qué quieres saber?- El rubio se sentó en el borde de su cama.

-Quiero saber el porqué me besaste en el baño del restaurante y antes de ir a presentar nuestra mercancía con Sam.- Logan dijo acercándose a Kendall simplemente para sentarse a su lado.

El rubio solo pasó su mano por su desordenado cabello antes de hablar. –Porque me gustas Logan.- Kendall dijo por fin revelando lo que quería decir hace tanto tiempo.

-¿En serio?- Logan estaba anonadado, no podía creerle.

-Sí, pero no quiero que arruine nuestra amistad.-

-Pero también me gustas Kendall.- El chico bajito sintió que su corazón se encogió por lo que dijo el rubio anteriormente.

-Sí Logan, pero no podemos estar juntos, simplemente arruinaríamos nuestra amistad y a la banda.- Kendall no quería decir eso, pero por el bien de ambos y la de sus amigos esto tendría que ser así.

-Te entiendo.- Logan dijo en voz baja. -¿Puedo pedirte por lo menos una cosa?-

-Claro.- Kendall le dijo con toda seguridad.

-Bésame otra vez.- El genio dijo inocentemente.

Kendall no respondió, simplemente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Logan antes de inclinarse a besarlo en los labios. Estaban tan perdidos en su propio mundo que no se dieron cuenta que alguien había entrado en su habitación y los había encontrado besándose, la persona invasora solo salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta lo más silencioso que pudo.

Kendall y Logan se separaron del beso mientras jadeaban, pues les hacía falta oxígeno. Luego cada quien se fue a su cama para acomodarse bajo sus cobijas y disponerse a dormir mientras trataban de superar lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos… Pero desconocían que ese acto que acababan de cometer era solo el principio de lo que les llevaría un tiempo en reconocer verdaderamente los sentimientos que sentían… O mejor dicho, a aceptarlos como eran.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Crees que la amistad de Kendall & Logan logre convertirse en algo más? Pues, la verdad es que pppssssss *sonido de televisor rayado***

_I Love KL_**  
**


	7. Big Time Surprise

**A/N: Quiero agradecerle a **_Just Kogan_ **y a **_GustavoRusherBoy13_ **por haber comentado el anterior capítulo, así que este capítulo es para ambos ;)**

**En este capítulo descubre un lado nunca antes visto de una persona muy en particular. Disfruta ****;) **

* * *

Al parecer todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Los chicos pasaban más tiempo juntos, pero James y Carlos no lograban darse cuenta de que Kendall y Logan parecían raseos a estar más tiempo juntos… Bueno, en realidad uno de ellos lo notó.

El día de hoy, Kendall se había despertado muy temprano, se ducho y se colocó ropa limpia. Su atuendo consistía en pantalones negros que le quedaban ajustados en las piernas de modo que hacía resaltar sus músculos en ellas, una camisa blanca con delgadas rayas de color azul y un saco de color negro.

La razón por la cual Kendall se había levantado temprano es que le iba a pedir a Lucy una cita formal, pues la que había tenido cuando habían venido sus padres había salido solamente para encubrir a la rockera. Kendall fue a una tienda de flores y compró un pequeño ramo de rosas y luego regresó a buscar a Lucy por todo Palm Woods.

Kendall iba caminando por el parque cuando vio a la chica de mechón rojizo sentada en una de las bancas. Tomó una respiración para tranquilizarse y caminó directo a ella.

-Lucy.- Le habló tratando de mantenerse calmado.

Lucy levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo para ver mejor al rubio. –Ohhh. Hola Kendall.- Dijo la chica amablemente.

-Ehh, quería preguntarte…- Kendall no pudo evitar que los nervios lo delatasen. –Me preguntaba si, tu… Tú quisieras…- Pero para la mala suerte de Kendall no pudo terminar ya que un balón de fútbol lo golpeó en la cabeza y lo tumbó al suelo.

James vino corriendo a donde estaba Lucy, llevaba una camisa de color morado de futbol. -¡Qué te pasa amigo?- James le gritó a Carlos después de agarrar el balón.

-¡Lo siento!- Se escuchó que el latino contestó.

James volteó su cabeza y vio a Lucy sentado. –Hey.- Dijo el chico lindo antes de salir corriendo para continuar con su partido; no se dio cuenta de que el de ojos verdes yacía en el suelo.

Resultado del primer intento de Kendall Knight para pedirle una cita a Lucy Stone: Negativo.

* * *

Tan solo 1 hora después de lo sucedido en el parque, Kendall se encontró a Lucy en el vestíbulo y decidió que esta podría ser su oportunidad de pedirle una cita.

-Hey Lucy.- Dijo el muchacho acercándose a la rockera. –Te quiero preguntar algo.- Dijo un poco con más de confianza.

-Te escucho.- Dijo Lucy poniéndole la atención debida.

-Quiero preguntarte si tu…- Kendall no terminó de hablar porque un grito de Logan lo desconcertó.

-¡Kendall!- Logan corría hacia él y se interpuso entre el rubio y la del mechón carmín. -¡Ayúdame, por favor!-

Kendall no entendía a que se refería el chico que había besado 2 veces y le había gustado, hasta que sintió que un cuerpo más pequeño que el suyo se subió a su espalda. -¡Ven aquí Logan!- Gritó Carlos tratando de alcanzar al pálido a través del hombro de Kendall. -¡Me las pagarás!- Logan y Carlos continuaron peleando por lo que Lucy se fue dejando a Kendall con sus amigos peleoneros.

Resultado del segundo intento de Kendall Knight para pedirle una cita a Lucy Stone: Negativo.

* * *

Cerca de 2 horas después, Kendall estaba sentado en una cama de playa en la piscina al lado de Lucy.

-Bien Lucy.- La chica lo miró. –Quiero saber si…- Pero tampoco pudo terminar ya que sus amigos llegaron. James y Carlos se pusieron a ambos lados de su líder mientras que Logan se puso al otro lado de Lucy; su rival.

-¿Qué hacen?- Preguntó James solamente para burlarse, pues sabía lo que hacía su amigo rubio conforme a la rockera.

-Estamos hablando, chicos.- Kendall dijo en un tono de 'Váyanse' y lo dejaran solo con Lucy.

-Solo lo dices para que no escuchemos a Lucy decir.- Carlos se detuvo para modular su voz. –Ohh Kendall esto es tan especial para mí.- El latino lo dijo fingiendo voz de niña.

-Ohh Kendall, también te amo.- Logan le siguió el juego a Carlos y después los 3 empezaron a ser pucheros que se suponía que eran besos, después se fueron dejando a Kendall y Lucy muy incómodamente con lo que acababa de pasar.

Resultado del tercer intento de Kendall Knight para pedirle una cita a Lucy Stone: Negativo.

* * *

Un poco más tarde en el apartamento, estaban sentados aburridamente James, Carlos y Logan quienes se quejaban por lo mismo.

-Hay que hacer algo.- Logan dijo con cara de molestia.

-Sí, algo divertido.- Dijo James.

-Hay que jugar a girar en la base de un bate de beisbol.- Propuso Carlos.

-Suena bien.- Dijo el pálido.

-Iré por los bates.- Carlos dijo y corrió a su habitación.

James se quedó viendo a Logan, pues desde hace unos días se comportaba algo extraño. -¿Qué?- Logan preguntó cuando se percató de que su amigo más alto lo veía, el cual lo hacía sentir algo incómodo.

-¿Estabas molesto con Kendall?- Preguntó James tranquilamente.

-No ¿por qué?- Logan trató de que no sonase una mentira.

-Es que noté que actuabas muy distante con él antes, pero ahora ya no.- James se encogió de hombros. –Supongo que después de todo era mi imaginación.-

El silencio se mantuvo hasta que Carlos regresó. –Tomen.- Dijo lanzándoles un bate a cada uno. –El juego es simple, solo peguen su frente a la base del bate y giren alrededor de éste. El último en caer gana.- Dijo y junto con los otros 2 empezaron a girar.

No pasaron 5 minutos antes de que la puerta del apartamento se abriese. -¿Qué rayos están haciendo?- Kendall le preguntó a sus amigos al ver que giraban alrededor de un artefacto para jugar beisbol.

-Estamos jugando.- Dijo James mientras seguía girando.

-El último en caer gana.- Carlos le informó.

-Pero ya nos mareamos.- Dijo Logan.

Kendall estaba a punto de decir algo más pero le fue impedido por los gritos de sus amigos mientras caía en algunos cojines y el sonido del golpe de los bates con el suelo retumbaba en todo el apartamento.

-Necesito decirles algo.- El de ojos verdes les informó.

-Espera a que volvamos a tener control sobre nosotros mismos.- James dijo con un gemido a causa del mareo.

Solo un momento después, los 3 chicos en el suelo le dirigieron su atención a su líder. –Listo.- Dijeron con una sonrisa.

-Quiero que me digan ¿por qué arruinaron cada uno de mis intentos de salir con Lucy?- Su voz reflejaba molestia.

-Lo sentimos Kendall, no era nuestra intención.- Sus amigos dijeron al unísono sinceramente.

El escucharlos decir la verdad y ver que en verdad lo sentían, hizo que el rubio se tranquilizase. –Bueno no hay problema, puedo intentar invitarla a salir más tarde.- Les dedico una sonrisa para que notasen que lo decía en serio. Su vista se giró a su amigo pálido. –Logan ¿puedo hablar contigo?-

-¿En nuestra habitación?- Preguntó con desgana.

-Claro.-

-Bueno, mientras hablan, Carlos y yo jugaremos video juegos.- Dijo James y se sentó en el sofá, su amigo latino lo imitó.

Kendall y Logan entraron en su habitación y el más alto cerró la puerta con seguro una vez entro el genio. –Debo decirte algo muy importante.-

Logan habló antes de que pudiese decir algo más. –Kendall, lo del beso está en el pasado, no tienes porqué sentirte mal.- Logan quería que no se sintiese culpable, a pesar de que le dolía que él que quisiese estar con él.

-No me refiero a eso Logan.- Kendall dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Entonces?-

-Es como una promesa.-

-¿Qué clase de promesa?- Logan no quería que se le notase el interés.

-Si trato de buscar una relación con Lucy pero ésta no logra brindar ningún fruto, quiero prometerte que intentaré lo nuestro.- Kendall dijo con determinación.

A Logan se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y en el estómago, ¿estaba hablando de lo que creía que estaba hablando? -¿A qué te refieres con ello?- Logan necesitaba escucharlo salir de su boca.

-Si esto con Lucy no funciona, quiero que intentemos salir… Como pareja.-

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- Logan parecía un globo a punto de estallar por la felicidad.

-Por supuesto que hablo en serio.- Y como queriéndolo comprobar, Kendall se inclinó y capturó los rosados labios de Logan con los suyos.

Logan estaba atónito, no podía creer que el chico del cual ha estado enamorado le dijese que si la relación que buscaba no funcionaba, trataría de salir con él. Este sin duda sería el mejor día de su vida… O al menos eso es lo que el pálido pensaba.

-Bien, debo ir a buscar a Lucy.- El rubio dijo una vez se apartó de los labios de su amigo.

-De acuerdo.- Logan dijo aún aturdido por el beso.

Kendall salió de la habitación y Logan se recostó en su cama, esperando que hubiese una oportunidad de ser feliz junto con el hombre que ama.

* * *

Tan solo 1 hora después de caer en una pequeña siesta, Logan se despertó por algunos reclamos que estaban dirigidos a nadie en particular. Logan se levantó de la cama y fue a la sala de estar para saber porque su líder estaba peleando. Al entrar, vio que Kendall y James estaban usando unos visores de largo alcance mientras dirigían sus vistas por la ventana, probablemente viendo a la piscina.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Logan preguntó.

-Hace unos minutos, James y yo ayudamos a Kendall a buscar a Lucy. Cuando íbamos a subir al ascensor, la encontrarnos junto con su ex-novio.- Carlos dijo con algo de desesperación.

-Y ahora el problema es separar a Lucy de su ex-novio ya que nos dijo que le daría otra oportunidad.- James dijo con molestia.

Logan se entristeció un poco ya que sus amigos estaban tratando todo lo posible de que su líder estuviese con la chica rockera. –Supongo que será difícil.- El genio no tenía ganas de alentar ya que eso le daría más ánimos a sus amigos de separar a Lucy de su ex.

Logan se sentó junto a Carlos en el sofá mientras ambos veían a sus amigos altos espiar por la ventana. Se escuchaban los murmullos de fastidio provenientes de los chicos hasta que el fuerte sonido de la puerta abierta los interrumpió.

-¡James!- Dijo la voz que era masculina desde la puerta.

Todos voltearon para ver que se trataba del chico más arrogante que pudieron haber conocido, Jett Stetson. -¿Qué ocurre Jett?-

-¿Has visto al chico nuevo?- Jett dijo muy molesto.

-Sí.- James dijo igualando la molestia en su voz como Jett.

-Es lindo.- El chico arrogante dijo con indiferencia. –Debemos deshacernos de él.- Dijo y eso también llamó la atención del rubio.

-¿Nos ayudarás?- Preguntó el ojiverde.

-Kendall, no me caes muy bien.- El líder rodó los ojos. –Pero en este momento debemos hacer equipo para acabar con ese chico, si no mal recuerdo escuché que se llamaba Henry.- *Lo siento, no me acordé del nombre* Jett dijo con determinación.

-Entonces es un hecho, acabaremos con Henry.- James dijo apoyando a Jett.

-Sí, todo suena magnifico, pero tanto Carlos como yo no seremos partícipes de lo que sea que estén tramando.- Logan dijo con firmeza.

-Sí, así que mejor nos vamos a Rocque Records, tal vez Gustavo nos necesite.- Carlos se levantó del sofá junto con Logan y salieron del apartamento.

-Bien, hay que empezar a planearlo todo.- Dijo Jett con tono malicioso.

-De acuerdo, vamos.- James y Kendall salieron del apartamento y se fueron junto con Jett.

* * *

Cuando Logan y Carlos llegaron a Rocque Records, se bajaron del taxi en el cual habían ido y entraron al vestíbulo, antes de que entrasen a la oficina de su jefe, Carlos habló.

-Logan.-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Hay algo que te moleste?- Logan no lo entendía.

-¿Por qué?- Carlos se detuvo.

-No te he visto actuar como siempre.- Carlos lo acusó.

-Es solo que he estado algo cansado, es todo.- Logan dijo convincentemente… Aunque para Carlos no lo fue.

-De acuerdo.- Decidió no molestarlo más, ya llegaría el momento de que le hablase de lo que en verdad le importase.

Al llegar a la oficina de Gustavo decidieron hacer una entrada un tanto espectacular. -¡Hola Gustavo! ¿Nos necesitas?- Dijeron adoptando el comportamiento de su antiguo dúo, 'La Patrulla de la Buena Suerte'.

Gustavo y Kelly los vieron e inmediatamente se les dibujó una sonrisa en sus rostros.

–Chicos.- Kelly dijo en un tono de voz que utilizaba cada vez que necesitaba algo.

-¿Qué ocurre esta vez?- El genio y el latino dijeron atentamente.

-Necesito que vigilen a Griffin para evitar que ingrese a mi estudio sus botellas con agua hechas de materiales reciclados.- Gustavo les informó.

-¿Por qué no quieres que las ingrese?- Logan lo cuestionó.

-Porque Griffin las descontará de nuestro sueldo y él será el que las beba.- Kelly dijo algo molesta.

-Entonces sí les ayudaremos.- Gustavo y Kelly se relajaron hasta que… -Con una condición.-

-¡Cómo se atreven a pedirme…?- Gustavo empezó a gritar hasta que fue la mujer de piel oscura la que lo detuvo.

-Hay que escuchar qué es lo que quieren.- Kelly le dijo a su jefe.

-Bien perros, ¿qué quieren?-

Logan y Carlos se vieron mutuamente y luego gritaron. -¡Discos como solistas!-

-¿Discos como solistas?- Los dos adultos los cuestionaron.

-Sí, el mío se llamaría...- Carlos sacó, de no sé dónde, la portada de un disco. Era una fotografía de él con su casco puesto; en el frente del casco estaba el nombre del álbum. –Carlos Alone.-

-Y el mío se llamaría…- Logan sacó, tal vez del mismo lugar que Carlos, otra portada de un disco. En ésta estaba la foto de él vestido como un bailarín de rap y se encontraba de puntillas; en la parte de hasta abajo estaba el nombre del álbum en letras rosadas. –Logalicious.- Luego hizo el movimiento que era característico de su amigo más alto.

-Claro que…- Gustavo iba a contestar con un rotundo 'No' pero Kelly dijo otra cosa.

-Si logran que Griffin no introduzca sus botellas con agua, es un trato.-

-¡Discos como solistas!- Fue lo único que dijeron los jóvenes adultos antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo. Carlos salió dando vueltas hacia enfrente, mientras Logan se hacía pasar como un espía y tiró algunas guitarras y precios antes de irse por completo.

-¿Crees que lo logren?- Gustavo el preguntó.

-Tal vez no, pero será divertido ver cuál es el resultado.- Kelly le dijo y ambos se fueron a trabajar, o lo que sea que hacían cuando los chicos no estaban.

* * *

Kendall, James y Jett se encontraban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos en la piscina mientras veían a Lucy con Henry; ese era su brillante plan hasta ahora.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Les preguntó el chico de cabello en punta.

-Tal vez Kendall solo debería ir ahí con Lucy y decirle lo que siente por ella.- Dijo James.

-No chicos, además está con su, tal vez, novio.- Kendall les hizo recapacitar.

En ese mismo momento, Henry se levantó de la cama de playa en donde estaba sentado y se fue.

-Es tu oportunidad Kendall.- Dijeron James y Jett antes de empujar al rubio fuera de los arbustos con dirección a Lucy.

Kendall no tuvo más remedio que acercarse a ella. –Hola Lucy.- La saludó.

-Hola Kendall.- Lucy le contestó y le ofreció la cama que tenía enfrente.

El rubio se sentó y empezó a hablar. –Lucy, la primera vez que te conocimos, nos dijiste que no querías estar en una relación porque tu ex-novio te había lastimado demasiado que no querías volver a pasar por ello otra vez.- Kendall dijo con un tono de voz triste, pero también era para que Lucy recapacitara.

-Lo sé, pero ahora que lo vuelvo a ver otra vez, veo que sí quiere cambiar y no arruinarlo como anteriormente lo hizo.- Lucy dijo un poco apenada.

-Bueno, aunque tal vez no funcione, quiero que sepas que eres hermosa.- Kendall le dijo y la chica se sonrojó.

En ese mismo instante llegó Henry. –Hey ¿quién eres?- El chico lo dijo en un tono no tan amistoso.

-Me llamo Kendall.- Contestó el rubio.

El sujeto solo le asintió y dirigió su atención a la rockera. –Lucy, quiero darte algo que te compré.- Sacó una cajita de terciopelo rojo y la abrió, en ella se encontraba un collar delgado hecho de oro.

Kendall se quedó atónito ante lo que vio. -Henry, no creo que…- Lucy trató de hablarle.

-Tonterías, mi novia se merece tenerlo.- Henry dijo la parte de 'Mi novia' lo bastante fuerte como indicación a Kendall de que se mantuviese alejado de ella. –Déjame ponértelo.- Tomó el collar y lo colocó alrededor del delgado cuello de la chica. –Se te ve hermoso.- Dijo y después le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Kendall no soportó más y con una excusa se marchó con varios pensamientos en su mente… No eran de derrota y no de tristeza, sino que más bien eran de desconfianza; no confiaba mucho en la actitud de Henry.

* * *

Logan y Carlos estaban escondidos detrás de un bote de basura esperando que Griffin apareciese.

-¿Cuándo aparecerá?- Se quejó Carlos.

-Tal vez no tarde mucho.- Le contestó el pálido.

Como si sus llamados fuesen escuchados, Griffin salió del estudio con una botella con agua a punto de terminar. Los jóvenes se quedaron en su lugar en sumo silencio para no ser descubiertos. El ejecutivo terminó y vio un bote de basura para materiales reciclables.

-Bien, esto será de mucha ayuda para las botellas.- Dijo y abrió la tapa del basurero y arrojó en ella la pequeña botella.

Los chicos salieron de su escondite y corrieron hacia Griffin. Logan sostuvo la tapa mientras Carlos alzaba las piernas del hombre y lo arrojaban al bote. Una vez adentro, Logan bajó la tapa y le puso el seguro.

-¡Déjenme salir!- Se escuchaban los gritos ahogados de Griffin.

El genio y el latino se apartaron del bote, se miraron y una sonrisa atravesó sus rostros. -¡Discos como solistas!- Gritaron y empezaron a bailar con todos los distintos de bailes que hayan aprendido en el trascurso de su carrera e incluso algunos que ellos mismos se inventaban.

Estaban tan absortos en su felicidad que no se fijaron que un camión de basura había llegado y se llevó el bote. Carlos fue el primero en darse cuenta.

-¡Logan! ¡Se están llevando el bote!-Empezó a correr.

-¡Aguarden!- Logan gritó, empezando a correr detrás de su amigo.

Ambos salieron a la calle y notaron que el camión estaba algo lejos por lo que empezaron a perseguirlo, pero el gran camión era demasiado rápido para sus piernas cortas.

-Lo mejor sería ir al basurero.- Le dijo Carlos tratando de recuperar su aliento.

-Bien, vamos.- Le dijo el genio y volvieron a empezar a correr con dirección al basurero con la esperanza de encontrar a Griffin a salvo.

* * *

Kendall iba caminando por el vestíbulo de Palm Woods y se dirigió al elevador para subir a su apartamento. Al abrirse las puertas de color plateado, se vio una camisa roja que estaba de espaldas a su vista. Kendall la reconoció como la camisa de Henry, por lo que pensó que estaba besando a Lucy, pero cuando se apartó vio que a la chica que estaba besando no era Lucy. Kendall no sabía qué hacer ante esta situación y tampoco notó que el muchacho se le acercó con una mirada retadora.

-No vayas a decir ni una palabra de lo que acabas de ver, cejas grandes.- Henry dijo con voz maliciosa.

-Sabes que lo que haces está mal, ¿por qué le haces esto a Lucy?- Kendall dijo molesto.

-Sé que no le dirás de esto, Lucy se desilusionaría de ti si dices algo malo de mi.- Como un gran hipócrita arrogante, Henry se marchó.

Kendall se quedó ahí parado pensando que hacer hasta que el grito de Jett lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se dirigió a donde se había originado el sonido y encontró a James recostado ligeramente en el mostrador de Bitters y a Jett en el suelo.

-¿Qué hacen?- Les preguntó Kendall.

-Jett no calculó bien y dejó escapar a Henry.- James dijo mientras ayudaba al otro chico a levantarse.

-Casi lo atrapo.- Se defendió Jett.

-No es momento de discutir.- Kendall vio alrededor del vestíbulo y notó que había muchas personas. –Vengan, les diré algo que acabo de descubrir.-

El rubio los guió hasta uno de los pasillos del hotel en la que casi no era concurrido. -¿Qué es lo que descubriste?- Le preguntó su amigo.

Kendall se volteó para mirar a los muchachos. –Vi a Henry besar a otra chica.- Los chicos cuyos nombres empiezan con 'J' se quedaron atónitos.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó el más bajito, el rubio le asintió.

-En ese caso, debes de decirle a Lucy.- James le aconsejó.

-No. Henry me dijo que probablemente se desilusionaría de mi si le decía algo malo acerca de él.- Kendall les dijo.

-Pero sería muy distinto si le mostramos evidencia.- Jett dijo en dándoles a entender el plan en su mente.

-Pero necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude.- Le dijo el rubio.

-Podemos pedirle ayuda a Camile.- Sugirió James.

-Sí, Camille es perfecta para nuestro plan.- Jett les dijo.

-Bien, iré al apartamento por una cámara mientras ustedes dos van al apartamento de Camille, los alcanzaré una vez haya encontrado la cámara.- James les dijo antes de salir corriendo al apartamento 2J para encontrar el aparato electrónico.

-Bien, vámonos.- Dijo Kendall empujando amistosamente a Jett.

Jett se le quedó viendo mientras iban caminando, quería preguntarle algo desde que prácticamente lo había conocido pero no tenía pruebas suficientes ni el valor para decírselo, pero ahora todas las piezas parecían encajar en su lugar.

Ambos chicos subieron al ascensor y el rubio pulsó el botón '4' para ir al piso en donde vivía Camille. Mientras que el elevador llegaba a su destino, el joven actor estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para enfrentar a Kendall. Salió de sus propios pensamientos cuando el botón que indicaba su llegada sonó.

* * *

Logan y Carlos habían llegado al basurero.

-Disculpe señor.- Logan le habló a un sujeto de gran tamaño que se lograba ver en una ventana en lo alto.

-¿Qué se les ofrece chicos?- Les preguntó el señor.

-Accidentalmente arrojamos a nuestro jefe en uno de los contenedores de basura y queríamos que nos diese permiso de poder verificarlos.- Logan le dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento una vez termino de hablar.

-Eso es un problema, pero alguien allá abajo puede atenderles mejor.- Dijo el sujeto antes de girar su vista.

-Hay que encontrar a alguien más Logan.- Carlos le dijo a su amigo antes de emprender su recorrido hasta que se toparon con un hombre de pantalones caqui, camisa azul cielo y un casco amarillo. -¿Disculpe señor?- Carlos llamó su atención.

-¿Sí?- Les preguntó el hombre dándose la vuelta para verlos.

- Accidentalmente arrojamos a nuestro jefe en uno de los contenedores de basura y queríamos que nos diese permiso de poder verificarlos.- Logan repitió lo que anteriormente le dijo al otro señor.

-Qué raro, pero bueno. Síganme.- El hombre les dijo antes de empezar a caminar, ambos adolescentes lo siguieron. El sujeto se detuvo enfrente de un portón grisáceo. –Bueno, aquí están nuestros contenedores de basura.- Separó las puertas y, aproximadamente, 200 contenedores se mostraron. –Tienen tiempo hasta que los necesitemos para reciclar.- El señor les dijo gentilmente antes de irse.

-Bien Carlos, hay que empezar.- Dijo Logan abriendo uno de los tantos contenedores y Carlos arrojándose al interior de uno de ellos.

Carlos estaba en el interior hasta que vio esta como una oportunidad de hablarle a Logan acerca de lo que habían dejado pendiente. -¿Logan?-

-¿Sí, Carlos?- El pálido le contestó mientras buscaba en otro contenedor.

-Dime ¿qué te ocurre?- Logan estaba a punto de negarlo todo. –Dime la verdad.-

Logan bajó su mano y tomó un largo respiro. –Ya te lo había dicho, no es nada.-

-¿Entonces por qué actuabas muy distante de Kendall?- Carlos lo acusó.

-Claro que no.- Logan intentó negarlo.

-Vamos Logan, no soy tan tonto como pensaste.- Carlos dijo con un tono amenazante.

-Lo sé y si te digo que no es nada, no es nada.- Logan dijo también alzando su tono de voz.

Carlos soltó un bufido al igual que su amigo y continuaron buscando a Griffin en los contenedores.

* * *

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y con ello Jett decidió hablarle a Kendall.

-¿Oye Kendall?- Jett le habló un tanto inseguro.

-¿Sí, Jett?- Kendall dijo sin voltear a ver al actor.

-¿Qué tan especial son para ti tus amigos?- Jett se detuvo para evitar llegar al apartamento de Camille.

El rubio notó que el actor se había detenido y por lo tanto también lo hizo. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Solo responde.- Jett dijo retadoramente.

-Mucho ¿por qué?- Kendall dijo.

-Solo curiosidad.- Jett contestó normalmente. Al ver que Kendall se iba decidió hacerle otra pregunta. -¿Qué opinas de James?-

Kendall se detuvo un momento. –Es un buen amigo, aunque es egocéntrico, ayuda mucho cuando se lo pedimos.-

Jett había atrapado a Kendall justamente en donde lo requería para obtener la información que lo inquietaba. -¿Y de Carlos?-

Kendall lo meditó un momento. –Es muy divertido, aunque es un poco infantil, es un amigo ejemplar.- El rubio iba a dar la vuelta cuando el joven actor le hizo otra pregunta.

-¿Y de Logan?- Kendall se puso un poco rígido, dándole todas las pistas positivas a Jett.

-Es muy amable, inteligente, es muy dudoso pero siempre puedes contar con él.- Kendall tuvo que meditarlo mucho para no decir que era lindo y guapo.

-¿Estás seguro que solamente es un buen amigo?- Jett cambió ligeramente su porte. -¿Qué más me dices, acaso no es lindo?-

Kendall frunció el entrecejo. -¿A caso te gusta Logan?- El rubio golpearía a Jett si le daba una respuesta afirmativa.

Jett solo pudo reír por el comportamiento de Kendall. –No, pero ha como actuaste me has dado el 100% de mis sospechas.- El rubio no lo comprendía. –Kendall, ¿te gusta Logan?-

-¿Qué? Claro que no.- El de ojos verdes se rió nerviosamente, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando notó que el actor estaba hablando en serio. -¿Le dirás a alguien si te digo que estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo, de Logan?- Kendall lo cuestionó.

Jett tranquilizó sus facciones y se le acercó ligeramente. –Claro que no, no me atrevería a decirle a nadie.- El rubio le sonrió. -¿Pero por qué haces esto? Si tanto estás enamorado de Logan, haz lo posible por estar con él.-

Kendall dio un gran suspiro. –No es tan fácil como crees.-

Jett agarró a Kendall de los hombros y lo obligó a verlo a los ojos. –Te confesaré algo.- Al líder de la boyband le dio curiosidad. –Cuando salías con Jo, me sentía celoso porque ella en verdad me gustaba.-

-¿Es por eso que decías ser mejor que yo?- Kendall le preguntó.

El actor asintió. –Sí, lo hacía solo para que te dejase y estuviese conmigo.- Kendall se vio molesto por el comentario. –Pero siempre he creído que cada persona es especial en su propia forma de ser.-

El rubio no entendía el porqué Jett mostraba un lado el cual estaba seguro nadie más antes había visto. –Jett ¿por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?-

-Porque cuando estuviste con Jo, me di cuenta de que ella era feliz contigo… Así que la dejé ir ya que prefería que ella fuese feliz aunque tuviese que fingir la mía.- Jett apretó más los hombros de Kendall. –Kendall, aún tienes la oportunidad de estar con la persona que tu amas, tienes la oportunidad de estar con Logan.-

Kendall estaba perplejo ante esto ¿Jett le estaba aconsejando? No sabía cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones, pero al ver sus ojos de color café se dio cuenta de que le hablaba con la verdad. –Gracias Jett, lo pensaré ahora que me lo dijiste.- El actor le sonrío amable y sinceramente antes de soltarlo y empezar a caminar a la puerta del apartamento de Camille. –Jett.- El actor solo se dio vuelta. -¿Por qué me ayudas con todo esto?-

Jett solo se rió. –Porque desde un principio me agradaste, solamente que te tenía celos por estar con la chica que me gusta.- Avanzó un poco antes de agregar. –Además, soy un chico muy amable, solo que mi trabajo requiere que actúe como lo he hecho hasta ahora.- Volvió a seguir caminando. –Kendall.-

-¿Sí?- Kendall lo vio inquisitivamente.

-¿Podríamos mantener esto en secreto?-

-Seguro Jett.- Kendall le dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

-Gracias.- Dijo el actor antes de seguir caminando con rumbo para encontrarse con Camille y James.

Al llegar a la puerta de Camille, Kendall y Jett vieron que James ya estaba ahí.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- James cuestionó a ambos.

-El elevador se detuvo unos minutos.- Kendall dijo naturalmente.

James decidió creerle y tocó la puerta, no mucho después ésta se abrió dejando ver a Camille.

-Hola chicos ¿qué se les ofrece?- Camille dijo viendo a los muchachos frente a su puerta.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda.- James le dijo.

-Para algo relacionado con Lucy.- Jett dijo regresando a su falsa personalidad arrogante y desinteresada.

-¿Por qué?- Camille quería saber las razones.

-Porque su novio Henry la está engañando otra vez y no queremos que salga otra vez lastimada.- Kendall le explicó. –Así que como eres linda pesamos que podrías ayudarnos a seducirlo.- James mostró la cámara. –Y con esto podríamos mostrarle a Lucy que no mentimos.-

-De acuerdo, solo déjenme poner algo atractivo.- Camille cerró la puerta para que no viesen. No tardó mucho cuando otra vez se abrió la puerta. -¿Qué opinan?- La actriz les pidió su opinión.

Camille llevaba puesto un enorme vestido de color rosa pálido con una sombrilla que hacía juego; en sí el vestido era elegante pero tenía un corte de época que no la hacía atractiva… Por lo menos para lo que ellos necesitaban, no.

-O sí Camille, puedes decirle a Henry.- James moduló su voz para que saliese lo más aguda posible. -Disculpe, podría darme un pañuelo.-

-Podría sostener mi sombrilla.- Jett dijo con su voz muy aguda.

-Podría ver que no se me haya corrido el maquillaje.- Kendall le siguió el juego a los chicos de nombre 'J'.

Camille se molestó un poco y cerró la puerta para ponerse otro atuendo mientras los chicos seguían con su jueguito a las afueras de su apartamento. Abrió la puerta y salió con un atuendo más adecuado al plan. Iba vestida como una granjera; pantalones muy cortos los cuales solo cubrían sus muslos y una blusa de color rojo que se amarraba en frente de sus pechos, llevaba lápiz labial de color rojo intenso y su cabellos estaba peinado en dos coletas.

-¿Mejor?- Preguntó Camille.

-Sí, vamos.- Dijo Kendall tomándola de la muñeca y llevándola al elevador. –Solo debes encontrar a Henry y tratar de seducirlo.- El rubio le explicó a la chica de cabello ondulado.

-Eso es trabajo fácil.- Camille se metió al elevador y le hizo un giño a Kendall para saber que tenía todo bajo control, Kendall solo le dio un pulgar arriba.

* * *

-No puedo creer que no haya funcionado.- Dijo Kendall muy molesto sentado al lado de James en el sofá del vestíbulo de Palm Woods.

-No fue mi culpa.- Camille se intentó defender, estaba sentada en el sofá enfrente de Kendall al lado de Jett vestida con ropa normal.

El plan no salió muy bien, pues Camille se topó con Lucy justamente cuando el elevador estaba en el segundo piso y Kendall con Henry que se besaba con otra chica en el primer piso. Sin duda fue el peor resultado de un buen plan tramado… O al menos eso pensaban ellos.

-Necesitamos a otra chica para atrapar a Henry, pues Camille no puede porque él ya la conoce.- Kendall dijo en derrota.

-Y ninguna chica se ofrecería a ayudar.- Dijo Jett.

-Bueno, no que conozcamos.- Camille le dio una mirada de complicidad al líder de la banda y éste le entendió.

-¿Qué están tramando?- James les preguntó a ambos con un poco de timidez.

-¿Qué tal se ven en vestido?- Kendall les preguntó a James y Jett.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Los chicos de nombre con 'J' lo cuestionaron.

* * *

Logan y Carlos continuaban buscando a Griffin en los contenedores de basura.

-¿Tuvieron suerte?- Un señor les preguntó a ambos jóvenes.

-No.- Dijeron al unísono. -¿Pero qué pasa si no lo encontramos a tiempo?- Logan le preguntó.

-Pues sería triturado.- Logan y Carlos gimieron ante lo que escucharon. –Luego caería en una mezcla candente a más de 100°- Ambos arrugaron sus caras. –Y luego sería transformado en una botella totalmente reciclable y ecológica.- Justamente un montacargas pasaba y llevaba un montón de botellas. –Justo como ésta.- El sujeto le entregó la botella a Logan y luego se fue.

-Ohh Logan.- Carlos se quejó.

-Lo sé, no puedo creer que le hayamos esto a Griffin.- Logan dijo con molestia y desilusión.

Ambos adolescentes salieron del basurero y tomaron un taxi para que los llevase a Rocque Records. Cuando entraron a la oficina de Gustavo, Logan colocó la botella vacía en su escritorio.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Kelly les preguntó mientras Gustavo examinaba la botella.

-Es Griffin.- Dijo Carlos.

-¿Qué?- Les preguntó Gustavo.

-No pudimos encontrarlo y pues…- Logan detuvo su explicación. –Lo reciclaron.-

-No puede ser cierto.- Kelly dijo aún atónita.

-Pues así es.- Carlos dijo tristemente.

Como queriendo hacerle metamorfosis al pequeño embace, Gustavo y Kelly le pusieron ropa con diseño de Griffin a la botella y la pusieron en el centro de la mesa del vestíbulo.

-No puedo creer que le hayamos esto a Griffin.- Dijo Carlos tristemente.

-Era un odioso, pero no se merecía una muerte así.- Dijo Gustavo.

-No se preocupen, muchachos.- La voz de Griffin resonó en sus mentes… Bueno, en realidad lo escucharon.

-Hasta puede hablar.- Kelly dijo apuntando a la botella.

Logan siguió con su cara de tristeza hasta que la realidad lo golpeó. –Espera, las botellas no hablan.- Esto trajo la atención de todos.

-Exacto, pequeño Logan.- Resonó la voz del hombre y todos voltearon a donde provenía la voz solo para toparse con Griffin y uno de sus trabajadores.

-¡Griffin!- Dijeron todos sorprendidos.

-Así es.- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Cómo se salvó?- Logan le preguntó.

-Siempre traigo un chip GPS en mi teléfono y él fue el que lo escaneó.- El hombre al lado de Griffin mostró un iPad con la ubicación del ejecutivo. –Una vez que lo rastreo fue a sacarme del basurero.-

-Lo sentimos mucho, Griffin.- Se disculparon el latino y el genio.

-No se preocupen muchachos, y además ya no pienso introducir las botellas reciclables al estudio.-

-¿En serio?- Gustavo y Kelly le preguntaron, el hombre solo le asintió.

Logan y Carlos se levantaron al ver que Griffin asintió, se vieron entre ellos antes de gritar. -¡Discos como solistas!- Y luego empezaron con su baile raro.

-¿Les prometiste discos como solistas?- El ejecutivo le preguntó al productor de música.

-¿Qué? No. Jajajaja ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- Gustavo dijo nerviosamente.

Logan y Carlos lo vieron duramente. –Gustavo, nos prometiste esos discos.-

-Sí Gustavo, debes de cumplir.- Dijo Griffin.

-No, no lo haré.- Gustavo dijo evadiéndolo todo.

-Ya saben que hacer.- Griffin le dijo a su trabajador junto con el genio y al latino.

El caso que lo último de lo que se enteró Gustavo es que estaba siendo arrastrado a un contenedor de basura y fue encerrado en él.

-¡Déjenme salir!- Gustavo gritaba mientras golpeaba al contenedor.

-Eso le pasa por no haber cumplido su parte.- Dijo Griffin burlonamente el cual hizo reír a Logan y Carlos.

-Kelly ¡ayúdame a salir!- El productor le dijo a su asistente.

Kelly iba a ayudarlo pero el pálido se lo impidió. –Ni lo intentes.- Le dijo el genio.

-Creo que eso es todo Logan y Carlos, pueden irse.- Ambos le iban a preguntar qué sucedería con Gustavo. –No se preocupen, cuando haya tenido suficiente lo dejaré libre.-

Logan y Carlos asintieron y luego tomaron un taxi para ir de regreso a Palm Woods, solamente para que Logan descubriese que al llegar se toparía con alguien el cual podría arruinar sus planes para que él y Kendall estuviesen juntos.

* * *

James y Jett empezaron a caminar, incómodamente, por el pasillo del segundo piso. ¿Pero por qué iban caminando incómodamente? La respuesta es que estaban vestidos como mujeres. Sí, al parecer el perfecto plan de Kendall consistía en que los chicos con 'J' se disfrazaran así y tener la dura labor de coquetearle a Henry.

Solo para aliviar un poco la incomodidad y nerviosismo por lo que tendrían que hacer, James decidió hablar para preguntar algo que había visto en Jett.

-¿Jett?- James le preguntó mientras caminaban; tratando de no caerse por el uso de tacones.

-¿Qué ocurre, James?- El chico bajito dijo rápidamente, pues nunca había usado tacones y era sumamente difícil.

-¿Hablaste de algo con Kendall?- El cantante quería saber.

-Nada ¿por qué lo preguntas?- El joven actor no quería decirle pues se lo había prometido al rubio.

-Jett, sé que hablaron de algo.- James lo acusó.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?- Jett lo cuestionó.

El más alto se detuvo un momento, aparte de que se iba a caer. –Mira, no sé si de lo que hablaron es bueno o malo, pero vi que Kendall se veía más tranquilo… Solo quiero saber qué le ocurre a mi amigo.-

Jett lo vio con simpatía. –Te entiendo James, pero estoy seguro que quizá pronto, o cuando Kendall quiera, sabrás de lo que hablamos… Aunque en mi opinión prefiero que sea pronto.-

James quería preguntarle a qué se refería, pero al ver que no obtendría respuestas del actor, decidió que esperar a que su líder le dijera era mucho mejor ya que así sabría que decía la verdad.

Ambos chicos subieron al ascensor, que es a donde se dirigían, y James pulsó el botón del primer piso en donde Kendall y Camille los esperaban, al abrirse las puertas del elevador vieron a ambos ahí parados; Kendall con una cámara y Camille con un comunicador. Al parecer el rubio y la actriz estaban teniendo una dura labor por no reírse de ellos.

-Se ven bien, chicos.- Camille dijo con sorna.

Jett, quien se veía en un espejo, habló. –Hey, me veo mejor que tú.-

James tenía que replicar pues, que aunque se le hacía muy vergonzoso verse así, aún seguía siendo competitivo con el actor conforme a la imagen personal. –¡No, claro que no!- Los 3 se rieron por el comportamiento del alto.

-Ahora hay que encontrar a Henry para grabarlo.- Kendall dijo con voz un tanto malvada mientras agitaba la cámara en su mano izquierda.

-Bueno, vi que se hospedaba en el tercer piso, pero lo vi bajar a la piscina.- Camille les hizo saber.

-En ese caso hay que indagar por los pasillos aquí en el primer piso.- James dijo como un plan, pero notó que todos lo veían con algo de confusión. -¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Indagar, James? ¿En serio? ¿Dónde escuchaste esa palabra?- Kendall le preguntó divertidamente.

James se encogió de hombros. –Lo escuché de Logan, supuse que era una palabra más formal para hablar.- Todos solo asintieron a tal información y se dispusieron a buscar al vil novio, pronto ser ex, de Lucy.

Caminaron por los pasillos por 10 minutos, ahora buscando en la segunda planta, hasta que en una vuelta en la esquina vieron a Henry con otra chica. Todos rápidamente se escondieron para que el chico no los viese.

-Entonces ¿cuál es el plan?- Preguntaron los chicos con nombre 'J'.

-El mismo, tratan de seducir a Henry mientras que Camille y yo lo grabamos mientras les coquetea.- Kendall dijo empleando toda la oración incorrectamente.

-¿Sabes? Desde donde estoy parado, esa oración no sonó nada bien.- James dijo con el entrecejo arrugado.

-No importa, solo vayan.- Dijo Camille antes de empujar a ambos chicos para que el sucio novio de Lucy los viese.

James y Jett intentaron caminar los más femeninos que pudieron, pues después de todo eran tacones y les resultaba muy difícil. Ambos rieron como unas chicas de escuela al pasar a su lado solo para atraer su atención y llevarlo a su, en pocas palabras, perdición. Henry se los siguió con vista coqueta, al parecer los intentos de ambos surgieron efectos. El chico puto *refiérase a que sale con muchas chicas* siguió a los muchachos disfrazados hasta otro pasillo en donde los acorraló.

-Hey lindas.- Dijo Henry con tono coqueto.

Jett y James se miraron y rieron nerviosamente, pues no sabían que decir. –Hola.- Dijo James agudizando mucho su voz.

-¿Cómo se llaman lindas?- Henry dijo acercándose más a James.

-¿Qué tanto te importa saber?- James lo empujó en su brazo como para parecer coqueto, pero en realidad lo hizo porque estaba nervioso.

-Mucho ¿tal si salimos algún día?- Dijo el chico, que no habían visto que era solo unos pocos centímetros más alto que James, acercándose al bonito de la banda de Big Time Rush.

-No sé.- James estaba más que desesperado, no era parte del plan el darle un beso y, sinceramente, le desagradaba mucho la idea de hacerlo.

-¿Qué tal un beso?- Propuso Henry.

-De acuerdo, pero dáselo a ella.- Dijo James poniéndose enfrente al más bajito.

-No, a ella.- Dijo Jett con voz chillona mientras se deshacía del agarre de James.

-A ella.- Dijo el alto.

-A ella.- Dijo el bajito.

-A ti.- Dijo Henry apuntando a James.

-De acuerdo.- James estuvo de acuerdo, pues no tenía más opción si querían atraparlo.

Henry se acercó más y James también… Pero justamente cuando estaban a punto de besarse, James le dio un duro golpe en su mandíbula, tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Eso no era parte del plan!- James dijo a la esquina del pasillo, en donde se ocultaban el rubio y la chica de cabello ondulado.

-Ya no es necesario, lo tenemos grabado.- Kendall tenía una sonrisa triunfal mientras agitaba, salió por la esquina y Camille lo siguió.

-¿Fue una trampa?- Preguntó Henry quien se levantó del suelo agarrándose la barbilla, pues James era muy fuerte y ese golpe sí que le dolería por algún tiempo.

-Así es, y ahora Lucy verá tu farsa.- Kendall dijo poniéndose frente al chico con mirada retadora, Camille, James y Jett se pusieron detrás de él.

Henry vio que el rubio estaba distraído, y con un rápido movimiento golpeó la cámara de su mano, rompiéndose en el suelo. –Al parecer, tu plan al final no salió muy bien.- Lo dijo con mirada socarrona.

-No hace falta.- Se escuchó una voz por el pasillo, todos voltearon a ver de quién se trataba y, para alivio de los amigos, era Lucy.

-¡Lucy!- Todos gritaron; los amigos de alegría y Henry con desespero.

-Escuché lo que hacías.- Dijo la rockera con voz tranquila, pero asesina. –Te iba a dar esta planta como regalo de bienvenida.- Mira la planta que llevaba en sus manos. –Pero ahora te lo doy como una despedida.-

-Lucy, yo no…- El impostor se vio interrumpido por la chica.

-No Henry, ya no volverás a lastimarme. Será mejor que te vayas de mi vida… Para siempre.- Lucy dijo con voz dura, haciéndole entender que no cambiaría de opinión. Henry solo asintió ya que no estaba en posición de reclamar algo, se dio media vuelta y se fue… Para siempre.

-¿Estás bien Lucy?- Camille le preguntó a la rockera, que ahora se llevaban muy bien.

-Sí, Camille.- Lucy dijo con voz baja, la verdad es que no esperaba que Henry lo hiciese de nuevo. –Será mejor que vaya a bajo.- Empezó a ir al ascensor.

James y Jett empujaron al rubio en dirección a la chica de mechones rojizos y en voz baja le dijeron 'Ve con ella'. El de ojos verdes solo asintió y siguió a Lucy. Su pequeño trayecto no duró micho, solo 1 minuto. Subieron al elevador en silencio. Una vez dentro, Kendall decidió hablar.

-¿Estás bien?- Kendall le preguntó notablemente preocupado.

-Sí.- Lucy dijo con una sonrisa, más bien era simplemente una curva en sus labios.

-Él se lo pierde Lucy, eres una chica genial.- Dijo refiriéndose a Henry.

-Sí, es un tonto.- La rockera dijo con tono alegre.

-La verdad es que eres muy bonita.- Kendall dijo acercándose a Lucy.

-¿En serio?- Dijo acercándose al líder de la boy band, que lo único que hizo fue asentir. –La verdad es que eres guapo.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de que sus labios se juntaran.

* * *

Logan y Carlos acababan de llegar a Palm Woods, en ese momento las Jennifers pasaron y Carlos solo se despidió de su amigo genio antes de seguirlas. Logan solo se rió por su amigo y entró al vestíbulo, donde encontró a alguien que no esperaba ver.

-¿Jo?- Logan dijo acercándose a la chica.

-Logan.- La rubia se acercó al moreno y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

-Pensé que estabas en Nueva Zelanda grabando la película.- Logan dijo sorprendido y desilusionado. Pues no podía creer que Jo estaba aquí y porque ella hacía la diferencia de que él y Kendall estuviesen juntos.

-Sí, es solo que el rodaje nos dio un descanso para relajarnos pues hemos estado trabajando sin parar.- Jo dijo con su maleta en la mano.

-Woow, es simplemente genial.- Logan dijo con una sonrisa, en realidad era una mueca hacia arriba.

-Sí ¿me acompañas a mi apartamento?- La rubia le preguntó.

-Claro.- El genio estuvo de acuerdo ya que le interesaba saber acerca del trabajo de Jo, aunque sorprendentemente no hayan conversado mucho cuando ella recientemente llegó a Palm Woods.

Se dirigieron a tomar el ascensor, Jo pulsó el botón con el número '4' y esperó a que el elevador llegara.

-¿Y cómo está Kendall?- Jo preguntó pareciendo la más casual posible.

Logan no sabía qué contestar, respondió con lo primero que le vino a la mente. –Bien, se quedó en la piscina cuando me fui.- Sonrió con tal de que su mentira se hiciese pasar como verdad.

Jo solo le sonrió y el 'Ding' del elevador sonó indicando que el ascensor había llegado. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Logan se quedó atónito y triste mientras que Jo se quedó algo dolida ante lo que sus ojos les presentaban.

Ahí en el ascensor, estaban Kendall y Lucy besándose. Kendall sostenía la cintura de la rockera con sus manos y Lucy tenía sus manos en el cuello del rubio.

-¿Kendall?- Jo habló.

Ambos se separaron del beso. -¡Jo!- Kendall se quedó viendo sorprendido a la rubia, aún con sus manos en su cintura; y luego vio a Logan que estaba a un lado de Jo, se le veía triste.

Kendall solo dirigía su vista entre las 2 chicas; Lucy a Jo, luego a Lucy… Pero por unos momentos se quedó viendo a Logan. Ahora mismo, Kendall no sabía qué hacer, qué pensar… Y qué sentir.

* * *

**A/N: Y ahora ¿qué será lo que pase con Kendall?**

_I Love KL_


	8. Big Time Decision

**A/N: ****Este capítulo es completamente mío, espero que lo encuentren interesante ;) Kendall pide algunos consejos para tomar una decisión... La mejor decisión.**

**Quiero agradecerle a **_xime maslow_**,**_ Scarlett**,** Manuel Uchiha_**,**_Just Kogan _**y**_ RealLover _**por haber comentado el anterior capítulo, se los agradezco =)**

* * *

-¡Jo!- Gritó Kendall cuando su mente se despejó, lo cual no era mucho pero sí lo suficiente para ver en la situación en la que se encontraba.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Jo le preguntó con voz dolida. –Logan, no me habías dicho que Kendall tenía novia.- La rubia le dijo mirando con ligero enfado al genio.

Logan se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta por la escena que tenía de frente, pero de algún modo encontró las fuerzas como para contestarle a la ex-novia del chico del cual estaba enamorado. –Tampoco lo sabía… Esto es también una sorpresa para mí.- Kendall notó el ligero tono de desilusión en la voz del pálido.

-Bueno, habíamos prometido que seríamos otra vez novios en dado caso que yo regresase… Y aquí estoy.- Jo cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

¡La promesa! Kendall había olvidado que le había prometido, en algún lado de toda la melancolía, que serían novios si ella regresaba de Nueva Zelanda… Pero el que lo haya encontrado besándose con Lucy no ayudaba ni a estar con ella como con Logan.

-Espera.- Lucy se apartó del rubio y se colocó al lado de, por así decirlo, sus rivales; aunque no supiese que Logan estaba involucrado en todo esto. –¿Ella era tu novia?- Preguntó con referente a Jo.

Kendall solo asintió, las palabras no llegaban a su boca, ni mucho menos a su cerebro tratando de asimilar la situación y lo que haría para resolverlo.

-Pero no puedes estar con las 2.- La rubia apunto a la pelinegra y a ella. –Debes escoger a una de las 2.- Ambas se cruzaron de brazos, dejando a Logan a un lado con un aspecto dolido.

Kendall pudo haberse enfrentado a Jo y Lucy en ese mismo momento, pero no con Logan estando presente ante esto… No quería romper su corazón, no sería justo para él.

-Yo…- Kendall entró en pánico, pulsó el botón con el número 2 y dejó a las 3 personas ahí con la boca abierta por la impresión.

-No puedo creer que me haya hecho esto.- Jo decía con molestia después de que las puertas del elevador se cerrasen.

-A mi ni me dijo que había tenido novia.- Lucy dijo con el mismo tono de molestia.

Logan se quedó con los brazos al costado, sin poder decir nada que no fuese lo bastante comprometedor. –Tal vez solamente estaba nervioso y por eso huyó.- El genio dijo para tratar de calmar a las chicas y que su dolor no fuese tan grande como la desilusión que sentía ahora.

-Tal vez Logan tenga razón, después de todo él lo conoce mejor que nadie.- Esas palaras de Lucy le trajeron una sonrisa al rostro del mencionado.

-Supongo que sí, mejor voy a hablar con él.- Dijo la rubia y después se fue con sus maletas.

-También debo hablar con él.- La rockera le dijo a Logan y se fue.

Logan se quedó ahí parado, sin habla y casi sin aliento. El regreso de Jo aplastaba todas las esperanzas de estar al fin con Kendall. El genio caminó a paso lento hasta la puerta de la chica que lo estaba ayudando a conquistar a su amigo de ojos verdes. Golpeó la puerta ligeramente con el puño e instantes después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Camille.

-Hola Logan.- La chica le dijo alegremente porque se la pasaba muy bien con él y, además, era su amigo. La sonrisa de la chica poco a poco se fue borrando como vio el rostro del genio; tristeza por todos lados. -¿Qué ocurre Logan?-

El pálido no contestó y simplemente hizo lo único que le pareció racional; abrazó a la chica. Camille aún no entendía que le sucedía, pero lo abrazó cuando sintió el cuerpo de Logan estremecerse ligeramente por los sollozos.

-¿Qué te pasó Logan?- Camille entró en desespero al ver que no obtendría pronto una respuesta de Logan, así que dejó que llorara hasta que estuviese lo suficientemente tranquilo como para hablar. Lo metí a su apartamento, lo sentó en un sofá y lo volvió a abrazar colocando su rostro en su hombro. Pasó poco más de 2 minutos hasta que Logan detuvo su estremecimiento, levantó su rostro y le quitó todo rastro de lágrimas de su pálido rostro con sus pulgares. –Ahora Logan, ¿dime qué ocurre?-

Logan tomó un poco de aliento antes de contestar. –Nunca podré estar con Kendall.- Dijo en forma de afirmación mientras bajaba el rostro y veía juguetear sus manos encima de su regazo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Camille pasaba su mano por su corto cabello como para tranquilizarlo.

-Jo regresó.- Logan dijo sin más, dejando sorprendida a su amiga actriz.

-¿Regresó? Pero ¿no grabaría por 3 años en Nueva Zelanda?-

-Así se suponía, pero ahora está aquí y quiere a Kendall otra vez con ella, porque lo vimos besándose con Lucy.- Logan dio un pequeño gemido de dolor al recordar la escena.

-¿Es por eso que dices que nunca podrás estar con Kendall?- Camille le pregunta amablemente.

-Sí, ya que eso no formaba parte del acuerdo.- Logan se cubrió la boca, pero las palabras ya habían salido de ella.

-¿Acuerdo? ¿Qué acuerdo?-

El genio se quitó las manos y las puso en su regazo. –Verás… La noche cuando fuimos a espiar a Kendall al restaurante, en donde tuvo su cita con Lucy y sus padres, fui al baño para ocultar mis lágrimas de dolor que me provocaban al verlo besarse con Lucy.- Logan tomó un respiro antes de proseguir. –Él trataba de consolarme ya que le había dicho que estaba dolido por nuestra 'ruptura', no sé de dónde provino lo otro, solamente recuerdo que tenía mis labios sobre los suyos.- Una brillante sonrisa apareció en sus labios. –Pero algo dentro de mí me dijo que estaba mal y huí del restaurante. Hace unos días, cuando promocionábamos nuestra mercancía, me volvió a besar.- El genio vio a su amiga que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. –También le admití que estaba enamorado de él, y hoy me dijo que si su relación con Lucy no funcionaba trataría de salir conmigo… Pero no contábamos con que Jo regresara.- Logan suspiro, derrotado.

-Lo siento mucho Logan, esto en verdad es muy malo.- La chica de cabello ondulado le puso una mano sobre su rodilla. –Ahora esto es cosa de Kendall, deberá elegir entre esas 2 chicas de las cuales les gusta.- Camille vio que lo que decía no lo estaba ayudando en nada. -…O por si su amor por ti es lo bastante grande y fuerte como para dejarlas a un lado, y estar contigo.- Al ver la sonrisa sincera de Logan, Camille supo que había dicho lo correcto.

-Gracias Camille, en verdad te agradezco que me estés apoyando a través de todo esto.- Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Me tengo que ir.- Se levantó del sofá.

-De acuerdo.- Camille lo acompaño a la puerta y él salió. –Logan.- Le habló cuando estaba a 1 metro de ella, Logan se da la vuelta. –Buena suerte.- Le sonríe gentilmente.

Logan le sonríe y se va al ascensor para luego irse a algún lugar en la cual no interfiriese en la decisión del chico de ojos verdes.

* * *

Kendall entró al apartamento y cerró detrás de sí la puerta, asustando a James y Carlos quienes estaban conversando acerca de… Ciertas cosas.

-¿Qué ocurre Kendall? Te notas asustado.- Le preguntó Carlos con algo de preocupación.

-¡En Jo!- Kendall dijo haciendo movimientos dramáticos de desespero.

-¿Y?- James le preguntó sin entender lo que sucedía.

-Regresó de Nueva Zelanda y vino a decirle que le prometí el que volveríamos a ser novios si ella regresaba.- El rubio dijo con tono asustado.

-¿Y lo hiciste?- Carlos le preguntó.

-¡Sí!-

-No veo cuál es el problema.- Dijo James frotándose una toalla en la cara, se la había lavado para quitar el maquillaje del disfraz.

-¡El problema es que me vio besándome con Lucy!-

-Eso sí es u problema.- James y Carlos dijeron al unísono.

-No me ayudan chicos.- Kendall dijo con algo de fastidio.

-Lo sentimos Kendall, pero en ese caso no podemos hacer nada para ayudarte, esta decisión solamente la puedes tomar tú.- James le dijo sabiamente.

-Solamente sigue el camino que te guíe tus propios sentimientos.- Carlos dijo amablemente.

-Gracias, eso me ayudará un poco.- Kendall dijo con agradecimiento.

-De nada amigo.- James dijo con una sonrisa. –Ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a ducharme porque aún puedo sentir rara la cara por todo ese maquillaje.- El chico lindo se fue a la habitación compartida con su amigo más bajito.

-Creo, que será mejor que vayas al parque, para que despejes tu mente y te ayude a hallar la solución.- Carlos le dijo a su amigo con problemas de sentimientos.

-Sí, eso haré.- Se dio la vuelta y no se esperó a la persona que estaba ahí; Jo. –Ohh, hola Jo.- Kendall dijo con tono nervioso.

-Escucha, no me tomará mucho tiempo.- Vio a Carlos y el pequeño entendió y se retiró por el camino que antes había tomado James. –Solamente vengo a decirte que la decisión que tomes es correcta y no interferiré en ella.- La chica rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Kendall sonrió con agradecimiento de no sentir tanta presión, salió al pasillo y se topó con Lucy. –Hola Lucy.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

–Solamente vengo a decirte que la decisión que tomes es correcta y no interferiré en ella.- Dijo la chica de mechones rojos y luego siguió su camino por el pasillo.

Kendall se quedó atónito y con más presión ante la situación, el que le hayan dicho eso ambas chicas lo ponía más nervioso, solamente faltaba que llegara Logan y luego… ¡Logan! Kendall no había visto a su pequeño amigo desde el incidente en el elevador, pero luego reflexionó y se dio cuenta que no había estado cerca de él para darle su tiempo para pensar… Eso es lo único que podía hacer ahora mismo; pensar y aclarar sus sentimientos por cada una de las 3 personas que ahora invadían su mente. Así que solo con un poco de tensión, Kendall se va a caminar por el parque.

-¡Kendall!- El mencionado se da la vuelta para ver que el joven actor se acercaba a él.

-Hola Jett.- Kendall lo saluda.

-¿Qué haces aquí por el parque tan pensativo?- Jett le preguntó ahora vestido con su ropa normal y no con un vestido.

-Eso mismo, pensando acerca de mis sentimientos.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Hay otro chico que te gusta además de Logan? ¿Soy yo?- Jett dijo solamente para aligerar la tensión.

Lo último hizo reír al rubio. –¡Claro que no!, no eres mi tipo.- Ambos se rieron alegremente. –La verdad es que estoy tomando una decisión.-

-¿Para saber con quién quedarte?- Jett le pregunta con sinceridad.

-Sí, entre Lucy, Jo o Logan.- Kendall dijo con una voz un poco más baja.

-¿Jo está aquí en Palm Woods?- Jett dijo con algo de emoción.

Kendall vio como los ojos de Jett se iluminaron al mencionar el nombre de la rubia. –Sí, llegó hoy.-

Pero luego Jett lo entendió todo. –Todavía te quiere, ¿no es así?- Kendall le asintió. –Mira Kendall.- Lo tomó de los hombros. –Escoge muy bien con quién quedarte. Si escoges a Jo, no haré nada para separarlos porque quiero que sea feliz, por lo menos sé que alguien siempre estará con ella.- Jett dijo con toda sinceridad. –Si escoges a Lucy, también está bien… Además que me dejaría una oportunidad con Jo.- Dijo riéndose de su propio comentario. –Pero la verdad estaría muy feliz si escoges a Logan, lo he visto durante mucho tiempo y he podido deducir que él te ama… Y que tu también a él.-

-Gracias Jett, tomaré en cuenta lo que me dijiste.- Jett le sonríe con simpatía y luego se va. –Supongo que hoy todos están dispuestos a ayudarme para aclarar mis sentimientos.- Kendall sonríe ya que eso le viene muy bien, así poco a poco sabrá con quién quedarse.

El rubio de ojos verdes siguió caminando por todo Palm Woods, sin ver a las 3 personas que ocupaban su cabeza, y al llegar se topó con Budda Bob. –Oye Budda Bob, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- Kendall le quería pedir un consejo, pues aunque no haya hablado mucho con él, sabía que daba buenos consejos desde que los ayudó a que Gustavo no cambiase nada de ellos.

-Está bien chico, vamos atrás por los contenedores de basura.- El hombre sabía que debían hablar en privado ya que Kendall nunca antes le había pedido hablar con él y sabía que era algo muy delicado como para ser tratado ahí en el vestíbulo.

-¿De qué quieres hablar chico?- Budda Bob le preguntó con su usual voz profunda.

-Quería pedirte un consejo de… Amor.- Kendall se sentía algo incómodo preguntándole algo así a él.

-¿Es por Jo, Lucy y Logan?- Le preguntó como si fuese lo más normal.

-Sí, es por Lucy, Jo y… ¿Dijiste Logan?- Kendall se quedó sorprendido, no pensó que lo supiera.

-Sí, dije Logan.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Kendall lo cuestionó.

-No soy ciego ni tonto, chico.- Dijo amistosamente. –La primera vez que los vi juntos, pensé que eran novios.- Dijo con tanta sinceridad que Kendall se quedó atónito. –Fue más bien una desilusión cuando supe que no lo eran, pero siempre creía que había algo más que amistad entre ustedes 2.-

-Entonces… ¿Algún consejo?- Kendall le preguntó tratando de asimilar lo que le acababa de decirle, ¡no era posible que haya pensado que eran novios desde un principio! Pero lo entendía, Logan y él siempre habían estado muy juntos además de que siempre protegía de Logan… Demasiado como para ser solamente en sentido amistoso.

-Pues no es mucho, pero solamente escoge lo que tus sentimientos te indiquen.- Budda Bob le dijo sin más.

-¿Eso es todo?- El rubio dijo con asombro, esperaba que le dijese más.

-Chico, en cuestiones del amor es mejor seguir tus sentimientos.-

-Creo que tienes razón.- El rubio le dijo.

-Ahora si me disculpas, debo terminar de arreglar una tubería en el 5B.- Y con eso el conserje se fue.

Kendall poco a poco iba pensando que lo mejor era dejar que sus sentimientos eligiesen, pues era lo más puro y sincero como para elegir lo correcto. Siguió su caminata hasta que se dio cuenta que había llegado a las afueras de Rocque Records, que estaba como a 1 milla de Palm Woods. Se sentó en uno de las bancas de ahí y se quedó pensando, con la esperanza de que la respuesta llegase a él.

* * *

-Hola hermano mayor.- Kendall salió de sus problemas sentimentales cuando la voz de su hermanita lo llamó. Kendall enderezó la cabeza y miró a su derecha, Katie se dirigía a él con preocupación en el rostro.

-Hola hermanita.- Dijo Kendall con una leve sonrisa, le agradaba ver a Katie aquí, quizá lo ayude con su problema.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?- La pequeña Knight se sentó a su lado en la banca.

-Solo pensando, ¿tú qué haces aquí?- Colocó una mano sobre su rodilla.

-Te pregunto lo mismo, ¿tú qué haces aquí?- Kendall le pregunta viéndola a la cara.

-Eso no importa, veo que estás en un problema.- Katie le dijo, pero sabía exactamente cuál era el problema.

-Sí, estoy en un aprieto sentimental.- El rubio dijo con un suspiro de lamento.

-¿Por qué?-

-Tengo que decidir con quién estar, son Jo…- Kendall se ve interrumpido.

-¿Jo?- Katie le preguntó, no sabía que tenía que ver la rubia en esta situación.

-Sí, regresó y ahora quiere estar conmigo… Pero debo elegir entre ella, Lucy y…- Tal vez no debía decir eso último porque no sabía como terminarl…

-Logan.- Dijo Katie, completando la frase incompleta de su hermano.

El rubio iba a replicar que eso era tonto, pero al verla a los ojos sabía que lo había dicho muy en serio. –Sí, y Logan.- Kendall se tranquilizó un poco antes de hablar. -¿Cómo lo sabías?-

La niña se encoge de hombros. –Siempre lo supe, eras demasiado sobreprotector con Logan que tenía que ser más que una muestra de amistad.-

Kendall sintió que el aliento le faltaba por esa declaración. -¿Alguien más lo sabe?-

-Solamente mamá, hasta donde sé.- Dijo como si fuese tan normal la respuesta.

-¿Mamá lo sabe!- Kendall se sentía un poco asustado, no supuso que su madre estaba enterada.

-Tranquilo hermano, ella te acepta… En verdad fue ella la que me dijo que estabas enamorado de Logan, pero no decidió decírtelo porque quería que tú mismo lo hicieses cuando estuvieras listo.- Katie dijo con una sonrisa sincera. –Pero no le digas a mamá porque me va a castigar.- Dijo con voz amenazante.

-Tranquila hermanita, no le diré.- Le da un ligero abrazo. –Entonces, ¿qué crees que deba hacer?- Kendall le preguntó como si ella tuviese la respuesta.

Katie se encogió de hombros. –No sé. No conozco mucho acerca de estas cosas del amor, pero…- Se detuvo un instante para pensarlo mejor. –Piensa acerca de todas las cosas buenas que has compartido con cada uno de ellos; las risas, las tristezas, las lágrimas, cada pequeña cosa y, después, sólo deja que tus sentimientos escojan a la persona correcta.- Katie le dijo y el chico de ojos verdes sonrió; esa era un muy buena idea y, quizá, la mejor de todas.

Kendall la abrazó fuertemente y le dio un beso en la frente. –Gracias Katie, es el mejor consejo que me han dado.- La niña le devolvió el abrazo. –Me voy, debo de irme para hablar con ellos.- La suelta y se levanta, listo para irse.

-Buena suerte hermano mayor, sé que tomarás la decisión correcta.- Katie dijo y volvió a Rocque Records.

El rubio iba caminando por las aceras de las calles, pensando en cada momento compartido con las 3 personas que ocupaban su cabeza y sentimientos.

Jo: Pensó cuando la vio, era muy bella. La vez que compartieron su primer beso cuando pensó que era el final de la corta carrera que llevaban en ese tiempo en la banda. Cuando habían engañado a sus jefes. Cuando habían ido a la playa de Malibú.

Lucy: Cómo quedó _paralizado_ al verla. La reacción que tuvo cuando le guiñó un ojo. El único beso que habían compartido.

Kendall sentía fuertes sentimientos por cada chica, pero a comparación de lo había compartido con Logan, esas cosas no eran nada. Recuerda la vez que lo vio indefenso ante todo el salón de clases que se burlaba de él por sus grandes gafas, solamente quería abrazarlo y hacerlo sentir seguro en sus brazos. Las veces que le sonreí haciendo que su corazón se acelerase. Cuando iban a la escuela y él iba hablando de las materias impartidas, pero Kendall no le entendía a ninguna, solamente disfrutaba escuchar a Logan acerca de lo mucho que le gustaba aprender. Pero todo eso se quedaba como si nada cuando se besaron por primera vez. El rubio había querido ir tras Logan después de que huyó del restaurante, pero sólo no lo hizo porque debía estar con Lucy en ese momento… Kendall solamente quería ir ahí con Logan y besarlo hasta que le faltase el aire y sus labios estuviesen magullados por los besos. Para Kendall, todo giraba en torno a Logan.

Al ver que no faltaba mucho para llegar a Palm Woods, Kendall escribió un mensaje de texto para cada uno y se los envió, diciéndoles que tenían que hablar en el vestíbulo. El rubio llegó a la puerta de entrada, se detuvo y tomó un respiro… Era el momento definitivo. Abrió la puerta y entró, viendo a las 3 persona con las que quería hablar justamente enfrente de él… Esperando una respuesta.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Sienten la tensión? Espero que sí porque ese es mi principal objetivo C^=**

_Fernando_


	9. La Decisión De Kendall

**A/N: ****En este capítulo, ****Kendall toma una decisión acerca de con quién estar... Haciendo que este capítulo sea el ****completo desenlace del drama entre Kendall & Logan. **

**Le agradezco a **_Just Kogan_**,**_Manuel Uchiha_**,** _the-creme-de-la-crop_**, **_RealLover _**y**_ brandon02 _**por haber comentado el anterior capítulo, me animan a seguir escribiendo =)**

* * *

Kendall dejó escapar un suspiro antes de acercarse a las 3 personas que esperaban su respuesta. -Hola.- Dijo el rubio como para aligerar el ambiente, pero puede ser que no funcione.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntaron Jo y Lucy cruzándose de brazos; sí, su saludo no había ayudado en mucho.

-Ya tengo mi decisión.- Dijo Kendall estando más seguro, viendo propiamente a cada uno.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Jo alegremente, como si supiese de antemano que había sido ella la que Kendall escogió… Quizá lo sea. –Entonces… Logan debe marcharse.- Jo dijo viendo a Logan.

-No.- Dijo Kendall viendo a Jo y luego a Logan. –Logan también se queda.-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó la rubia, no entendía la razón de que Logan se quedase a escuchar su conversación.

-También merece una respuesta.- El chico de ojos verdes dijo tranquilamente, viendo al chico pálido que había besado 2 veces, tal vez más, no lo recordaba exactamente.

Lucy tampoco entendía la razón de que Logan se quedara, hasta que estuvo claro. –¿Te refieres a que él…?- No pudo terminar de hablar ya que el rubio la interrumpió.

-Sí Lucy, Logan también participa en esto.- Logan le sonrió, no se le ocurría otra cosa que hacer que no fuese agachar la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

-Sigo sin entender.- Dijo Jo.

-Kendall se siente atraído también por Logan.- Dijo Lucy para hacerle entender a la rubia de lo que sucedía.

-¿Es cierto? ¿Te gusta Logan?- Jo le preguntó un poco dolida. Sabía que si era cierto, no habría ninguna duda de que Kendall escogería a Logan… Pero, ¿quién sabe? Las personas están llenas de sorpresas.

-Sí Jo, me gusta Logan.- Kendall dijo con una sonrisa tonta enamorada.

-Entonces…- Lucy intervino para no seguir con esa plática que le quitaba la importancia a su reunión; la decisión de Kendall. -¿A quién escogiste?-

Kendall dejó escapar un suspiro. –Siéntense.- Señaló al sofá detrás de ellos.

Los 3 se sentaron sin decir palabra alguna, aquí solamente podía hablar Kendall y ellos simplemente podían escuchar.

-Lucy.- Kendall dijo alegremente. –Hemos pasado cosas muy divertidas. Me retaste al decirme que Big Time Rush no rockeaba, pero te demostré lo contrario.- Dijo con un leve tono de altanería. -Me ayudaste a encubrirme con mi pequeño secreto acerca del patinaje sobre hielo que practicaba con Camille.- Lucy dejó escapar una leve risita; esa fue una de las primeras veces que había visto abiertamente que Logan estaba celoso porque Kendall estaba 'saliendo' con alguien más. –Cuando nos besamos, sentí algo… Pero no fue suficientemente fuerte.- El rubio puso una mano sobre su hombro. –Lucy, no te escogí ya que, ciertamente, no te conozco muy bien.- Lucy no dijo nada, solamente se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla (ignorando la mirada celosa de Logan) y volvió a sentarse.

-Jo.- Kendall dijo haciendo mención de la actriz. –Desde que te conocí, me gustaste mucho. Pasó un pequeño tiempo antes de que empezáramos a salir y convertirnos en novio.- Recordó esos lindos momentos. -Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, de hacer un picnic en el parque hasta engañar a nuestros jefes para que no nos obligasen a salir con quienes no queríamos.- Jo recordó eso, ese había sido uno de sus días favoritos al lado del decidido líder de Big Time Rush. –Cuando nos besábamos, había una chispa ahí… Pero ahora veo que no era tan intensa como lo pensé.- Kendall tomó una de sus manos con las suyas. –Recuerdo exactamente que te dije que mi corazón te pertenecía cuando me despedí de ti en el aeropuerto.- Jo sentía ganas de llorar. Sabía que Kendall la había escogido, hasta que… -Pero te mentí, no puedes tener algo que, sin saberlo, ya tenía dueño desde antes… Es solo que ni yo mismo me había dado cuenta.- Con eso, Jo sabía a quién había elegido.

Kendall se movió a un lado para estar enfrente de su amado genio. –Logie.- Dijo usando su diminutivo, cosa que solamente el rubio puede hacer; a menos que quieras enfrentarte a Kendall. –Hemos pasado juntos por muchas cosas… Tantas que ni siquiera sé cuales mencionar.- Logan sonrió tímidamente ante lo que dijo. –Recuerdo la primera vez que te conocí, ciertamente no me agradaste en un principio.- Kendall dijo tajantemente, pero era mejor ser sincero con el chico poseedor de bellos ojos marrones. –Después de un mes, empecé a tomarte cariño, fue ahí cuando empezamos a ser amigos.- Dijo recordando propiamente el día. –Pero, siéndote sincero, ni yo mismo me di cuenta cuando me empecé a enamorar de ti… Cuando lo reconocí, simplemente me di cuenta que sin ti no podía seguir siendo yo, no podía seguir siendo el Kendall Donald Knight que todos conocen.- Logan quería llorar, esas palabras tan exactas y sinceras eran solo para él, y provenían del chico que quería más que a nada. –Cuando nos besamos por primera vez, fue como estar cerca del sol, fue una explosión de sensaciones que sentí cuando nuestros labios se tocaron levemente.- Kendall no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el recuerdo de la semana pasada… Quizá más. –Pero lo que más me gusta cuando te beso, aunque lo haya hecho solamente como 3 veces, es que la sensación es similar o incluso más.- El rubio se quedó viendo con infinita adoración a Logan; su decisión sería la correcta.

-Entonces…- Dijeron los 3 al unísono. -¿A quién elegiste?- Preguntaron solamente para comprobar la evidente respuesta.

-Te elijo a ti…- Kendall se puso en cuclillas para ver a los ojos a la persona en cuestión. –Hotense Mitchell.-

Logan ese preciso momento pudo haberse muerto y se iría del mundo de los vivos con una infinita paz; el chico del cual estaba enamorado lo había elegido a él. El genio no pudo contener las lágrimas y luego se arrojó al cuerpo de Kendall, sellando sus labios en un beso, importándole muy poco quién los veía… Este es su momento, el momento que había esperado desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Felicidades.- Dijo Lucy con voz alegre, pues aunque se sentía un poco dolida por el rechazo, sabía que Logan era la elección correcta, pues había amado a Kendall aún sin saber si el rubio lo amaba a él.

Kendall y Logan se apartaron del beso, un poco sonrojados de las caras. –Gracias, Lucy.- Dijeron al unísono. Kendall, quien tenía sus brazos envueltos fuertemente alrededor de la cintura del chico más bajito, giró su cabeza para ver la reacción de Jo; Jo estaba llorando.

Jo se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro con sus manos; eran lágrimas de tristeza y felicidad.

-¿Estás bien?- Kendall le preguntó con preocupación, no quería que nadie saliese lastimado por esto.

La rubia negó con la cabeza. –Sí, estoy bien.- Terminó de limpiarse las lágrimas. –Es solamente que me dolió un poco el que no me escogieras… Pero al ver lo feliz que eres con Logan y Logan contigo, no pude evitar que una enorme felicidad por ustedes me llenase el alma.- Dijo con una sonrisa amable y gentil, aunque un poco rota por la emoción del momento. –Sabía que tarde o temprano lograrían estar juntos.-

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron. –Gracias, Jo.- Dijo Kendall.

-Creo que debería ir a empacar mis cosas.- Dijo Jo levantándose del sofá.

-¿Por qué?- Logan le preguntó.

-Me voy a otro hotel.- Jo les dijo. Al ver las miradas culpables de su ex-novio y la de novio, todavía no oficial, decidió decirles sus razones. –No chicos, no es por ustedes. Desde un principio pensé en irme a otro hotel, vine a Palm Woods sólo unos días para saludar.-

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Logan.

-Bueno, será mejor irme. Adiós Lucy.- Dijo Jo despidiéndose de la rockera que no había dicho nada. –Adiós, Kendall y Logan, los veré más tarde.- Se giró y caminó unos metros. –Por cierto.- Dijo girándose, llamando la atención de Kendall y Logan quienes aún estaban en el suelo, abrazándose. –Felicidades a ambos.- Y luego se fue.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Adiós chicos.- Dijo Lucy antes de salir rápidamente con dirección a su apartamento, le incomodaba mucho sentirse la tercer rueda entre Kendall y Logan.

-Resultó mucho mejor de lo que pensé.- El rubio le dijo al moreno antes de levantarse y luego a ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-¿En serio?- El genio le preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.

El rubio asintió. –Sí, estoy con la persona a la que quiero mucho y las chicas no se molestaron conmigo.-

-Sí, eso suena muy bien.- Logan dijo alegremente y luego se inclinó para besar a Kendall; el chico alto no se apartó.

-¿Sabes qué podría hacerlo mejor?- El chico de ojos verdes le preguntó con voz divertida.

-¿Qué?- EL moreno mostraba interés.

-Que fueses mi novio.- Kendall dijo sonrojándose un poco y mordiéndose el labio inferior por la pequeña incomodidad que sentía en el momento.

-Kendall, no sé.- Logan dijo mordiéndose el labio, no sabía si era el momento.

-Tal vez si te lo preguntó no tendrás tantas dudas.- Kendall tomó ambas manos de Logan con las suyas. –Logan, ¿te gustaría ser mi novio?-

Kendall tenía razón, no tenía dudas con la pregunta formulada. –Sí Kendall, me gustaría ser tu novio.- Y con eso Kendall lo besó tiernamente. –Pero…- Logan dijo apartándose del beso.

-Pero… ¿Qué?- El rubio lo cuestionó.

-¿Qué le diremos a tu mamá, a Katie, James y Carlos?- Logan le preguntó con tono de voz un poco pesimista, como si los fuesen a rechazar por sentirse atraído el uno con el otro.

Kendall se encogió de hombros. –No sé, pero si todavía no quieres decirles, por mi no hay problema.-

-Gracias Kenny.- Logan lo besó.

-De nada Logie.- EL rubio envolvió uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Logan y lo pegó más a su cuerpo. –Ahora hay que regresar al apartamento, novio mío.- Logan se sonrojó por lo último que dijo.

Y así abrazados, Kendall y Logan regresaron al apartamento 2J… Ahora oficialmente nombrados como novios.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Ahora qué ocurrirá? No se preocupen, es todo lo bueno... ¿No?**

_Fernando_


	10. Nosotros

**A/N: Bueno, en este capítulo Kendall & Logan le dicen a los residentes del 2J de su relación, veamos cómo les va a los enamorados ;3**

**Le agradezco a **_Just Kogan_**,**_Manuel Uchiha_**,** _Rusher Potteriana Loganeitter_**,**___ RealLover_**,**___ the-creme-de-la-crop _**y **_l0stfirefly _**por haber comentado el anterior capítulo, es bueno saber que leen este Fic. Así que este lindo (a mi parecer) capítulo es para ustedes 6, por estar apoyándome e inspirándome ;)**

* * *

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Kendall y Logan empezaron a salir, pero el más pequeño aún se encontraba reacio a contarle a los habitantes del apartamento 2J acerca de su relación. Sabía que Katie y la señora Knight podrían sospechar, pero la única que lo sabía con certeza era la hermana de su novio; sin saber que había alguien más que ya lo sabía… Bueno, estaba tratando de comprender lo que vio.

Ambos novios estaban en la cama del rubio, recién despertaban. Kendall tenía a Logan abrazado a su cuerpo mientras pasaba una de sus manos sobre el cabello de en punta de su amado, disfrutando demasiado de la sensación del suave cabello castaño de Logan. El genio tenía su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio, inhalando su relajante aroma a la vez que dibujaba lindos e invisibles patrones sobre el duro abdomen de su novio.

-¿Crees que sea el momento?- Logan preguntó sin apartar la vista de su mano que dibujaba círculos en el estómago del rubio.

-No lo sé, después de todo se tienen que enterar tarde o temprano.- Kendall se inclinó y le dio un cariñoso beso sobre la cabeza. –Yo quiero hacerlo, para que sepan que eres mío… Pero no quiero hacerlo si no lo quieres, me sentiría muy mal conmigo mismo si te obligo a hacer algo de lo cual aún no estás preparado.- Colocó su mano debajo de la barbilla de Logan para alzar su rostro y darle un beso en los labios. –No importa si no lo decimos por el momento, aún seguiríamos siendo novios.- Le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizante.

Logan le sonrió con ternura. –Gracias por apoyarme, Kenny.- Le dio un besito. –Quiero hacerlo, quiero decirles que estamos enamorados y estamos en una relación seria.- El pálido dijo con determinación.

El rubio rió ligeramente por la emoción de su novio. –Claro Logie, lo haremos.- Lo abrazó a su pecho. -¿Quieres hacerlo ahora o más tarde?-

Logan lo pensó un momento. –Creo que será más apropiado si se lo decimos en la noche.-

-Lo que tú digas Logie.- Dijo Kendall antes de unir sus labios en un romántico beso.

Después de su beso, ambos novios se levantaron a consternación de la cama de tamaño doble que compartían (juntaron sus camas para formar una sola, haciéndolo lo más silencioso posible) para quitarse sus pijamas y vestirse con ropa común. Cuando estuvieron listos, Kendall atrajo a Logan para darle un besó antes de abrir la puerta y aparentar lo que ya no eran; amigos.

-Buenos días.- Saludaron los novios secretos.

-Buenos días.- Recibieron el saludo de la señora Knight.

-Señora Knight, huele delicioso.- Dijo Logan al oler el rico aroma del desayuno que su tutora preparaba, el olor le hacía darse cuenta de que se moría de hambre.

-Es solo huevos y tocino.- Dijo Jennifer con una sonrisa. –Siéntense, estarán listos en poco tiempo.- Les dijo antes de volver su atención al frente de la estufa.

Logan se sentó algo cerca en una de las sillas que estaba al lado de Kendall, quizá demasiado cerca. Después se le ocurrió una buena idea. -Sabe mamá Knight, hace varios días en los que Kendall y yo no preparamos la cena a pesar de prometer que lo haríamos.-

-No te preocupes cariño, aunque debo admitir que las cenas que hicieron eran muy deliciosas.- La mamá de Kendall dijo dulcemente, pero no le quitaba el mero hecho de que fuese verdad.

-Pensé que esta noche Kendall y yo podríamos preparar la cena.- Logan miró a su novio y éste lo miraba de forma inquisitiva.

-No Logan, no creo que haga falta.- Dijo la mujer.

-Creo que sí lo hará. Déjenos preparar la cena, por favor.- Logan dijo con un tono de súplica, se tiraría al suelo si era falta para convencerla para dejarlos hacer la cena.

La señora Knight apartó un momento la atención de la comida que corría el riesgo de quemarse para ver la mirada suplicante de Logan, junto con unos ojos de cachorro herido. Suspiró, no tenía más opción. –De acuerdo, pueden hacer la cena.-

Logan sonrió triunfalmente y se acomodó en su asiento para no estar muy cerca de Kendall, no quería levantar sospechas por el momento.

Después de unos minutos, la madre de Kendall les sirvió sus platos con comida junto con los de los demás. Antes de que fuese capaz de llamar a James, Carlos y Katie, los 3 ya estaban muy cerca de la mesa; el olor los había traído como las abejas a las flores. Después tomaron asiento y se dispusieron a desayunar.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de terminar, el celular de Carlos empezó a sonar y atendió la llamada. Cuando se vio finalizada, les informó a sus amigos de la plática.

-Gustavo nos quiere en Rocque Records.- Dijo con un puchero, no quería ir hoy.

-Entonces hay que apresurarnos.- Dijo James tragándose, no literalmente, el resto de su comida.

Después los cuatro miembros de la banda pop se fueron a sus habitaciones para cepillar sus dientes, dejando a las mujeres en la mesa todavía comiendo. Cuando los novios secretos llegaron a su cuarto de baño en su habitación, cada uno se dispuso a cepillarse los dientes casi sin interrupciones.

-¿Por qué insististe en preparar la cena?- Kendall le preguntó con su boca llena de espuma blanca de la pasta dental y su cepillo en mano.

Logan detuvo su ritual un momento. –Se me ocurrió que era una buena idea para tranquilizar el impacto de la noticia que les daremos.- El genio puso una cara un poco preocupada. -¿No te agrada mi idea?-

-No Logan, no es eso. Es solamente que sentía un poco de curiosidad de la razón por la cual querías hacerlo.- Kendall admitió.

-No te preocupes no es nada que deba preocuparte.- Logan le sonrió alegremente y llevó su mano izquierda a la mejilla derecha de su novio para limpiarle un poco de espuma blanca que le había escupido mientras hablaba.

Se enjugaron las bocas con agua antes de secárselas en una toalla. Cuando estuvieron a punto de salir de su habitación, Logan agarró a Kendall por las solapas de su camisa a cuadros y lo atrajo para juntar sus labios en un beso apasionado.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Kendall le preguntó confundido, pero le había encantado el beso ya que era la primera vez que Logan hacía algo así.

Logan se encogió de hombros. –No sé, simplemente quise besarte y lo hice.- Sonrió lindamente para resaltar la inocencia con la que había hecho la acción.

Kendall se mordió el labio inferior y gimió ante lo adorable que se veía Logan con esa cara, así que lo agarró por la cintura y le dio otro beso; un poco más duro pero con el mismo sentimiento que el beso anterior. –Me enloqueces cuando me miras así.- Pasó su mano por una pálida mejilla de su novio.

-¿Cuál? ¿Ésta?- Dijo Logan antes de morderse los labios rojos por los besos y poner esa mirada inocente.

Kendall gimió al ver su cara. –Sí, esa misma.-

Logan se rió por el tonto comportamiento de su novio. –Ven, hay que irnos con Gustavo y después iremos a comprar las cosas para la cena.- Fue lo último que dijo el genio antes de salir de la habitación, dejando al rubio adentro.

Kendall sonrió con amor y ternura mientras veía salir a Logan. Ahora que el rubio había experimentado estas 2 semanas de relación con Logan se hizo preguntar, ¿por qué no le admitió a su pálido amigo acerca de los sentimientos que sentía por él? ¿Por qué no tomó la decisión de ser feliz hace bastante tiempo? Esas preguntas no tenían valides, pues tenía a Logan como su novio y eso es lo único que debía importar.

* * *

-Bien perros, pueden irse.- Gustavo les dijo a través del micrófono de la cabina de sonido después de 5 horas de armonías. –Todavía me hace falta terminar las canciones del nuevo álbum, y no creo que unos perros cabeza de hockey me ayuden mucho si hacen un enorme desorden.-

-No los llames perros.- Kelly le dijo, la verdad es que le molestaba cada vez que lo hacía.

-Pueden irse.- Dijo Gustavo antes de levantarse de su silla y salir de la cabina seguido por Kelly.

Los 4 chicos se quitaron los enormes auriculares y los dejaron colgando de las bases de los micrófonos.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?- James preguntó alegremente.

-Bueno, Logan y yo debemos ir al centro comercial.- Kendall les informó a sus amigos.

-¿Por qué?- Carlos le preguntó curiosamente.

-Porque debemos comprar algunas cosas que necesitaremos para preparar la cena de esta noche.- El genio le contestó al latino.

-¡Increíble! ¿Podemos acompañarlos?- Carlos les preguntó señalándose a sí mismo a su amigo más alto.

-No, no pueden.- Kendall dijo poniendo su brazo enfrente de Logan, hacía eso cada vez que no quería que nadie más se acercase a lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo.

-¿Por qué?- James se quejó.

-Será una sorpresa la cena. Y si nos acompañan, ya no sería exactamente una sorpresa.- Logan les dijo utilizando las palabras más apropiadas.

-No es justo.- Carlos hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

Logan rodó los ojos y gimió por la molestia. –Hagamos un trato, si ustedes 2 se van ahora a Palm Woods, les prometo que les dejaré ser los primeros en probar la comida.-

-¡Sí!- James y Carlos gritaron de la emoción y chocaron sus palmas. -¡Nos vemos más tarde!- Dijeron James y Carlos antes de salir corriendo a la calle para tomar un taxi y regresar al hotel.

-Fue una buena idea.- Kendall le dijo a Logan al oído, haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento detrás de su oreja.

-Ahora hay que ir al centro comercial y comprar.- Logan tomó la muñeca de su novio y lo llevó a donde estaba el GTO que Gustavo les había regalado.

-Tranquilo Logan, aun tenemos tiempo.- El chico de ojos verdes se rió por la emoción de su novio.

-Bueno, pensé que si comprábamos todo rápidamente, podríamos regresar a nuestra habitación y compartir unos besos.- Logan se acercó al cuerpo del rubio y puso un dedo sobre su pecho. –Y quizá podría darte un masaje en la espalda.- Empezó a girar su dedo en el medio del pecho.

-¡Hay que irnos ahora!- El rubio gritó y jaló a Logan consigo; ahora fue el genio quien se rió por la actitud de su novio.

* * *

-Bien, tenemos todo.- Dijo Logan haciendo un repaso de la lista de compras en su cabeza mientras su novio lo seguía por detrás, empujando un carrito de compras.

-Espero que sí, porque desde donde estoy, no resistiría más a apretujar una de tus nalgas.- El rubio pícaramente, pero también de forma divertida.

Logan se sonrojó. –No creo que lo harías, estamos en un lugar público.-

-¿Crees que eso me detendrá?- Kendall apartó de su camino al carrito y se acercó más a la parte trasera de Logan, poniendo su mano en su espalda baja.

El contacto hizo estremecer el pequeño cuerpo del moreno. –Kendall.- Dijo como para regañarlo, pero sonaba más como si estuviese incómodo; lo cual era así.

-¿Qué? ¿Te sientes avergonzado de que podría apretar una de tus mejillas en medio de todas estas personas?- Kendall dijo soplando un poco de su cálido aliento en la oreja de su amado.

-Sí.- Logan bajó la mirada para que su novio no notase su rubor.

Kendall se rió ante lo que había provocado. –No te preocupes Logan, no lo haría.- Deslizó su mano lentamente a uno de sus huesos de la cadera. –Prefiero tocarte cuando estemos solos.- Dijo con picardía y sinceridad.

-Mejor hay que apresurarnos.- Logan dijo apartándose del tacto de su novio, le emocionaba cuando Kendall era expresivo con él pero sin la intensión de querer llegar a más… Por el momento.

El rubio le asintió y volvió a agarrar el carrito que había puesto al lado y se dirigieron a la caja registradora para pagar por sus compras.

* * *

-Por fin regresamos.- Dijo Kendall dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama doble.

-Sí, así tendremos un pequeño tiempo para nosotros.- Dijo Logan con un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción acostándose al lado de su novio.

-Que bien, porque alguien me prometió darme unos besos.- Kendall movió sus cejas sugestivamente, haciendo reír a Logan.

-Está bien, te los daré, no vaya a ser que me demandes.- Después se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre Kendall y se inclinó para besarlo tiernamente.

Logan pasaba sus manos por el cabello de Kendall y éste tenía sus manos firmemente sobre la cintura del pequeño. –A parte me prometieron un masaje de espalda.-

Logan rodó los ojos divertidamente. –Bien, sácate la camisa y acuéstate boca abajo.- Se bajó del regazo del rubio para dejarlo hacer lo que le había pedido.

Kendall deshizo su camisa a cuadros botón a botón y la dejó deslizarse de sus hombros de marfil, luego se quitó la delgada playera que usaba debajo antes de acostarse en la cama. Logan se subió otra vez a la cama y se sentó sobre el trasero de su novio, para así tener mejor acceso a su espalda. Logan se quedó unos minutos admirando la espalda de su novio; era fuerte y amplia al igual que sus hombros. Se le veían los omóplatos por los ejercicios de fortalecimiento de espalda que hacía en el gimnasio. Sí, la espalda de Kendall capturaba toda la atención de Logan. El genio puso una de sus manos sobre la espalda del rubio, disfrutando de la sensación de su piel entrando en contacto con la de su amado. A Logan se le hizo divertido el ver que su mano se veía diminuta en el medio de la amplia espalda del chico de ojos verdes.

-Se siente bien, Logie.- Kendall gimió de placer cuando las manos de Logan presionaban su espalda en determinados lugares.

-¿En serio? ¿No te lastimo?- Logan le preguntó mientras recargaba su peso sobre sus manos en la espalda de su novio, pues siempre creyó que era un poco torpe con las manos.

-No, se siente increíble este masaje.- Kendall volvió a gemir cuando las manos de Logan estuvieron en sus hombros, apretándolos con suavidad.

Logan sonrió con suficiencia de saber que estaba haciendo disfrutar a su novio, así que prosiguió con la acción. Después de 15 minutos de estar masajeando la espalda de Kendall, decidió hacer algo lindo con todo esto, así que se inclinó y depositó un amoroso beso la espalda del rubio, justamente en el medio de sus omóplatos.

-Gracias Logie, fue muy relajante.- Kendall se dio la vuelta y se incorporó sobre la cama. Tiró de Logan en su regazo y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Bueno, hay que ducharnos ahora. No hace falta mucho tiempo antes de que empecemos a preparar la cena.- Logan dijo con sus brazos alrededor de los hombros desnudos de Kendall y éste tenía los suyos alrededor de su cintura.

-De acuerdo. Creo que deberías ir primero.- Kendall dijo apartando un pequeño mechón de la frente de Logan que se le había desaliñado.

Las mejillas de Logan se tornaron de un profundo color carmesí. –En realidad, pensé que podríamos ducharnos juntos.- Se rascó tímidamente una mejilla demostrando su vergüenza e incomodidad.

Kendall sonrió dulcemente ante la sugerencia de Logan. –Claro, eso me agradaría mucho.- Después se levantó de la cama con Logan en sus brazos y se dirigió a su cuarto de baño para poder darse una relajante ducha compartida, que tenían la intención que los tranquilizaría lo suficiente para la noticia que no tardarían mucho en dar a conocer a los residentes del apartamento 2J.

* * *

-Está delicioso.- Carlos gimió de placer al degustar el sabor del pavo relleno que Kendall y Logan habían horneado.

-Al igual que el puré de patatas con jamón.- James dijo antes de tomar un bocado de la comida que mencionó.

-A mi me encanta los filetes de sirloin que Kendall preparó.- Katie dijo antes de comer el trozo de carne que tenía en su tenedor.

-Todo está delicioso.- Dijo la señora Knight felicitándolos por la cena.

-Gracias.- Dijeron Kendall y Logan al unísono.

Después de que estuvieron llenos por la deliciosa comida; que era mucho para los 6, Kendall sirvió el postre, que era pay de limón, en pequeñas rebanadas. Antes de comenzar a comer el postre, Kendall miró a Logan para verificar si estaba listo para dar a conocer la noticia; Logan le asintió.

-Mamá, chicos.- Kendall dijo levantándose de su asiento, llamando la atención al instante.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó su madre.

-Logan y yo debemos decirles algo.- Kendall miró a su novio a los ojos y éste al instante se levantó, colocándose a su lado.

-¿Qué tienen que decirnos?- James le preguntó, pues era el que no tenía ni una mínima idea de lo que ocurría.

Kendall extendió su mano a un lado, esperando a que Logan entrelazase una de sus manos con la suya. Logan notó el movimiento y colocó su mano sobre la más grande de su novio, Kendall entrelazó sus dedos. –Logan y yo… Estamos saliendo… Somos novios.- Kendall dijo con un atisbo de preocupación, pero de igual forma se relajó. Por fin dijo que Logan era su novio.

Las otras 4 personas estaban en completo silencio, tratando de asimilar la información.

-Que bien hermano mayor, lo lograste.- Katie dijo alegremente por la unión de su hermano y su mejor amigo.

-Pensé que nunca lo harías, no iba a dejar que pasase más tiempo antes de que yo misma le dijera a Logan que estabas enamorado de él.- Dijo la señora Knight con acusación, pero estaba feliz por ellos 2. Al fin Kendall y Logan estaban juntos como se suponía que debían estarlo desde hace tiempo.

-¿James, Carlos?- Logan llamó a sus amigos como notó que se mantenían estáticos.

-Ya lo sabía.- Dijo Carlos encogiéndose de hombros.

Kendall y Logan abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. -¡Qué?- Le preguntaron al unísono.

-Los vi besándose en la noche.- Carlos dijo y, al ver que no entendían, siguió explicando. –Los vi en su habitación al día siguiente que lanzamos al mercado nuestra mercancía.- Carlos dijo recordando exactamente cómo habían entrado a la habitación compartida de sus amigos y los encontró a ambos, besándose. Sí, no era un espectáculo muy bonito.

Logan se sonrojó de la vergüenza. -¿En serio?-

Carlos asintió. –Sí, pero no quise decir nada. No me sentía con el suficiente derecho como para decir su secreto, solamente esperaba a que lo dijeran.- Carlos les sonrió a ambos, estando feliz por ellos.

-¿Y tú, James?- Kendall le preguntó a su amigo más alto al ver que aún seguía algo perplejo.

-Bueno, no creí que estuvieran saliendo.- James dijo. –Un día, cuando vi que Logan entró al apartamento algo triste, pensé que había sido porque estabas saliendo con Camille, tomándolo como una traición de parte tuya.- James admitió su error. También reconociendo que, cuando habló con Katie, no estaban hablando de la misma cosa.

-Entonces… ¿No están molestos o algo así?- Logan preguntó preocupado, quería asegurarse de que nada había cambiado; claro, a excepción de Kendall y él que ahora eran novios.

-No, en realidad creo que son una linda pareja.- James les sonrió alegremente.

-Sí, hacen un buen dúo; el líder y el cerebro. Me gusta.- Comentó Carlos.

-Siempre lo supe.- Dijo la madre de Kendall.

-¿Ves? Te dije que no se molestarían.- Dijo la hermana del rubio.

-Gracias.- Kendall y Logan dijeron con agradecimiento por apoyar su relación.

Después del postre, los demás residentes del 2J le dijeron a la pareja que se fuese a su habitación compartida, ellos limpiarían la mesa y lavarían los platos.

Kendall y Logan entraron a su habitación y al instante Kendall besó a Logan. –Eso resultó muy bien.- Dijo apartándose solamente un poco de los labios del pequeño.

-Sí, se veían muy felices por nosotros.- Logan fue el que lo besó esta vez.

Después ambos se pusieron sus pijamas y se acostaron en su cama debajo de sus mantas. Kendall atrajo a Logan en su costado para que apoyase su cabeza sobre su pecho y él sobre su cabeza.

-Ahora sí podré darte un beso cada vez que quiera.- Dijo el rubio mientras jugaba con el cabello de Logan, quien empezaba a quedarse dormido por todas las cosas que habían hecho el día de hoy.

-Lo mismo digo.- Logan dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

-Te amo Logie.- Kendall besó su cabeza.

-Te amo Kenny.- Logan besó la parte media del pecho del rubio, justamente por encima del corazón.

Luego, los enamorados se dejaron caer en los brazos de Morpheus como el cansancio inundó sus cuerpos. Teniendo como resultado de su arduo día el que habían relevado que estaban saliendo como una pareja formal, y sus amigos y familiares los recibieron con los brazos abiertos, felices de que por fin estuviesen con la persona que los hacía felices.

* * *

**A/N: Pobre Carlos, tiene que vivir con ese trauma(?) de encontrar a Kendall & Logan besándose en su habitación compartida e_o**

**Entonces esto se refiere a que el amable de James era el único que no sabía nada de la relación de sus amigos, pobresito u_u**

_Fernando_


	11. ¿Si Perdemos Nuestro Empleo?

**A/N: Este capítulo es simplemente una visión de un día alegre de la pareja del 2J. Le puse así de nombre al capítulo porque Kendall y Logan revelan que están saliendo a los que les dieron la oportunidad de convertirse a lo que hoy son Big Time Rush.**

**Le agradezco a **_Rusher Potteriana Loganeitter_**,**_ Just Kogan_**,**___ RealLover_**,**___l0stfirefly_**, **___Almiitha Rusher_**, **_____the-creme-de-la-crop _**y**___ InariRusherBoy _**por haber comentado el anterior capítulo, es bueno saber que aún leen este Fic. Espero que les guste este capítulo que les dedica su anfitrión ;)**

* * *

Era otro día tranquilo, soleado y cálido en la ciudad de Los Ángeles; un día perfecto para ir a la playa, correr, divertirse o cualquier otra actividad que se te pudiese ocurrir para hacerla en el día.

En el hotel de Palm Woods, un cantante de una reconocida banda acababa de despertar de su plácido sueño. Logan abrió con lentitud sus ojos y bostezó, para deja que el resto del cansancio almacenado en su cuerpo lograse salir por completo. Logan apoyó su mejilla en su almohada a la vez que disfrutaba de la sensación de un brazo envuelto alrededor, con fuerza y cariño, de su cintura. Sonrió al sentir el pecho de su novio presionarse más con su espalda y atraerlo más a u cuerpo, haciendo sonrojar a Logan con tal contacto medianamente íntimo y cariñoso.

El joven cantante de cabello castaño no podía creer que ya había transcurrido un mes desde que empezó a salir con el hombre del cual se había enamorado hace 2 años. Antes, salir con Kendall era una esperanza tan lejana e inalcanzable para Logan… Pero ahora mismo en donde estaba, durmiendo tan tranquilamente junto a Kendall le hacía sentir un montón de emociones; amor, cariño, alegría… Y así un montón de sentimientos que no tardaría en perder por un tiempo.

Logan se dio la vuelta entre el brazo de Kendall para que pudiese ver directamente a la cara, el rubio se veía más guapo mientras dormía y eso le gustaba al pálido, pues no pensaba que llegaría ser capaz de ver a Kendall dormir así tan de cerca sin levantar sospecha alguna; pero ahora eran novios, no tenía porque ocultar ni un solo segundo de lo que sentía por su querido amor de cabello rubio. Después de unos minutos, los ojos de Kendall empezaron a abrirse; dejándole ver a Logan los bellos ojos esmeralda que tenía.

-Buenos días, Kenny.- Logan le dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios.

El rubio sonrió con alegría. –Ojalá me despertases así todos los días.- Kendall atrajo a Logan para darle otro beso, pero éste más duradero que el otro. –Buenos días, Logie.- Le dijo después de acabar el beso.

Se quedaron ahí acostados y abrazados, viéndose a los ojos de forma tierna y amorosa para no romper el momento un tanto especial. Pero el azabache sabía que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo con su novio, pues quería prepararle algo bonito.

-Kenny, me tengo que levantar.- Logan le dijo llevando sus manos propias a las de Kendall para deshacer el agarre que tenía su novio sobre su cintura.

-¿Por qué?- Kendall apretó más su agarre sobre Logan. –Quédate un rato más conmigo.- Dijo con un pequeño puchero.

Logan sonrió. –No puedo Kindle, sino no me dará tiempo de hacerte tu pequeña sorpresa.- Dijo coquetamente.

-¿Qué sorpresa?- El rubio se veía interesado.

-No puedo decirte, pues tal vez no la haga porque no me dejas irme de tu lado en la cama.-

El rubio suspiro, dejando que sus manos cayesen inertes a los lados de la cintura de Logan.

-Gracias Kenny.- El pálido lo besó antes de levantarse de la cama. Tomó una toalla y ropa limpia antes de irse al baño que tenía adjunto a su habitación compartida.

Kendall vio cómo Logan se alejaba en dirección al baño, y suspiró con alegría. Le costaba creer que por fin podía llamar suyo a Logan. Le tomó mucho tiempo, pero al fin de al cabo Logan era su novio y podía besarlo, abrazarlo y consentirlo las veces que quisiera.

Otras de las razones que alegraba al líder de la banda de Big Time Rush era que su familia y amigos los habían apoyado como pareja. Aunque él y Logan tenían que hablar con Carlos antes de besarse por el pequeño trauma que le habían dado, pero Carlos decía que no era nada, que simplemente fue impresión momentánea. Y desde entonces, Kendall besaba sin culpa alguna a Logan en donde fuese que estuviesen… Bueno, todos los lugares excepto Rocque Records puesto a que no le habían dicho a Gustavo, a Kelly y a Griffin.

Kendall quería decirles, pues no tenía que haber razón alguna como para avergonzarse de Logan, lo quería mucho y no toleraría que alguien le hiciera daño… Sin saber que él mismo sería el que dañaría a Logan en un tiempo no tan lejano como no esperaba que sería.

Y divagando en sus propios pensamientos, Kendall no se había dado cuenta de que su novio había salido de la ducha hasta que Logan le dio un beso en los labios. –Iré a la cocina.- Le informó el bajito antes de salir de la habitación que compartían.

Kendall sacudió la cabeza para quitarse cualquier inquietud y se levantó de la cama, tomó la misma toalla que había usado Logan junto con ropa limpia y se fue al baño para darse una muy necesaria ducha. Tardó como 10 minutos y luego se cepillo los dientes antes de salir. Colocó su ropa sucia en el cesto correspondiente. Sacudió su cabello para que tomase esa forma tan común que tenía, y entonces salió de la habitación.

Al entrar a lo que era la sala de estar, Kendall se deleitó con un delicioso ahora que provenía de la cocina. Se acercó más a la cocina y ahí encontró a su novio concentrado en lo que preparaba en la estufa.

-Eso huele delicioso, Logie.- Kendall le dijo acercándose por su espalda y envolviendo sus largos y musculados brazos alrededor de la estrecha cintura de Logan.

El genio se sonrojó con el contacto y el alago. –Gracias Kenny. Qué bien que te agrade, porque es para ti.- Le dijo dedicándole una linda sonrisa al de ojos verdes.

El rubio le dio un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza. –No puedo creer que tenga un novio así; es inteligente, irresistible, adorable y aún sea capaz de prepararme un delicioso desayuno.-

Logan se sonrojó por las palabras de su astuto novio; Kendall tenía que tener ese no sé qué que le hacía sonrojarse tan fácilmente y hacerlo sentir especial. –Que cariñoso eres, Kendall Knight.- El bajito le agradeció.

-No soy cariñoso, solamente te trato como tienes que ser tratado.- Kendall le dijo, luego apoyó su barbilla sobre la cabeza del azabache.

-Apártate Kenny, debo servir la comida.- Logan le dijo tratando de apartar las manos del rubio sobre su estómago y empujándolo con su espalda.

Kendall se alejó un paso. –Espera, sacaré los platos.- El rubio abrió la puertecita de uno de los gabinetes y extrajo 2 platos, luego se los dio a Logan.

El genio sirvió la comida (huevos con tocino y jamón) en los platos que le había dado su novio. El rubio se los quitó y los colocó en la mesa. Logan se acercó al refrigerador y extrajo dos jarras; una con un líquido anaranjado y otra con un líquido verde muy descolorido. Kendall se acercó al bajito y le quitó las jarras de sus manos y las colocó en el centro de la mesa. El pálido le agradeció por ayudarle y se acercó a una silla; el más alto sacó inmediatamente la silla para que Logan se sentase y, luego se hacerlo, lo empujó para quedar a una distancia considerable de la mesa. Kendall sacó un par de tenedores y servilletas antes de sentarse en una silla frente a Logan.

-¿Ésta era la sorpresa? ¿Un delicioso desayuno a solas con mi novio?- El rubio le dijo de forma cómplice a Logan, alcanzando su mano sobre la mesa y apretándola un poco.

-Amm… No.- Logan le contestó.

Kendall se confundió. -¿Entonces?-

El genio se rascó tímidamente la sien. –Son las bebidas, jugo de naranja y agua de limón naturales. Las hice yo mismo.- Dijo eso último en un pequeño susurro.

Kendall llevó la mano de Logan a sus labios y le dio un pequeño beso en el dorso, haciendo sonrojar a su novio. –Gracias Logie. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que no las bebo, y sabías que son mis bebidas favoritas.-

-Sí. Ahora hay que comer.- Logan le dijo un poco tímido aún por el beso.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente y en silencio. De vez en cuando Kendall veía a Logan mientras comía, se le hacía adorable ver a Logan comiendo por más que sabía que al pequeño le molestaba; es por eso que lo hacía cuando su novio no lo veía.

-Así que, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?- Kendall le preguntó a Logan después de que terminaron de comer su delicioso desayuno.

Logan pensó por un momento. –No sé, lo que sea con tal de pasar más tiempo contigo.- Se sonrojó por lo dicho.

Kendall sonrió tiernamente. –Claro, ¿qué tal si vamos al parque?- Sugirió.

-Seguro.- Le respondió Logan. –Pero primero tenemos que lavar los trastos y la mesa.- Dijo después de ver el desorden considerable que habían hecho.

-Lo que quieras Logie.- Dijo antes de que ambos se pusieran a limpiar lo habían hecho en la cocina.

* * *

Después de haber terminado de limpiar la cocina y llegar al parque, Kendall y Logan estaban acostados sobre el suave pasto que les brindaba el parque de Palm Woods. Kendall tenía a Logan muy cerca de él, para darle un sentimiento de protección y cariño. Después de que transcurrieron cerca de 20 minutos, se escucharon cómo unos pasos se acercaban a ellos.

-Kendall, Logan.- Una voz masculina los saludó.

Kendall sonrió, esa voz le pertenecía a alguien que le ayudó en mucho para decidirse por Logan. –Hola Jett.- El rubio saludó al actor.

Logan trató de apartarse lo más rápido de su novio, pues no todos en Palm Woods sabían que estaban saliendo y ciertamente no quería que alguien como Jett los descubriera. –Hola Jett.- Logan lo saludó forzadamente.

Kendall se rió por el comportamiento de su novio y sacudió la cabeza al ver que el actor le daba una mirada inquisitiva. –Tranquilo Logan, está bien.- Le dijo al pequeño.

-Pero pudo atraparnos abrazados.- Logan le susurró a Kendall en el oído.

-Todo está bien Logan, Jett sabe que estamos saliendo.- Kendall le dijo, luego le hizo una seña a Jett para que se sentase enfrente de ellos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué le dijiste?- Logan se molestó un poco.

Jett se sentó. –Logan, no te molestes, Kendall no me lo dijo abiertamente.- Trató de tranquilizar al genio de Big Time Rush.

-¿Entonces?- Logan le preguntó al actor en tono confundido.

Jett se rascó la sien para tratar de hallar las palabras necesarias para darse a explicar. –Verás, yo mismo me di cuenta de que se gustaban desde que llegué a Palm Woods… Solamente que recientemente Kendall me pidió un consejo para aclarar al 100% sus sentimientos por ti.- Logan estaba incrédulo, ¿Jett ayudando a Kendall? Como para cerciorarse, el genio miró a su novio y éste le asentía. –Luego me lo encontré vagando sin rumbo alguno con un montón de pensamientos atormentándolo.- Jett le dijo recordando bien el día que se lo encontró. –Le pregunté qué le ocurría y me lo dijo todo. Le aconsejé que te escogiera a ti porque te conocía mucho más que a Lucy.-

Logan se detuvo en ese momento. –Espera, ¿por qué no simplemente le dijiste que escogiera a Jo para hacerme sufrir?- No quiso ser cruel, pero el actor no le inspiraba mucha confianza.

Kendall apretó los hombros de Logan, como para tratar de calmar a su novio al ver que había herido los sentimientos de Jett. –Bueno, porque me sentiría culpable de ver a una persona triste cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacer algo diferente.- Jett dijo en voz baja.

Logan se sentía culpable, no creyó que Jett fuese tan… ¿Humano? –Lo siento Jett, no fue mi intención de ser tan grosero contigo.-

Jett negó con la cabeza. –No te preocupes Logan. Además le dije a Kendall que te escogiera porque me gusta Jo.- Se sonrojó al decirlo.

-¿Es por eso que no tolerabas a Kendall, porque estaba saliendo con la chica que querías?- Logan le dijo de forma inquisitiva.

El joven actor bajó la mirada, completamente avergonzado. –Sí.- Admitió. –Por favor Logan, tienes que saber que ustedes 4 me agradan mucho… Pero como tenía una riña con Kendall no podía demostrar amabilidad.- Se explicó.

-Lo entiendo Jett, gracias por apoyar a Kendall cuando no tenía que hacerlo.- Le sonrió antes de darle un beso a su novio.

-No hay problema alguno. Solamente actúo tan egocéntricamente porque así me lo pide mi trabajo, en realidad soy un chico muy amable.- Jett les sonrió alegremente al verlos besarse.

-Pues, ahora veo que sí.- Logan le dijo con una sonrisa igualmente alegre.

Jett se levantó del suelo. –Será mejor que me vaya. Que tengan un buen día, tórtolos.- Se despidió con una sonrisa cómplice antes de alejarse.

-Woow, no pensé que Jett fuese así.- Logan le dijo a Kendall aún algo anonadado.

-Ni yo, pero gracias a él ahora estamos juntos.- Kendall lo atrajo a su cuerpo con un abrazo constrictor de huesos para darle un largo y amoroso beso a su novio.

Logan gimió ante la fuerza del abrazo, pero aún así besó a su novio de ojos verdes. -¿Qué tal si vamos a caminar alrededor del parque?- Le preguntó al más alto quien aún lo abrazaba.

-De acuerdo.- El rubio dejó ir a su novio para que ambos se levantaran del pasto. Cuando se limpiaron el rastro del pasto de sus pantalones, Kendall se puso de cuclillas dándole la espalda a Logan. –Súbete.- Le dijo a Logan.

-¿Qué?- El genio estaba confundido.

El chico de ojos verdes señaló su espalda. –Sube, te llevaré cargando.-

Logan se sonrojó y tímidamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kendall, el rubio pasó sus brazos debajo de los muslos de su novio y los agarró con fuerza antes de levantarse. -¿Estás cómodo?- Le preguntó al chico en su espalda cuando lo oyó dejar escapar un suave chillido.

-Sí, es sólo que nunca me habían llevado de esta forma.- Logan admitió. Se sentía agradecido que su novio no estuviese de frente, porque en cambio vería su sonrojo.

-Bien, agárrate fuerte que empezaré a caminar.- El rubio dio un paso de prueba. -¿Estás bien?- Dijo antes de dar otro paso.

-Sí.- Logan le contestó en su oreja, pues tenía su barbilla apoyada en el hombro del hombre que lo cargaba.

-Entonces bien.- El de ojos verdes empezó a caminar por todo el parque con una velocidad moderada.

Kendall y Logan ignoraban todas las miradas extrañas que les daban algunas personas que estaban en diferentes partes de Palm Woods. Ambos simplemente disfrutaron del paseo que daban de una forma distinta, pero eso no significaba que no era romántica.

Al final del día, Kendall tenía dolor de espalda porque había pasado muchos tiempo con Logan en su espalda, muy a pesar de que Logan era ligeramente más pesado. Pero a Kendall no le importaba el dolor de espalda, pues había valido la pena pasar un rato muy divertido con su novio y, además, antes de dormir se había ganado un masaje de Logan haciendo que durmiese como nunca antes lo había hecho. Durmió de forma más que placentera y cómoda, y a parte tenía al chico que quería entre sus brazos una noche más.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo?- James le preguntó a Logan.

-Sí, se merecen saber que Kendall y yo estamos saliendo.- Le respondió el genio.

Hace un día, Kendall le dijo a Logan que deberían decirle a Gustavo, a Kelly y a Griffin que estaban saliendo, pues no sabía si lograría controlarse a sí mismo cuando estuviesen en Rocque Records; que es ahí en donde estaban ahora mismo. Logan estuvo de acuerdo, así que Kendall le dijo a Gustavo que llamase a Griffin para que viniese al día siguiente porque tenía algo muy importante que decirles.

-Bueno, aunque no estén de acuerdo, estaremos ahí para apoyarlos, ¿cierto, James?- Carlos le preguntó a su amigo más alto.

El lindo asintió. –Sí, no vale la pena seguir con Big Time Rush si mis mejores amigos no pueden tener la relación que hace tanto tiempo han esperado.- James les dijo, lo cual hacía sentir bien a Kendall y Logan.

-Gracias amigos.- Dijeron la pareja al unísono.

Después de unos momentos, los 4 se levantaron del sofá en el que estaban sentados y se dirigieron a la oficina de Gustavo, en donde todos los esperaban. Al entrar, instantáneamente se encontraron con Gustavo, Kelly y Griffin.

-Bien perros, ¿qué tienen que decirnos?- No hace falta decir quién dijo esto.

-Sí, chicos. ¿Qué te tienen que decir que es tan importante como para llegar tarde a una reunión que tengo?- Les preguntó el ejecutivo de una forma no tan amable, pero así era su forma de ser.

-Amm…- Kendall se puso al frente de sus amigos y de su novio. –Logan y yo tenemos algo muy importante.- Les dijo a los 3 adultos, atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

-Perro, da un paso adelante.- Gustavo le indico a Logan, éste se puso al lado de su novio.

-Bien chicos, ¿qué es?- Kelly les preguntó amablemente pero también interesada.

Kendall vio a los ojos a su novio, perdiéndose momentáneamente en sus bellos ojos marrones. El rubio tomó la mano del genio y entrelazó sus dedos. –Nosotros estamos… Estamos saliendo.- Dijeron al unísono, y luego cerraron sus ojos.

No se escuchó nada más que unos suspiros de asombro de Gustavo y de Kelly, pero nada de Griffin. Luego el ejecutivo se acercó a paso parsimonioso a la pareja que se sostenía las manos hasta que quedó enfrente de ellos.

-No hay problema, chicos. No importa si se sienten atraídos el uno por el otro, salgan con quien más quieran.- Griffin dijo con sinceridad y… ¿Alegría? –Solamente no dejen de hacerme ganar dinero.- Los amenazó.

Kendall y Logan abrieron lentamente sus ojos para ver al ejecutivo enfrente de ellos. –Sí señor, no dejaremos de hacerlo.-

Griffin sonrió por esa respuesta. –Al parecer esta banda no resultó tan diferente como a la otras, ¿verdad Gustavo?- El ejecutivo se marchó sin esperar la respuesta del productor de música.

Eso que dijo Griffin llamó mucho la atención de los 4 chicos que eran jugadores de hockey provenientes de Minnesota. -¿Gustavo, Kelly?- Kendall y Logan les preguntaron.

-Por mí no hay problema. La verdad, desde que los descubrimos en Minnesota, pensé que Kendall y Logan eran novios.- Kelly les dijo sinceramente, haciendo que la pareja se sintiese más tranquila.

-¿Gustavo?- Esta vez les preguntaron James y Carlos quienes estaban atrás de sus amigos.

-Pensé que esta vez sería diferente.- Fue lo único que dijo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Les preguntaron los 4.

-Verán, en todas las bandas que he producido hay 2 integrantes que salen entre ellos.- Gustavo les dijo.

-Entonces, ¿querías que no sucediese eso otra vez con nosotros?- Carlos le preguntó.

Gustavo se levantó de su asiento. –No necesariamente. Es que siempre los integrantes que salían entre sí eran el líder y el genio… Así como Kendall y Logan.- Les explicó.

-Ohhh.- Dijeron los 4 con asombro, no sabían tal información.

Gustavo suspiro ligeramente. –Esta vez creí que sería diferente… Que los que saldrían serían James y Carlos.- Los mencionados se sonrojaron, no creyeron que su jefe diría algo similar.

-Pero entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo?- Logan le preguntó, pues aún seguí siendo muy inseguro con las respuestas que le daban.

Gustavo se quitó sus gafas. –Sí y, no sé porqué, me alegra que no hayan roto la tradición.- Les dijo dándoles un suave golpe en los hombros a ambos. –Si eso era todo lo que tenían que decirnos, pueden irse.-

Kendall, Logan, James y Carlos le sonrieron y se retiraron de la oficina.

-Esa información fue tan interesante.- James dijo cuando estaban caminando por un pasillo.

-Sí, nunca me di cuenta que 2 integrantes de las bandas que produjo Gustavo salín entre ellos.- Carlos apoyó lo dicho por James.

-Pero lo bueno de todo, es que no están en contra de mi relación con Logie.- El rubio dijo abrazando a su novio.

-Sí, ahora sí podrás besarme como tanto querías.- Logan le dijo dándole un leve golpe en el pecho a su amado de ojos verdes.

-Por supuesto que lo haré.- El líder se detuvo para hacer que su novio lo viese y darle un beso en los labios.

-¡Ohh! ¡Por favor!- Gimieron James y Carlos simplemente para molestar a sus amigos.

-Bien, hay que regresar.- Dijo Kendall caminando por el pasillo junto con sus amigos y tomado de la mano con su novio.

Al parecer todo saldría bien, que nada ni nadie se interpondría en la relación de Kendall y Logan porque no estuviesen de acuerdo con que ellos saliesen como pareja…. Pero lo que nunca hubiesen visto venir, es que sería uno de ellos el que arruinaría su relación. Así que inconscientemente de ese hecho, ambos tenían que disfrutar al máximo su relación antes de que se viese afectada por ciertos pensamientos erróneos por parte de uno de ellos. Pero tampoco sabían de algo que les cambiaría por completo la vida. Por lo que era simplemente cuestión del tiempo y del destino lo que les depararía en un futuro no tan lejano.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Entonces sí les gustó? En verdad espero que sí c: No sé, pero me resultó muy bonito *.* Ahora, tengo que aclarar que a partir del siguiente capítulo, el Fic será 'M' por lo que escribiré en el siguiente capítulo c: Además de que no tardará mucho en que más drama venga y le dé sentido al título del Fic.**

_-Fernando_


	12. La Primera Vez

**A/N: Creo que el título del capítulo lo dice todo, ¿cierto? Bueno, simplemente les quiero aclarar que el Smut puede ser demasiado largo, pero será romántico, de eso pueden estar seguros ;)**

**Le agradezco a **_Just Kogan_**,**_ InariRusherBoy_**,**___ RealLover_**,**___the-creme-de-la-crop_**, **___Barmer_**, **_____EleazarRusherBoy_**,**_______ BTRInMyPants _**y**_________ Almiitha Rusher _**por haber comentado el anterior capítulo :} Espero que disfruten éste porque se los dedico ;'}**

* * *

En una noche normal y tranquila en el hotel de Palm Woods, los habitantes del apartamento 2J estaban sentados en los sofás mientras veían una película de terror.

La señora Knight y Katie estaban sentadas cada una en un sofá que están a los lados de la mesita de encentro; James y Carlos estaban acostados sobre sus estómagos apoyando sus barbillas en una de sus manos; Kendall y Logan estaban acostados juntos en el sofá de mayor tamaño.

Kendall tenía su espalda pegada al respaldar del sofá y tenía a Logan enfrente suyo, con sus brazos envueltos de manera reconfortante y segura alrededor de la pequeña cintura de su novio, apretando más el agarre cada vez que se escuchaba un grito proveniente de la televisión haciendo que Logan se estremeciera de miedo.

-Tranquilo Logie, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño.- El rubio le susurró de manera amorosa al oído, sonriendo al notar que el cuerpo del genio se relajaba considerablemente entre sus brazos.

-Gracias Kendall, es bueno saber que me protegerías.- Logan rodó en los brazos de Kendall para poder verlo de frente y darle un beso en los labios, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su novio.

-Estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida con tal de que estés seguro.- Kendall abrazó apretujó más a Logan a su cuerpo y besó tiernamente su cabello azabache, pasó su mano de arriba abajo sobre uno de los costados de su amado novio como si quisiese hacerle cosquillas.

-¿En serio, Kendall?- Logan le preguntó con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas que no derramaría; eso era muy especial.

-Sí.- Kendall dijo con una dulce sonrisa, pero ésta desapareció al ver las lágrimas de su novio. -¿Por qué lloras, Logie?- Preguntó con algo de preocupación.

El pequeño negó con la cabeza. –Es que eso es muy especial, siempre creí que no valía lo suficiente como para que alguien se sacrificase por mi.- La voz le salió un poco quebrada al final.

Kendall puso su mano debajo de la barbilla de Logan e hizo que lo mirase directamente a los ojos, sintiendo un profundo amor por las pequeñas lágrimas de alegría que Logan tenía en su bello rostro. –Eres especial para mí y eso nadie lo podrá cambiar.- Luego lo besó en los labios para quitarle la inseguridad que tenía.

Poco sabía Kendall que aunque haya estado hablando en serio, habría algo que le impidiese hacer que su amado novio se sintiese así con él.

Logan le devolvió el beso de la forma más romántica que pudo y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, profundizando más el beso mientras que Kendall atraía más sus cuerpos, casi como si quisiese que fuesen un solo ser. Al terminar el beso, el chico de ojos verdes le dio un beso en la frente a su adorable novio y éste enterró su cara en el pecho del más alto, disfrutando de sobremanera el calor que irradiaba de él.

Después de que se vio por terminada la película de terror; que mayormente Logan no vio, la señora Knight dijo que ya era hora que fuesen a dormir. Ambas mujeres del apartamento se fueron a la habitación que compartían, lo mismo pasó con James y Carlos que se fueron en dirección a su habitación arrastrando sus pies sobre el suelo debido a que estaban un poco agotados por el día que tuvieron el día de hoy. Kendall y Logan se levantaron se irguieron en el sofá, pero solamente Kendall fue el que se levantó a pesar de que sus músculos exigían descanso.

-¿Qué ocurre Logie? Levántate.- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa tocando su rodilla.

-Estoy muy cansado Kendall.- Logan dijo con un pequeño gemido, por lo regular él era el que más abatido quedaba por las horas de baile y canto que hacían en Rocque Records. Luego se le ocurrió una idea un tanto tonta y sonrió adorablemente a su novio. -¿Kendall?-

-¿Sí, Logan?- Dijo con tono de precaución, esa mirada le indicaba que Logan quería algo.

Logan alzó sus brazos mientras le sonreí resplandecientemente, cerrando sus ojos para no ver la reacción que haría su novio al escuchar lo que le pediría. –Cárgame hasta nuestra habitación.-

Kendall gimió. Esa idea sería divertida y romántica en otro momento, pero ahora lo que su cuerpo menos quería era tener que cargar a su novio; y no es que esté diciendo que Logan sea pesado, sino que simplemente por su desgaste corporal no sería muy capaz de hacerlo. –No, Logan. Estoy muy cansado como para lograrlo.- Le dijo con una pequeña mueca.

Logan abrió los ojos e hizo un puchero. –Por favor Kendall. Eres fuerte, cárgame.- Dijo con otra sonrisa.

El rubio de ojos verdes negó con la cabeza, tendría que aprender a decirle no a su novio para cuando se presentasen situaciones un tanto complicadas; justo como ahora. –Si el día de mañana no soy capaz de mover mis brazos, será tu culpa.- Le advirtió antes de inclinarse hacia Logan.

-Si eso ocurre, seré tu enfermero personal todo el día de mañana.- Logan sonrió cuando los brazos de Kendall se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura y sintió como poco a poco era levantado del sofá hasta quedar en el aire en los brazos de su amado rubio.

Kendall gimió al sentir como sus bíceps objetaron al levantar el cuerpo de Logan, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería que Logan lo atendiese todo el día de mañana. Cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos, Logan envolvió los suyos en su nuca para que no se cayese abruptamente en caso de que sus brazos fallasen. Y así con Logan en brazos, se dirigió a su habitación compartida. Al llegar a la puerta, Logan desenvolvió uno de sus brazos para hacer girar la perilla y que ambos entrasen a la habitación; Kendall la cerró con su pie cuando ya estuvieron dentro. El chico alto se acercó a su enorme cama y, con sumo cuidado, acostó a Logan sobre ella. Kendall se quedó así, cernido sobre el cuerpo de Logan, viendo lo hermoso que era su novio. Se le era increíble que un chico tan guapo como él haya accedido a ser su novio, simplemente en algunas ocasiones le daban ganas de llorar de felicidad y más porque se había enamorado de Logan hacia ya años y pensó que nunca estarían juntos… Pero al parecer, el destino sí lo quería.

-¿Qué ves?- El pequeño lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

El rubio negó con la cabeza. –Solo viendo lo hermoso que eres.- Sonrió con satisfacción al ver que Logan se sonrojó. –Te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas.- Eso solamente hizo que el pequeño se sonrojara aún más y luego le dio un beso.

Logan se recostó en la cama y envolvió sus brazos en la espalda de Kendall para que acostase sobre su pecho mientras se besaban. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, el beso cada vez se profundizaba y sus cuerpos pedían el contacto de piel con piel. Kendall empezó a pasar sus manos por los costados de su novio con suma ternura, luego metió sus manos debajo de su playera de pijama y pasó su gran mano por el abdomen de Logan, amando cómo sus músculos se contraían debajo de sus dedos. Logan gemía ligeramente disfrutando del tacto de su rubio novio, arqueando un poco la espalda ante el placer que le daba.

Kendall sacó sus manos debajo de la tela de la playera y tomó el borde de la prenda con ambas manos antes de tirar de ella hacia arriba; Logan alzando sus brazos para que su playera fuese retirada. Kendall arrojó la prenda en el suelo y se impresionó al ver la piel de Logan; tan limpia, tan pura… Tan besable. Así que eso hizo, se inclinó y besó la cremosa piel de Logan, sonriendo cuando su novio gimió ante la sensación de sus tibios labios en su estómago.

Logan sonrió ante lo que Kendall hacía, era muy linda la acción. Pasó sus manos por el cabello no tan rubio de su novio hasta que llegó a su espalda y llegar al borde de su playera. Kendall se apartó del abdomen de Logan y dejó que el pequeño le quitase la playera, sonriendo para sí mismo al ver que Logan se mordía los labios.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Logie?- El de ojos verdes le preguntó con sorna.

-Vaya que sí.- Contestó el moreno aún mordiéndose los labios.

Kendall se inclinó y empezó a besar el pálido cuello de Logan. –Kendall.- Gimió el pequeño al sentir sus labios en su punto de pulso; un punto muy sensible de Logan. Kendall besó tiernamente su cuello, disfrutando más cuando Logan gemía su nombre. Pasaba sus dientes ligeramente sobre la piel perfecta de Logan y, en un acto atrevido, mordió la piel de su novio; suspirando de alivio cuando el genio no lo apartó.

Empezó a bajar su boca hasta su hombro, en donde mordió pero con mayor presión ya que ese era un lugar no tan visible. Luego volvió a su cuello y lo mordió en el mismo punto, pero en esta ocasión succionó su piel. –Kendall.- El mencionado creyó que era un gemido, pero no era así; por lo que optó a proseguir. –Kendall.- Logan apartó la cabeza de su novio de su cuello.

-¿Qué?- Kendall le preguntó con nerviosismo.

El pálido se cubrió el cuello con una de sus manos. –No hagas eso. No quiero que el día de mañana alguien me pregunté porque tengo un moratón en el cuello.-

Kendall asintió. –Lo siento, no lo haré otra vez.- Logan le asintió y prosiguieron a besarse con pasión y amor.

Kendall pasaba sus manos por la piel expuesta del cuerpo de Logan, amando la suavidad que tenía su piel. ¿Acaso era posible que un hombre tuviese la piel tan suave como la tenía Logan? Bueno, no es como si quisiese descubrirlo. Pero sabía a ciencia cierta que su piel no era tan suave, ni la de Carlos ni siquiera la de James por más productos de belleza que usase, su piel no era tan suave como la tenía Logan. Y la verdad, eso lo enloquecía de buena manera. Cuando sus manos llegaron al pantalón del pijama de su novio, Logan detuvo sus movimientos.

-¿Qué haces, Kendall?- Le preguntó un poco asustado.

Kendall se mordió el labio inferior. –Pensé que podríamos… Amm… Ya sabes, ¿tener nuestra primera vez?- En ningún momento su cuerpo resintió el cansancio del día de hoy.

Logan se sonrojó. –Ohh.- Fue lo único que de sus labios salieron.

El alto se empezó a desesperar al ver que Logan no decía nada y ni se movía. –Sabes, olvida lo que dije. Sé que no estás listo y solamente llevamos 4 meses saliendo y tal vez es algo apresurado, yo…- Se ahogó en sus propias palabras. –Sólo olvida que lo sugerí.- Se puso de pie y se apartó de Logan, pero una mano en su muñeca se lo impidió.

-Kendall.- Logan le dijo en voz seria y tranquila.

_Me odia, puedo sentirlo._ Kendall pensó. _Ahora va terminar conmigo por haberlo mencionado._ _¿Por qué no simplemente mantuve mi boca cerrada?_ Se dio la vuelta para ver a su novio. -¿Sí, Logie?-

Logan le sonrió ligeramente. –Tienes razón, todavía no estoy listo.- Kendall bajó la mirada. –Pero eso no significa que no quiera tener mi primera vez contigo.-

Kendall sonrió con amor. -¿Entonces?-

Logan se puso de pie y besó a su novio. –Solamente dame tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?-

Kendall abrazó a Logan y le dio un beso en la frente. –Sí Logan, te daré tiempo. No quiero que sientas que te estoy presionando u obligando a hacer algo que no quieres. Me importas demasiado como para hacer algo similar.- Le dio otro beso en la frente.

Logan le sonrió con cariño. –Te amo Kendall.- El pálido dijo amorosamente.

Kendall lo vio a los ojos. ¿Le dijo que lo amaba? Sí, no pudo haber dicho algo más. El chico de ojos verdes le sonrió. –También te amo Logan.- Lo besó tiernamente en los labios. –Hay que dormir.- Se subió a la cama y se metió debajo de las sábanas. Cuando Logan estuvo debajo de las sábanas al igual que él, lo atrajo a su cuerpo por su cintura de forma que la espalda del pequeño tocase su pecho.

Logan se sonrojó ante tal cercanía, a pesar de que ya habían estado así de cerca antes. Giró en los brazos de Kendall para estar de frente. –Te amo Kendall.- Dijo antes de apoyar su cabeza en pecho y quedarse dormido ante el ritmo de los latidos del corazón del rubio.

-Te amo Logan.- Lo besó en su cabeza y dejó caerse en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Después de 2 semanas, Kendall estaba tranquilo ya que la noche en que le dijo a Logan acerca de tener su primera vez no volvió a ser tratado. De algún modo eso lo tranquilizaba, por lo menos Logan no estaba molesto con él por haberlo mencionado.

El día de hoy, hacía mucho calor. La mayoría en Palm Woods estaban en la piscina tratando de refrescarse un poco, aunque la temperatura era tan alta como para que la piscina diese a vasto a todos, por lo que algunas personas decidieron ir a la playa con su pequeño grupo de amigos y llevaron tiendas de acampar para pasar ahí la noche. La idea de acampar en la playa le había gustado a la mayoría, por lo al fin de todo habían quedado unas cuantas personas en el hotel. Algunas de éstas eran los residentes del 2J, Camille, Lucy, Jett, las Jennifers y Budda Bob.

Así que ahí estaban todos los que quedaban, en la piscina disfrutando del agua fría y refrescante. Kendall y Logan se la pasaron la mayoría del tiempo abrazados mientras el alto hacía que flotasen y el pequeño se recargase en su pecho. Lo bueno de todo, es que a nadie le incomodaba que se mostrasen afecto… Bueno, solamente los besos no lo aprobaban del todo.

-Bueno, esta noche solamente quedaremos nosotros en Palm Woods.- Dijo Jett, quien estaba acostado en una cama de playa con lentes de sol y una de esas láminas de bronceado.

-Será tan aburrido sin nadie más aquí.- Dijo Camille que estaba acostada al lado de Jett.

-Deberíamos hacer algo, todos juntos.- Sugirió Lucy, quien estaba jugando con Carlos con una pelota en la piscina.

-¿Qué tal ir a ver una película?- Sugirió la Jennifer rubia.

-Me parece bien, por lo menos no estaremos aquí sin hacer nada en Palm Woods.- Dijo James, también jugando a la pelota.

-Mamá, ¿podemos ir al cine todos?- Kendall le preguntó a su madre, apoyando su barbilla encima de la cabeza de su novio.

-Claro, eso suena divertido.- Dijo la madre de Kendall.

-Señor Bitters, ¿nos acompaña?- Carlos le preguntó, no quería que nadie se quedase.

-¿Hablan en serio?- El portero les preguntó sentado en un lado de la piscina bebiendo una malteada azul.

-Claro, no sería divertido si alguien se queda.- Dijo Katie.

-En ese caso, está bien.- Dijo Bitters con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Budda Bob, ¿vienes?- Logan le preguntó, recargándose más en el pecho húmedo y desnudo de Kendall.

-Sí, sería aburrido quedarme yo sólo.- Dijo el extraño hombre mientras con unas tijeras de jardín cortaba algunos árboles que tenían ya mucho follaje.

-Entonces ese es el plan; todos iremos al cine a las 9 p.m.- Dijo Kendall y todos asintieron.

Después empezaron a seleccionar una película para ver, decidiéndose por una de acción. Después de unas horas, cuando el reloj marcaba las 2:30 p.m. Los chicos en una banda se encontraban aburridos. Los 4 estaban acostados en las camas de playa, es obvio entender que Kendall y Logan compartían una.

-Estoy aburrido.- Dijo Logan que estaba acostado en Kendall en medio de sus piernas.

-No es que no quiera hacer nada, pero hace mucho calor como para hacer algo divertido.- James dijo con un jadeo debido al calor.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a jugar hockey a la pista de hielo?- Carlos les preguntó con alegría.

Kendall estaba a punto de decir que era una mala idea, pero luego reaccionó. En las pistas hay hielo, por lo que es frío, ¿no? –No es una mala idea.- Dijo el líder con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- Logan le preguntó alzando un poco la vista.

El rubio asintió. –Sí, en las pistas hay hielo. Por lo que hace frío y no tendremos calor.-

-Eso es cierto.- James se irguió un poco, el calor y el aburrimiento le habían drenado los ánimos de cualquier actividad; hasta de levantarse.

-Entonces, ¿qué esperamos? Hay que ir.- Dijo Logan con emoción levantándose de la cama de playa.

Kendall sonrió ante lo emocionado que se encontraba su novio. –Bien, hay que apresurarnos.- Se puso de pie y junto con sus amigos y novio fueron al apartamento para ponerse su equipo adecuado.

* * *

Cuando los 4 chicos provenientes de Minnesota estuvieron listos con su equipo adecuado, se dirigieron al estacionamiento en donde estaba el GTO que tenían hace como 1 año y medio gracias a Gustavo. Logan era el conductor ya que era el más responsable en ese tipo de aspecto, Kendall fue el copiloto, James y Carlos se sentaron en la parte trasera.

No pasó mucho tiempo de conducción antes de que llegaran a la pista de hielo más cercana. Sacaron sus patines y palos del maletero y se fueron al interior de la pista. En una de las bancas que tenían, se sentaron para colocarse los patines y, al terminar, agarraron sus palos y se introdujeron al hielo. Se sentía como volver a casa, sintieron al instante la familiaridad que tenían sobre el hielo y se adaptaron rápidamente. Dieron algunas vueltas simplemente para calentar antes de empezar un juego de 2 contra 2.

-¿Qué tal un partido amistoso?- Sugirió Kendall, siempre siendo el retador.

James y Carlos se miraron con complicidad, planeaban derrotar al par de novios. –De acuerdo.- Dijeron con una sonrisa.

-Bien.- Kendall sacó el puck que poseían y lo puso sobre el hielo, James se acercó a él y puso su bastón al otro lado del puck. -¡Que empiece el juego!- Grito, luchando con James para quitarle el puck; ganado al final.

Pasaron 1 hora jugando al hockey, el Rush (adrenalina) recorría por sus cuerpos. Se sentía tan normal jugar al hockey, les hacía recordar a casa. En ese momento, no podías ver a los 4 integrantes de la famosa banda de pop del momento; Big Time Rush. Solamente podías ver a esos mismos 4 chicos serviciales de Minnesota que tenían sus propios sueños; ser jugador profesional de hockey, médico, estrella de pop, policía. Era una gran diferencia, pero aún era visible ver que nunca habían dejado de ser ellos. Eran, son y serán los 4 mejores amigos que comparten un mismo sueño… Y eso nadie lo puede romper.

-Bien. El primero en anotar, gana el partido.- Dijo Kendall sudando mientras veía a James a los ojos con ferocidad. El partido estaba en empate; 24 a 24 anotaciones.

Y así, volvieron a pelear con sus bastones; esta vez ganó el más alto. James se acercaba velozmente a la portería, pero por un momento se le olvidó que Logan era el más ágil de los 4 y le quitó el puck son suma facilidad. Carlos se acercaba a él y Logan tomó el riesgo de enfrentarse a él. Ambos amigos pelearon por el puck hasta que en un movimiento, Carlos empujó a Logan haciendo que cayese al hielo.

-¡Auch!- Logan gritó de dolor.

Carlos inmediatamente se detuvo para ayudarlo. -¿Estás bien amigo?- Le preguntó con preocupación.

-No.- Gimió Logan. –Me duele el tobillo.-

-Deberías tener más cuidado la próxima vez, Carlos.- James lo regañó, poniéndose a su lado. Ambos ayudaron a Logan a ponerse de pie.

-¿Estás bien, Logie?- Kendall llegó lo más rápido que pudo.

-No, creo que me torcí el tobillo.- Dijo Logan mirando a su novio, solamente apoyándose en una pierna.

-Lo siento Logan, no era mi intención lastimarte.- Carlos se disculpó sintiéndose muy culpable.

Logan le dio una sonrisa amable a su amigo latino. –No te preocupes Carlos. Este deporte es rudo, ¿recuerdas? Tuve que tener más cuidado.- Al parecer, eso hizo sentir menos culpable al latino.

-Bueno, ahora debemos llevarte a ver a un médico.- Dijo Kendall acercándose a Logan.

El genio quitó sus brazos de los hombros de sus amigos y los pasó por el cuello de su novio. –Lo lamento.- Dijo el pequeño en un susurro para su novio.

-¿Por qué?- El rubio le preguntó confundido.

-Por mi culpa ya no podremos ir al cine.- Dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Hey, lo importante ahora es que estés bien, ¿de acuerdo? Podremos ver de todas formas una película en el apartamento.- Kendall le sonrió cálidamente a su novio. Logan sólo le asintió.

Los 4 se dirigieron a la banca y se quitaron los patines; Kendall tuvo mucho cuidado al quitarle el patín a Logan del pie con el tobillo lastimado. El rubio decidió no ponerle su tenis y lo cargó de forma nupcial hasta el coche; no hace falta decir que Logan se sonrojó como un tomate ante el acto. La pareja de novios se subió en la parte trasera y James fue el que conduciría, pues irían con el doctor Hollywood que no estaba tan lejos de allí.

Al llegar al plantel, Kendall cargó a Logan de forma nupcial hasta el consultorio del doctor Hollywood. Logan se sonrojó ante todas las miradas que les daban los asistentes y los pacientes, era tan vergonzoso que te vieran mientras tu novio te carga por todo el lugar. El lisiado condujo a su novio hasta donde estaba el consultorio. Al llegar, Kendall pateó la puerta para que se abriese.

-Doctor Hollywood.- Kendall entró a la pequeña habitación, teniendo cuidado de que Logan no se golpease en la puerta.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos muchachos?- Le preguntó el doctor quitándose las gafas de forma dramática; característico de él.

-Mi novio se lastimó el tobillo.- Kendall dijo viendo a Logan en sus brazos.

Logan aún tenía roja la cara. –Hola doctor Hollywood.- Lo saludó.

El doctor se asombró de verlo otra vez. –Logan.- Dijo con alegría. –Bien muchacho, colócalo sobre la cama.- Le indicó al rubio.

El chico de ojos verdes se acercó a la cama y, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar el tobillo de su novio, lo sentó sobre la cama. Kendall se apartó para que el doctor examinase a su novio. Unos cuantos minutos después, el doctor terminó.

-Logan tiene un pequeño esguince en el tobillo.- Dijo lo obvio. –No deberá bailar durante 4 días, y solamente podrá caminar si tiene una tobillera para que tenga fuerza y no lo lastime.- El doctor dijo viendo a Logan.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿No me recetará algo?- Logan le preguntó.

El doctor Hollywood se encogió de hombros. –No, no es tan grave como para recetarte algún medicamento. Se te quitará por sí solo.- Metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos. –Pero, te puedo dar la tobillera.- Le entregó la tobillera a Kendall. –Asegúrate de que no se duche con ella.- Kendall le asintió.

-Gracias doctor Hollywood.- Logan le agradeció antes de que su novio lo volviese a cargar.

-No hay problema.- Hizo un pequeño ademán de despedida mientras veía que ambos jóvenes salían de su consultorio.

-Bien Logie. No podrás bailar por lo menos en 4 días.- Kendall le dijo a Logan. –A parte que para caminar tendrás que usar esto.- Le mostró la tobillera.

-Eso es bueno, pensé que había ocurrido algo peor.- Logan admitió.

-Para nuestra buena suerte no sucedió así.- Salieron otra vez a la calle en donde los esperaban James y Carlos en el auto. –Ahora, hay que regresar a Palm Woods.- Colocó a Logan en el asiento trasero antes de subirse.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Logan?- James preguntó empezando a conducir a Palm Woods.

-Tiene un pequeño esguince en el tobillo.- Kendall le respondió.

-Lo siento mucho Logan.- Carlos se disculpó.

-Carlos, ya te dije que no es tu culpa.- El genio le dijo.

-Supongo que Logan y yo no podremos ir al cine.- El rubio dijo mirando al pálido.

James suspiró. –Supongo que sí, no hay que arriesgarnos a que Logan sufra un mayor problema con su tobillo.-

-¿Entonces seremos los únicos en Palm Woods?- Logan se quejó.

-Sí, pero aún así podremos ver una película en el apartamento como te dije.- Kendall pasó un brazo encima de sus hombros.

Logan se apoyó en el brazo y colocó su cabeza en el hombro de su rubio. –De acuerdo.- Dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos para relajarse un poco en contra del cuerpo de su amado novio.

El resto del viaje se quedó en silencio. Al llegar, todos notaron que Logan no podía caminar. Kendall les explicó que se hizo un esguince mientras jugaban, y por lo tanto ni él ni Logan irían al cine en la noche. Todos se sintieron tristes por la noticia y le desearon a Logan que se mejorase pronto. Luego la pareja regresó al apartamento. Kendall trajo una almohada de su habitación para ponerla debajo del tobillo de Logan y tuviese mayor comodidad, luego se sentó junto a él en el sofá.

Esta noche sería muy aburrida para ambos en Palm Woods, pues solamente estarían ellos dos solos. Pero por sus mentes nunca pasó que esa misma soledad sería la que los ayudase a dar el siguiente paso en su relación. Era sólo cuestión de que la noche llegase para que la magia del satélite natural de la Tierra los afectase y los pusiese románticos… Muy románticos.

* * *

-¿Están seguros de que no quieren que nos quedemos?- La señora Knight les preguntó a su hijo a su novio estando en la puerta lista para salir.

-Sí mamá, no te preocupes. Puedo cuidar de Logan yo mismo.- Kendall le dijo a su madre, abrazando más a Logan.

-Me parece tan tierno que mi hermano mayor se quede a cuidar de su novio.- Katie dijo usando una voz más chillona, pero lo hizo con tal de que molestar aunque sea un poco.

Logan se sonrojó ante lo que Katie les dijo. –Sí hermanita, me quedaré a cuidar de mi querido novio. No quiero que arruinarles toda la diversión.- El rubio le dijo a su familia y amigos.

-Está bien hijo.- Jennifer dijo agarrando su bolso y las llaves de su camioneta rentada. –Si necesitas ayuda con algo, no dudes en llamar.- Y con eso, los demás residentes del 2J se fueron.

-Bien Logie, ¿qué película quieres ver?- El rubio le preguntó mirando cariñosamente a su novio.

Logan se sonrojó ante lo que diría. –Quiero ver una película romántica.-

-¿Estás seguro?-

El moreno asintió. –Sí, ya que estamos solos nosotros 2, no habrá nadie que te detenga de besarme cuando quieras.- Dijo el genio con tono pícaro.

El rubio alzó una ceja. –No pensé que mi Logie fuese así.- Se inclinó y lo besó. –Me gusta.- Se sonrieron. –Entonces, ¿cuál película romántica quieres ver?-

Lo pensó un momento. –No sé, ¿qué tal Dear John?-

Kendall asintió. –De acuerdo.- Buscó la película y la puso en el reproductor de DVD.

El chico de ojos verdes se volvió a sentar junto a su novio, envolvió su brazo sobre sus hombros y lo atrajo un poco hacia sí, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar su tobillo recién lisiado. Logan se recargó en el cuerpo de Kendall y se quedaron así, viendo la película mientras el ambiente romántico los envolvía.

Después de 1 hora que empezó la película, Logan había perdido el interés, por el momento se encontraba pensando. Desde que Kendall le había dicho acerca de tener su primera vez, el pensamiento no se le salía de la cabeza. ¿Estaba preparado para su primera vez? Bueno, estaba seguro que quería tenerla con Kendall, pero ¿ahora? Recordó que Kendall le había dicho 'Te amo' y al verlo en los ojos mientras lo pronunciaba, le hizo sentirse seguro y amado. Kendall Knight, su novio fuerte y decidido lo ama en verdad. Pero aún cuando lo ama de verdad, ¿por qué tenía miedo? En un principio pensó que quería simplemente tener relaciones sexuales con él, pero al pasar los días Kendall en ningún momento hizo mención del tema… Hasta hace 2 semanas. Además de que Kendall se veía muy asustado cuando no le había dicho nada rápidamente, creyendo que lo había arruinado todo y que terminaría con él. Y ese momento de ridiculez de su novio le hizo darse cuenta que tener relaciones sexuales era lo único que quería de él, sino lo que más anhelaba era su amor. Amor. Eso es lo único que quería Kendall. Y vaya que sí había demostrado que era eso lo que quería. Le había costado mucho esfuerzo el que estuviesen juntos, lo demostraba al verlo, al abrazarlo, al besarlo… Y recientemente hoy cuando se lastimó el tobillo.

El genio pudo ver claramente la preocupación inundaba aquellos ojos verdes que tanto amaba, y ese fue el último acto que necesitaba ver Logan para saber que su novio estaba perdida, loca e irrevocablemente enamorado de él; sin mencionar que lo amaba y se lo había dicho. Así que Logan estaba listo, listo para dar el siguiente paso en su relación. Lo único que necesitaba era ver que en verdad le importaba al líder de su banda, y sería ridículo si dijese que no había ningún acto que lo demostrase, pues eso era evidente hasta para las personas que los viesen por primera vez, para todo Palm Woods, para sus amigos… Pero especialmente, para él.

Logan se irguió lo mejor que pudo y se subió al regazo de Kendall. El rubio estaba confundido ante el porqué su novio actuaba así, pero no es que le disgustase. Logan sonrió dulcemente antes de besarlo con amor. Kendall envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo atrajo más a su cuerpo; profundizando más el beso. Logan tímidamente pasó ambas manos por encima de la tela de la camisa del rubio, sintiendo sus músculos por encima de la prenda. Sin romper el beso, Logan empezó a deshacer parsimoniosamente los botones de la camisa del ojiverde. Cuando deshizo 4, metió sus manos por debajo de la prenda para sentir la piel expuesta de Kendall; sintiendo sus pectorales, rozando sus pezones y jugando con el pelo que tiene en el pecho. Después sacó sus manos de debajo de la prenda y prosiguió a deshacer los botones, hasta que todos estuvieron sueltos y apartó las 2 mitades de la camisa para ver el torso musculado de su novio. Se mordió el labio al ver su piel que estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor antes de inclinarse y besarlo en el medio del pecho. Logan sintió cómo las manos de Kendall lo agarraban por el cuello y lo obligaban a verlo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Logie?- El rubio le dijo jadeando por los besos que habían compartido. Lo vio directamente a sus ojos marrones y vio el deseo en ellos.

Logan sonrió pícaramente mordiéndose el labio inferior. –Besando a mi novio, ¿hay algún problema con ello?-

Kendall jadeó; Logan estaba siendo demasiado sexy para su propio bien. –Sí.- Se contuvo para volver a besarlo con pasión.

Logan arqueó una ceja. -¿En serio, cuál?-

El rubio llevó ambas manos a los huesos de la cadera de su pequeño novio. –No sé si podré controlarme.- Dijo besándolo con amor y pasión.

Logan correspondió el beso. –Tal vez no quiero que te controles.- Le dijo en el medio del beso. Continuaron besándose hasta que fue el genio que rompió el beso. –Kendall.- Le dijo jadeantemente mientras a los ojos lo veía.

-¿Sí, Logan?- El genio podía ver el deseo en los ojos verdes de su novio.

-Estoy listo.- Se quedó quieto para ver la reacción de su novio.

Kendall estaba sorprendido. ¿Está hablando de lo que él cree que está hablando? -¿A qué te refieres, Logan?-

El moreno se rió, pensó que no pudo haber sido más claro. –Estoy listo. Estoy listo para que demos el siguiente paso en nuestra relación.- Lo besó tiernamente en los labios. –Estoy listo para que tengamos nuestra primera vez.-

El rubio lo agarró por la cintura. -¿Estás seguro, Logan? No quiero que lo hagas solamente porque lo sugerí hace 2 semanas.-

El moreno negó con la cabeza. –No Kendall, no lo hago por eso. La verdad lo hago porque quiero ser uno contigo.- Le dio un beso en los labios. -Quiero que formes parte de mí y yo quiero formar parte de ti.- El genio dijo con amor.

Kendall sonrió. –No pensé que fueses tan romántico Logie.- Logan se sonrojó y el de ojos verdes lo besó. –Me gusta.-

Siguieron besándose lentamente; con pasión, con ternura, con amor. Kendall agarró el control del reproductor y de la televisión para apagarlos, después colocó ambas manos debajo de los muslos de Logan antes de levantarse del sofá, Logan envolviendo sus brazos en su cuello como la última vez. Se dirigieron a su habitación y Logan abrió la puerta para que lograsen entrar, luego la cerró asegurándose de dejarla con llave para que nadie los interrumpiese en su acto de amor.

El rubio quitó las sábanas antes de acostar cuidadosamente a Logan sobre la cama aún besando sus labios. Logan llevó sus manos a los hombros de su novio para pasarlos por debajo de la tela y que la prenda se deslizara por los brazos del líder de la banda hasta que llegasen al suelo de moqueta. Logan pasó lentamente sus manos por todo el torso de su novio, sonriendo cómo se contrarían sus músculos ante su tacto. El rubio llevó sus manos a los botones de la camisa de Logan y los empezó a deshacer, uno a uno con lentitud, disfrutando cada momento que compartiría con su novio Logan al llevar a cabo el acto más íntimo y especial entre 2 personas. Cuando terminó, empujó la tela del torso del chico que tenía debajo de su cuerpo hasta que su torso estuviese desnudo.

-Eres hermoso Logan.- Se inclinó y besó su abdomen, haciéndolo sonrojar. -Nunca me cansaré de decirlo.-

Logan pasó sus manos por la amplia espalda del rubio. –Tú también eres hermoso Kendall.-

El alto sonrió sobre el estómago de Logan, besando cada centímetro de la perfecta y cremosa piel. Besó con delicadeza el punto que estaba por encima de su ombligo, provocándole cosquillas. Luego llevó su boca al hueso de la cadera que tiene en su parte izquierda y lo mordió con suavidad.

-Kendall.- Gimió Logan ante el placer que sintió al ser mordido en ese lugar.

Kendall sonrió mientras continuaba dándole suaves mordiscos a su cadera y pasaba sus manos por sus costados hasta que llegaron a la hebilla de su cinturón. Deshizo el nudo de la hebilla y lo retiró del pantalón de Logan, luego prosiguió a deshacer el botón de su pantalones y poco a poco empezó a tirar de ellos para abajo con la intención de quitárselos; tuvo especial cuidado en su tobillo lastimado. Dejando la prenda en el suelo, se quedó viendo a Logan solamente en bóxers que le dejaban ver claramente el contorno de su virilidad. Al ver el pene cubierto de Logan, Kendall no pudo evitar el impulso de pasar su mano por encima de éste, ganándose un largo gemido de su novio.

Logan estiró su mano para deshacer los pantalones de su novio, pero Kendall se apartó y le dijo que él mismo lo haría. Primero se quitó sus Vans, luego deshizo la hebilla y, sin quitarse el cinturón del pantalón, deshizo el botón y se bajó los pantalones hasta los tobillos, saliéndose de ellos y patearlos a un lugar que pensaba estaba la demás ropa. Kendall se cernió sobre Logan y juntó sus caderas antes de hacer un movimiento de molienda, frotando sus erecciones entre sí y gimiendo de placer.

-Kendall… Kendall.- Logan gemía de placer; el líder sonriendo al hecho de que le daba placer a su novio.

El chico de ojos verdes llevó sus manos al elástico de los bóxers del chico de cabello azabache y tiró de ellos por sus torneadas piernas hasta que por fin el hombre debajo de su cuerpo estuviese completamente desnudo.

-Logan, eres más hermoso de lo que pensé.- El rubio dijo viendo de arriba abajo el cuerpo desnudo de su amado genio e inocente. Luego llevó sus manos a sus propios bóxers y los empujó a través de sus largas piernas hasta que se encontró con la misma cantidad de ropa que Logan; ninguna.

Kendall cuidadosamente se acostó en la parte superior de Logan y empezó a mover sus cuerpos, haciendo gemir a Logan cuando sus erecciones hacían fricción entre sí sin ningún tipo de tela irrumpiendo el contacto de piel con piel. El ojiverde llevó su mano a su mesita de noche y extrajo un pequeño tubo de lubricante que había comprado no hace mucho.

-¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo tienes eso?- Logan le preguntó con un sonrojo sabiendo qué es lo que haría si novio con la sustancia.

Kendall se sonrojó. –No hace mucho, como 5 días.- Admitió sin verlo a los ojos. –Lo compré en cuyo caso que esta situación se presentase. No quería que sufrieras tanto.-

Logan sonrió ante el gesto. –Eso es muy gentil Kendall, gracias.-

Kendall además había investigado un poco acerca de cómo tener relaciones sexuales con tu novio (vete a saber en dónde encontró la información). –Yo…Amm… Necesito que me des una almohada.- Logan se la dio instantáneamente y lo miró de forma inquisitiva. Kendall decidió explicarle al ver su mirada. –Amm… Investigué un poco y descubrí que poniendo una almohada debajo de las caderas, haría que estuvieses en el ángulo indicado.- El rubio se sonrojo porque creía que era vergonzoso; pero a los ojos de Logan era un gesto muy dulce y considerado.

Kendall abrió la tapa del lubricante y vertió una generosa cantidad sobre sus dedos. –Logie, yo… Mmm… Necesito que separes tus piernas.- La verdad, le daba vergüenza pedirle eso a su querido Logan.

Logan se sonrojó y separó lentamente sus piernas para darle acceso a Kendall a su virginal entrada. Siseó ante la sensación de la fría sustancia en su parte más íntima. Kendall lentamente introdujo un dedo en su inocencia; moviéndose ante la incomodidad.

-¿Estás bien?- Kendall le preguntó.

-Sí.- Logan hizo una mueca.

-Si no quieres yo…- El rubio fue interrumpido.

-No, no es eso. Es simplemente que se siente… Diferente.- Logan le dijo. –Sólo deja que me acostumbre.-

Kendall asintió. Cuando sintió que el anillo de músculo de Logan se relajó, empezó a mover muy lentamente su dedo para dilatar la virgen entrada de su novio. Logan se mordió el labio para no quejarse por la incomodidad que sentía en ese preciso momento. Cuando el rubio sintió que se había relajado un poco más, introdujo otro dedo en la inocencia de Logan, deteniéndose un momento para dejar que se acostumbre a la sensación de estar más dilatado. Cuando supuso que pasó el tiempo adecuado, empezó a hacer el mismo movimiento de meter y sacar sus dedos de la entrada del genio para dilatarlo. Logan seguí mordiéndose el labio, pero ya no por la misma intención; esta vez se lo mordía para no gemir de placer. Después que la incomodidad inicial se fue, había empezado a sentir placer. Unos minutos más pasaron y Kendall empezó a hacer un movimiento de tijeras para dilatar aún más la virgen entrada de su amado, luego introdujo un tercer dedo e igualmente hizo el movimiento de separarlos para dilatarlo con mayor eficacia. Al sentir que un tercer dedo se introducía en su cuerpo, Logan lo único que sintió fue placer y empezó a empujarse con su espalda hacia abajo para que los dedos de su líder llegasen un poco más profundo en su interior.

-Estoy listo, Kendall.- Logan gimió cuando los dedos del ojiverde rozaron un lugar especial en su interior.

-¿Seguro, Logan? No quiero lastimarte.- Kendall le dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

-Sí Kendall, estoy seguro.-

Kendall asintió y extrajo sus dedos de la virginidad de Logan; éste gimió ante la sensación de vacío. El rubio volvió a tomar el lubricante y roció una enorme cantidad en su mano para poder recubrir su virilidad. La recubrió por completo con una gruesa capa del lubricante, pues lo que menos quería era hacerle daño a su preciado Logan. Cuando hubo terminado de lubricar bien su pene, vio el cuerpo de Logan y se contuvo de dejar escapar un gemido.

Ahí tenía sobre su cama a un Logan desnudo como el día en que nació, indefenso, dispuesto, con su cuerpo puro y virginal preparado para poseerlo, para hacerlo suyo, para hacerle el amor.

-¿Estás listo Logie?- Kendall le preguntó viéndolo a los ojos mientras colocaba el glande de su resbaladiza virilidad en su virgen y preparada entrada.

Logan envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kendall y lo atrajo para darle un beso. –Sí, estoy listo.-

Kendall lo besó, entonces empezó a entrar en su cuerpo. Logan gimió de dolor, definitivamente la sensación de 3 dedos no era la misma que la de la virilidad de Kendall. El rubio gimió de placer cuando su pene pasó más allá del anillo de músculo. El interior de Logan eran tan estrecho, tan suave, tan tibio y húmedo. Kendall recargó su peso sobre sus manos que estaban agarrando las caderas de Logan y continuó introduciéndose en el cuerpo de su amado. Estar en el interior de Logan era la mejor sensación que jamás creyó posible sentir. Era asombrosamente placentero. Pero sabía que no simplemente era placer, sino que también podía sentir como su cuerpo se fusionaba con el de Logan, podía sentir como sus almas se unían ante tal acto haciendo que solamente se formase un alma; se complementasen entre ellas. Logan sentía como poco a poco Kendall se introducía en su interior y, muy a pesar del dolor, era asombroso. Podía sentir cómo Kendall lo llenaba en todos los parámetros pensados; se sentía completo con él.

Cuando Kendall se introdujo completamente en el cuerpo de Logan, se detuvo para darle tiempo para adaptarse ante la sensación de sentirse como uno mismo. -¿Te duele?- Kendall le preguntó con preocupación.

Logan negó con la cabeza. –No, simplemente se siente diferente. La verdad, se siente muy bien.- Le sonrió con cariño.

Kendall asintió. –Me quedaré quieto un par de minutos, no quiero hacerte daño.- El genio se limitó a asentirle.

Después de unos minutos, Logan se adaptó a la sensación de tener a Kendall en su interior. Movió un poco sus caderas y gimió de placer cuando la virilidad de su novio golpeó un punto específico en su interior. –Puedes moverte.-

El chico rubio se inclinó para besarlo tiernamente en los labios y, entonces, empezó a retirarse del cuerpo de Logan para volver a introducirse. Ambos gimieron de placer al volverse a juntar. Ambos lo único que sentían era el placer que su amado les daba. Kendall mantuvo sus embestidas a un ritmo lento y profundo, queriendo disfrutar de este momento el mayor tiempo posible. Kendall y Logan podían sentir lo especial que era este acto tan íntimo, sabiendo que no era un simple acto pasional, sino que era un acto en donde 2 personas se unen tanto físicamente como místicamente. La pareja podía sentir la chispa que recorría por sus cuerpos haciéndolos estremecer, una chispa que les indicaba que este acto era el único medio por el cual sus almas podían completarse de la forma más correcta.

Kendall se inclinó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del torso de su novio mientras continuaba juntando sus caderas a un ritmo amorosamente lento. –No creí que fuese capaz de estar contigo de esta manera.- Kendall le dijo a Logan en su oído con su voz llena de placer.

-Tampoco yo. Estar contigo así era un sueño casi inalcanzable.- Logan agarró el rostro de Kendall con ambas manos. –Pero ahora soy uno contigo.- Lo atrajo para besarlo amorosamente.

Sus cuerpos empezaban a cubrirse de sudor por el aumento de temperatura corporal que sufrían al llevar a cabo el acto más íntimo posible.

-Kendall… Kendall.- Logan gemía como Kendall juntaba sus caderas llegando a tocarlo en lo más profundo de su ser.

-Logan… Logan.- Kendall gemía mientras se introducía en el cuerpo de Logan, era la mejor sensación de todas.

Así estuvieron durante varios minutos, dejando que sus cuerpos y almas se fundiesen para formar a un solo ser que sería el resultado de su amor. Y no mucho después, ambos estaban llegando al punto culminante de su placer.

-Kendall… Creo que… Ahh.- Logan no terminó de hablar debido a que su novio golpeó ese lugar especial en su interior.

-Yo también Logan… Ah.- Kendall aceleró un poco el ritmo de sus embestidas; golpeando la próstata de Logan en todo momento.

-¡Kendall!- Logan llegó a su punto terminal con un grito de placer, dejando que su esencia blancuzca cubriese sus abdómenes.

-¡Logan!- Kendall no pudo soportarlo más al sentir que el interior de Logan apretaba aún más su virilidad; llegando a su punto máximo, derramo su descendencia dentro del cuerpo de Logan, haciéndolo gemir de placer ante la sensación de haberlo llenado con su esencia.

Kendall apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho sudoroso de Logan, tratando de recuperar el aliento al igual que Logan. El genio jugaba con el cabello húmedo de la nuca de su novio mientras jadeaba por aire. Cuando Kendall volvió a recuperar sus fuerzas, se irguió un poco y besó a Logan, sonriéndose tiernamente después de que habían hecho el amor. El rubio colocó sus manos a los lados de la cintura de Logan para darse un apoyo y retirarse del cuerpo de su amado. Logan gimió ante la sensación de un vacío; de no tener a Kendall como uno mismo.

Kendall se acostó al lado derecho de su amado con el que acababa de compartir algo tan especial. Logan se acurrucó en su costado, abrazó su sudoroso torso con sus brazos casi sin energías y colocó su cabeza en el medio del pecho de su amado líder. Kendall cubrió sus cuerpos desnudos hasta la cintura con una delgada manta. El rubio pasó un brazo por encima de la cintura de Logan para atraerlo más a su cuerpo y con su mano libre acariciaba el cabello de Logan.

-Fue… Increíble.- Logan dijo con un susurro.

Kendall vio la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro al mencionarlo. –Sí, fue increíble.- Besó su desaliñado cabello. –Nuestra primera vez no pudo ser más perfecta.- Dijo con una sonrisa amorosa.

-Lo sé.- Logan se acurrucó más en el gran cuerpo de su novio, queriendo disfrutar de su calor corporal. –Te amo Kendall.- Le dio un tierno besito en el medio del pecho justamente donde está su corazón antes de que los latidos de éste lo hiciesen caer en un profundo y tranquilo mundo de sueños.

-Te amo Logan.- Kendall besó su cabello y dejó que el sueño lo venciera.

¿Qué más podría pedir esta pareja? Habían llevado a cabo el acto más especial. Fusionaron sus almas hasta el punto que se volviesen una misma. No, no podían pedir más que eso. Lo tenían prácticamente todo; el otro extremo de su hilo rojo. Pero lo que no sabían era que su acto de amor les traería a ambos recompensas… Muy buenas recompensas.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Qué les pareció? Romántico, ¿no? =} En serio espero que hayan disfrutado mucho de este capítulo, puse mucho esfuerzo en escribirlo ya que fue el Smut más romántico que pude escribir :')**

_-Fernando_


End file.
